


Who are we? Oh! Never mind!

by KemikaWhizKali



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Character Death, Friendship, Killing, Killing School Semester (Dangan Ronpa), New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Self-Insert, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 53,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20749760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KemikaWhizKali/pseuds/KemikaWhizKali
Summary: Many odd things have happened in my life, waking up in a dark void is one of them. waking up in the body of Angie Yonaga is another one. oh and let us not forget that I am now in the world of danganronpa, which was last time I checked a video game and may or may not mean I am now in a killing game..? I hope this is salmon mode, oh who am I kidding, I'd rather do a killing game!





	1. A classroom and a name

Was that supposed to happen?  
Maybe she should have? If she had, would she...?  
No! She must not doubt!  
But she?... is this really...  
She bursts into tears, this was horrible!  
Why did that have to happen to her?!  
It all goes dark once more.  
Oh. I get it now. I understand what you want.  
I always was just a vessel, after all. So why am I still crying?

* * *

It’s dark. Very dark, like super, super, super dark. I... am not exactly sure how I feel about this. Twisting and turning, I look around this dark void in search of answers.  
I don’t know why I try, I still find nothing.  
Why am I here? What is here? ...What’s the point of this?  
I wasn't really interested in sitting around all day doing nothing, I had a lot of stuff to do!  
But then I hear a voice, a voice that sounds eerily familiar to me.  
That voice fills me with dread. It’s a melodic and cheerful voice, but it's also a voice that I cannot help but begin to fear as I feel something shift in the air when that chipper voice speaks.  
“If Atua wills it, then Angie accepts!”  
Those words…sealed my fate forever.  
I wonder, though, where have I heard the name Atua before?  
..........  
....  
I hope it’s not where I think it’s from. Otherwise, I’m going to be in deep trouble. Ahaha oh well, I guess this will be a very unique experience if anything else! At least I hope so... Hmm yeah, I'm screwed.

* * *

** _Something's wrong. _ **

The moment I wake up, I quickly close my eyes again as my brain races to understand what just happened to me. It's a bit tricky, though, my thoughts are all jumbled right now.

Seeing as I'm not getting anywhere, I open my eyes to get a better read on the situation, that does not help in the slightest. It’s dark, that's all I see. 

It's when I move around, that I notice, what's wrong.

** _...Oh god._ **

My hands meet cool metal, and I spend the next few minutes just...processing this. I take a deep breath and push with all my might on the metal.

_let me out let me out **let me out let me ou-**_

The door swings open, and I fall flat on my face. 

Typical, why am I not surprised.

I raise myself from the ground and look around.

"...A classroom?"

This is a classroom. But I don't recognize it at all. 

I run to the windows, there’s barbed wire all over them.

Honestly, if this was my school, then they must have made some ridiculous renovations overnight. 

As I walked around the room, I felt something odd.

I stopped moving and looked down. How did I not notice this before?

I desperately look around for a mirror, anything!

There's nothing.

I stare down at my clothing, examining everything I can.

The first thing I notice is the bright yellow smock, I'm wearing, it's cute, I guess. It feels a tad off, though, and I don't mean in the "I've never worn a smock before" type of way. I keep shifting around to figure out what the problem is when I stick my hands into the pockets, and my left hand once again meets metal. I pull out a tablet, computer sort of thing, and my sense of foreboding increases, especially when I see the word monopad. I have a good idea of what is happening now. I don't know what to think, a part of me is screaming in horror, but another part is soaring with glee. The moment I turn this on will probably confirm or deny all of my suspicions. I take a deep breath, and I turn it on.

I'm met with a yellow backdrop, and the name 'Angie Yonaga' sat right there for all to see.

* * *

I spent a while just standing there, staring at my monopad. 

I felt numb, this was something I wasn't prepared for at all, **_can you even prepare for something like this? _**I doubt it.

Sadly, I don't really have the time to process this, I have to get moving.

I know that Shuichi and Kaede will find me eventually, and I really don't want them to walk in on me having a mental breakdown. 

_That wouldn't be the best introduction now, would it? _So, I walk up to the door, slowly open it, and proceed to sprint for my life. It's not like I want to be running, but I really want to get away from that area like right now.

It was a bit surprising, but I was fast, really fast. I was always known for being fast, but not this fast. I seem lighter on my feet as I run. I was bubbling with energy as if it was buzzing to be released. I wonder, _was this how Angie usually felt like or...?_ Oh, who am I kidding, it's exactly like her! And suspiciously like me. Ah, who cares, maybe this won't be so bad. 

_I can't wait to see who I'm going to run into first!_

That ends up being my last thought before I ram headfirst into someone! **_Unbelievable!_**


	2. The Aikido Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend is made, and some annoying bears have to go and ruin the moment.

** OW!  ** _ Are you serious? _

After running into some idiot, I ended up being the one on the floor.

Stupid, stupid, stupid! That was bad! Who did I run into?! What if it was Maki! Oh god, what if it was Kiyo I swear-!

"Are you okay!?"

My head snaps up at the sound of that voice, and my eyes meet warm green eyes filled with worry. I feel her hand's grip mine tightly but gently at the same time as she kneels down in front of me. At that moment, the world stopped for me, for I was staring into her eyes, the eyes of Tenko Chabashira. This all felt so real right now. I don-

"Rise and shine ursine-!" Several voices suddenly scream out.

"Aaaahhh!"

Tenko quickly pulls me to my feet, and we turn to face the voices with Tenko pushing me behind her as she got into a fighting stance.

I poke my head out from behind her, my eyes widening at what I see.

"eep"

_ These are the Monokubs? _

Standing in front of Tenko and I are five colorful bears.

_ They really do look like stuffed animals. _

"We are not stuffed animals! We're the Monokubs!" The blue one roars in outrage.

Oops, _ did I say that out loud? _

Slowly blinking, I move to stand beside Tenko, taking her hand as I do so, I purposefully ignore all her sputtering and look back to the bears, trying to remember everything I can about them.

The one that spoke up, before was Monokid, if I remember correctly. He held a guitar in his tiny paws, and he was wearing some weird spiked shoulder pads. He also has some revolting chest hair that we will not bring up ever again.  _ Gross.  _ The thing that's caught my interest, though, is the way he keeps glancing at the green bear.  _ Monodam.  _

Monokid bullies him from what I remember. The Monokubs were honestly quite easy to forget, and Monokid wasn't around long enough to be anything but a nuisance! Hmm, I can still hear them all talking, but I'm not that interested in what they have to say. From what I can gather, they would have introduced themselves sooner but were busy meeting with other Ultimates, so their conversation wasn't very appealing. I look back at Monodam and can't help it when my expression softens. He was probably my favorite when I played the game.

_ Then again, there weren't many good choices to choose from either way, now where there?  _

Monodam is green and the one that looks most like a robot. Instead of the standard shape of a bear, his frame is clearly more robotic, yet you can still recognize that he's a bear. He doesn't have any other defining qualities about him, and he didn't really talk a lot at the start of the game. Too bad. My gaze moves over to the other three bears, Monosuke catching my attention quickly. Monosuke is yellow with dark brown stripes that remind me of a tiger. He's also wearing Round black glasses, and he also has a...umm... I..I think its an...abacus? It's hard to tell seeing as how small it is, and honestly, I just don't know why he has it with him right now, it makes absolutely no sense. Standing next to Monosuke is Monotaro, their so-called leader. Monotaro is red and wears a grey scarf with a star on it. He lasts to the fourth trial, bonds with Miu, and becomes a father. He lived an odd life. The problem is he has such a bad memory, and he isn't exactly the smartest of the group. I glance at the final bear, Monophanie, there was a whole arc surrounding those two, and lord was it disgusting! Turning away in repulsion, I focus on the last bear. Monophanie is pink and has a flower in her hair, though it looks like it's made out of plastic to me. She's also wearing a bikini top with a flower printed on both sides. She doesn't really do anything if my memory is correct. At the start of the game, she just keeps droning on and on about how gory things are, and she's always throwing up, I think that continued throughout the whole game, I'm not sure. All in all, they were pretty damn useless. Who knows, though, maybe I can find some use for them in the future. Suddenly, all the Monokubs just up and leave, how rude! I guess I should have paid more attention, but where's the fun in that? I can just get someone to tell me later, I mean, I doubt the conversation changed much from the game anyway, so no need to worry!

Turning around, I meet eyes with Tenko once more. Hmm, introductions. This is really weird and so awkward right now.

" Wow, there are more ultimates here? That sounds amazing!"

Okay, nevermind, If Tenko is this happy, I guess she doesn't mind or forgot, who knows.

" Those bears are weird, though, especially those degenerate male ones!" Tenko says in disgust.

There it is.

"What do you mean, do you dislike men?" I'm surprised when I overhear Ang- I mean my own voice. It's odd, I guess. Expecting to hear your voice sound one way, but to come out completely different, it just doesn't feel right, but at the same time, I already feel somewhat comfortable with my new voice. I'm not sure why.

"I don't just dislike them! If any degenerate male even touches me, my reflex is to grab and throw them across the room!" Tenko shouts energetically before continuing with a smile " If you're having problems with any degenerate males, please come tell me, and I'll protect you with my Neo-Aikido!"

"Thank you!" I cheerfully reply. I doubt I'll ever take you up on that offer, "though what is Neo-Aikido? I've never heard of it before."

" Neo-Aikido is an original form of aikido That my master and I created ourselves!" Tenko explains

"Ooh, could you show me someday, or maybe even teach me!" I really was interested in learning, it would be a good idea to know some way to defend myself while I'm here. But it was also kinda funny seeing Tenko getting a bit flustered.

"O-Of course! I would love to teach another girl, our goal is to become a national sport, you know!" Tenko speaks rapidly and gestures wildly with her hands as she talks, I guess she really is exited. I'm glad I made that offer now.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I forgot to introduce myself!" She quickly clears her throat and straightens her back, a broad grin on her face, she begins "I'm Tenko Chabashira! The Ultimate Aikido Master!" She then looks at me expectantly. I know what I need to do, my own introduction. Taking a deep breath, I look Tenko straight in the eyes and begin. "My name is Angie Yonaga. I'm the ultimate artist! I look forward to getting to know you." I didn't screw up! Yay. Thank you, Atua!

"Wow, an artist!? I've always wanted to meet an artist!" Tenko carries on with the conversation vigorously. "What do you do? Can you sculpt!?"

"I do everything!" And I really meant it. I should try to use this talent later, just to make sure. But for some reason, I felt like it was true. I really have this amazing talent. Sighing wistfully, I turn back to wide excited green eyes.

"Hey, Tenko, those bears said there were more ultimate's around, right?"

As much as I was enjoying our conversation, I really wanted to go meet everyone else, but as I saw Tenko's entire demeanor droop, I could tell that Tenko was more upset with our conversation coming to an end then I was. That warmed my heart. I just wish I could...hmm.

"Hey, Tenko, you haven't met anyone else yet either, have you?" After Tenko shakes her head, a massive grin breaks out across my face, this should be fun. "Then, would you like to join me?"

As Tenko and I ran off to meet everyone else, we failed to notice the eyes that followed us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I haven't left notes before, but I will start adding them from now on. I hope you're all enjoying this so far, and I'm sorry for the short chapters. The prologue may drag out for a bit longer than I originally intended it to, so the next chapter should be out on either Wednesday or Thursday.


	3. Seven down, Eight more to go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good day and goodbye! Please Be Careful. I care about you too much.

Tenko and I spent a while just running around and getting to know each other before we even began to look for the others. It was nice. But there's this nagging tug in my brain now, which makes me feel like I've forgotten something, I'm not sure what though. I keep running the numbers through my head, and I don't know what it is that I'm forgetting. I hope it wasn't anything too important. I've practically memorized my first meetings with everyone while walking to the gym in hopes of figuring out what's wrong.

* * *

The first person we met was Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer.I was nervous about meeting her because of her role here, I really didn't know if I was supposed to act a certain way or not. She was standing next to the same dragon statue as in the game, that unnerved me. We had been so close to where Shuichi and Kaede woke up, and for some reason, it felt wrong to meet them now. What's wrong with me? I mean, they're the protagonists! I literally know how they think most of the time! Either way, Tsumugi acts like a...well... it's hard to describe. I'll just say she plays her role well. Luckily, she didn't seem suspicious of me, but that just makes me question things around here a little bit more. I'll keep an eye on her.

_"My favorite Doraemon episode is #53!" _her voice echoes in my head.

That comment made my gut twist in on itself long after we walked away from her.

Her teal eyes followed us until we were out of sight.

* * *

The next person we met was Ryoma Hoshi, the Ultimate Tennis Pro, who was just leaving the games room. It was one of the most frustrating experiences I have ever had! Not only is it hard to make conversation with him, but it took forever to get Tenko to calm down. She kept trying to pull me away, kept insulting him, and then tried to throw him into a wall! The only good news is that she holds some respect for his tennis career, bad news, she absolutely hates him for murdering those mafia guys using said skills...yeah, not the best conversation I've had, and definitely one of my worse introductions. But I do hold a soft spot for him, he was someone who I truly enjoyed and liked in the games. Maybe I can try to get closer to him. If we're friends when the motive videos come out... I can keep him alive, I think.

He walked away from us with a sigh of defeat, and amusement dancing in his inky black eyes, hidden beneath his hat.

* * *

Maki Harukawa, The ultimate Assassin, was in the hallways. She was still as cold and emotionless as ever and introduced herself as the Ultimate Child Caregiver. It was hard to work a conversation with her. Tenko seemed rather disheartened. Eventually, we decided to walk away. I wanted to keep trying, but I remembered how she wouldn't even try to help before her talent was revealed, It was only Kaito's influence that helped her to open up. I might have to wait until then if that's the case. I could try to speed that process up, but my feelings for Maki are kind of mixed right now. I don't know what to think about her. It was hard for me to connect with her in the game, and now that she's in front of me, I'm rather tongue-tied. I just don't know what to say to her.

I'll try to talk to her again, but I really don't know what's going to happen. I didn't bother to look back as I walked away, instead, focusing on comforting Tenko, who was understandably still upset with that encounter. Red eyes glared after us before turning away.

* * *

We found Rantaro Amami wandering around the halls. He doesn't remember his talent, I told him to be careful. He already has a target on his back, I don't want things to get worse. He's someone I'm curious about though, he never did live long, I want to find out more about him. But I couldn't help but feel jealous over how laid back he was. It just felt wrong for someone to be so relaxed right now.

I walked away from him with a jealous heart, and he watched us leave with green calculating eyes, a grim expression plastered onto his face.

* * *

We ran into Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor, in the warehouse rummaging through everything.

Tenko started protesting about how we should all be careful here but didn't seem to like Miu much for her crude language. Miu was definitely an odd one except absolutely hilarious at the same time. I hated how no one wanted to be her friend, it would have been difficult, but wouldn't being the other ultimates friends also be difficult? They couldn't judge, it was wrong! They were in the wrong, and I hate how no one would admit it.

This also made me like Gonta and Keebo more, since they actually wanted to be friends with her. She did so much for the group... I admire her, even when she was so afraid of being betrayed, she still helped in any way she could. I let some of my admiration shine through in my words, though it wasn't obvious, she understood on some level. _I'll be your friend._

I walked away with a smile, but the smile that graced her lips was more important to me.

A couple of minutes after we left, two more people walked in. **They didn't see us.**

* * *

We visited the dining hall next, and that was where we met one Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician. She claimed her talent to be the Ultimate Mage, and I felt horrible when she said no one believed her. I liked Himiko, but It was a bit difficult for me to see her acting this way and knowing the reason she changed was because of Tenko and Angie's deaths, though I guess that would mean I'd have to die then wouldn't it, seeing as I'm Angie now? I hope it doesn't come to that._ I want her to grow without the sorrow of losing a friend._

Tenko was captivated by Himiko's talk of magic, I told her to keep Himiko company. I would have stayed there, but it felt painful for me to do so. So, I walked away with a promise to return later, I still have people to meet after all. I want Tenko to bond with Himiko for now.

Their eyes followed me as I left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I didn't add the full dialogue that the characters have for their introductions and I promise to explain it in the next chapter. It was a bit of a tricky decision, but I think it was for the best.


	4. A whisper in the wind

The next person I met was Kokichi Oma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, who physically ran right into me.

Other than our mutual annoyance over the way we met, we hit it off right away. We were both mischievous, and I had no problem with his habit of lying. I never could see why everyone disliked him for it, sure, at times it could be annoying, but it's just another one of his quirks, I suppose. To me, he was just a playful little kid at times, and on occasion, a complete monster, big deal. Knowing how everyone else here is, I'd say he fits the bill. He was like a breath of fresh air in my mind. I didn't even question his talent as _**some people did**_. After introductions, I walked around with him for a while to help him find Keebo, the Ultimate Robot, who ran away from him. Again. As we walked, we talked about anything that came to mind, and we both enjoyed ourselves. Kokichi was always someone whose antics I enjoyed a lot. _"I...wasn't boring, right?"_ Those final words ring around in my head. You weren't, you never were. I knew it was wrong, and I felt slightly guilty about it, but I felt glad that Tenko wasn't around. I don't think that I would've bonded the way that I have with Kokichi if she was around. _At least I've made another friend._

* * *

We met Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid before we found Keebo.

I adored her for her selflessness, not many people were like that. She was someone who I admired, her abilities were amazing. I don't think Kirumi had many friends in her life before this game, she only had her duty. I remember some of Shuichi's attempts, and how at the start of their first free time event, Kirumi couldn't seem to understand that he just wanted to spend time with her. It was so shocking to find out that she had killed someone. I don't want that to happen again. Her trial was proof of the fact that anyone can be persuaded to kill another, they just needed the right motive, the right push, and they'll do the rest. Kirumi, even though it wasn't obvious, was breaking in her own way during that awful trial. All the executions were rather cruel, but Kirumi's struck a bad hit within me. She was so desperate to live, on some level for herself, but mainly for her people. She was selfless to the end. _"I refuse to die in a hellhole like this!" _I hope that doesn't happen again, I know seeing that moment up close would break me even more than seeing it through a screen.

Her warm and caring eyes watched us leave, making sure we were well before she turned around and walked away in the opposite direction.

* * *

We found Keebo talking to Korekiyo Shinguji, the Ultimate Anthropologist, in front of the main hall.

It was honestly one of the weirdest experiences I've ever had in my life. Keebo was fascinated with all of Kiyo's knowledge, Kokichi was bored and badgering Keebo, Kiyo was threatening to tear out his nerves, and I kept trying to pull Kokichi away before his nerves really did get stolen by Kiyo and trying to hold up a conversation with Keebo at the same time. We were honestly all a mess. From a distance, it looked like we were trying to kill each other, but the comedic way we were acting suggested that we were life long friends. And if one looked close enough, you could see the smiles gracing our faces, more so for Kokichi and me, but all the same, I'll count it as a win. I'd like to believe that I would've enjoyed a more stable conversation, but this was way more fun! After a while, we all separated and went off into different directions, though Kiyo stayed in the main hall, and Kokichi just followed Keebo while I walked up to the main doors of this academy. I already knew what I would see when I opened them, and It felt exhilarating. Different things were making this more and more real, and seeing what I know to be on the other side of this door will be one of them. I could feel Kiyo's eyes burning into my back, watching me.

I opened the doors.

* * *

I stood amazed, gazing around at the cage, trapping me here. It was amazing to see something like this up close. It was, in its own way, magnificent. I had never seen anything quite like this, and for a moment, as I stood there with the gentle breeze caressing my face, I felt warmth, a warmth flooding through me that felt like arms wrapping themselves around me into a hug from behind, and a chin tucked gently upon my shoulder.

_"I felt the same way... that first time I saw it."_

A voice carried by the wind is whispering out words.

**I can't make them all out.**

* * *

Kaito Momota, the Ultimate Astronaut, was staring at the dome surrounding us in concentration when I found him. I wasn't sure whether or not to interrupt him, It was amusing to see him trying to figure out how to get out of here.

_<strike>We never will.</strike> _

We got along and had lots to talk about. This thought made me laugh, Tenko wouldn't be pleased. Kaito and I varied from topic to topic as we talked. The thing that made us get along so well was our mutual love of space. I enjoyed just spending nights outside looking at the stars and following patterns, and Kaito could easily relate.

I'm not sure how I feel about Kaito, he was a great character, but sometimes he had the habit of making things worse without even realizing he's doing so.

_Like Gonta's trial._

There are times when I can think he was also biased, I don't know with him. I don't want to be on bad terms with him just because of my thoughts.

_"You just gotta follow the path you believe in!"_

**Is it really that simple, Kaito?**

* * *

No one was In the dormitories when I went in. Kirumi was in here, in the game, she must not be here yet. I'm ahead of Kaede and Shuichi. Good. I want to, at the very least, try to keep things as close to canon as possible. I know it won't last for long, why would it? But I'll be safe for now, if things stay close enough, that I can stay out of danger and know where not to be or who to be around during certain parts of the plot.

At least I hope that helps me.

* * *

I found Gonta Gokuhara, The Ultimate Entomologist, in front of the building where the shrine of Judgement is. He was such a sweetheart, how could the world be so cruel to place him here...in a place like this, why? I'll never get my answers, will I? Gonta is someone who I always felt sad when thinking about. He got along with everyone, but everyone had their problems. What's the problem with being passionate about your talent? It's the fact that it doesn't matter unless others care for what you're passionate about. Gonta loved his bugs, no one else did. I won't make that mistake.

_I mean, I really don't want to participate in an insect meet and greet._

No matter how curious I am about that particular event, I don't want Gonta to drag me there, a lot is going to be happening. And if I do go, I'd almost have a guaranteed alibi if anything happened, I don't think I want that. I want to be involved in this world, I want to help, how can I do that by participating in the insect meet and greet? I can't. I feel a little bad, but not too much. I'll try to be a good friend for Gonta, but I'm not sure if I'll be able to be one. Gonta's execution and tears were on my mind as I walked away from him.

Someone whispered an apology into the air, _**I don't know who.**_

* * *

I was sitting at the shrine of judgment when they came. It just felt right for me to be there, I don't know why. I had heard the door as it opened and closed before I had opened my eyes to face them, to face reality.

Standing before me were two people, Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, and Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective stood before me in all their glory. I was disappointed. I don't understand why I felt that way, I just did. They were a mess when I looked at them from this perspective. Shuichi wouldn't look at me, and Kaede was just pushy, in my opinion. We introduced ourselves, but it still wasn't there. There was no connection. Every time I met someone, I felt that I had formed a type of bond with them. With Kaede and Shuichi, that wasn't the case, and It won't be for a while. I felt nothing towards them. This Shuichi, the one hiding behind a hat wasn't the one I had grown to care for, this Kaede wasn't a leader yet. I wasn't doing it on purpose. The images in my mind, of the future Kaede and Shuichi, were blending into the here and now. I don't know what they are to me. That thought scares me.

* * *

When the monitor chimed to life with the announcement to go to the gym, I quickly slipped out of the room, I couldn't stand to be near those two. The entire time I was with them, It felt like my skin was crawling, nothing felt right. I know I shouldn't compare Kaede and Shuichi to the Kaede and Shuichi from the game, but It was hard not to.

I had always struggled to connect with Kaede, but never to this level. Seeing things from Kaede's perspective may have helped me connect with her more, but the way Kaede saw everything, and I did were so different. I remember her thoughts on a lot of people, I never liked them.

She thought Angie was weird, what did she think about me? I tried to be as kind as I could, but during our entire conversation, I felt on edge.

What was going to happen now?

* * *

I ran into Tenko and Himiko on my way to the gym. After quickly catching up, we carried on walking. I spoke with Himiko more, and we got along well enough. Then again, Tenko was probably still the person I was closest to. I'm glad Himiko and I can get along, even when I still feel a bit discouraged talking to her. I want to help Tenko reach her, but not in the way it happened last time. My relationship with most of the ultimates is pretty good so far. It's a start.

Walking to the gym, I feel almost giddy, but also so so scared at the same time. This was happening, my mind is running so fast.

Were at the doors to the gym now, I'm scared, we all are. Bubbling under the surface, ready to pop, I-

Oh.

What was it that I forgot again? I still don't know.

**It doesn't matter anymore.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, an explanation... I've decided to write the character introductions separately to the main story! I want to make the introductions and first interactions more significant in this story, and that's when I thought, hey! Let's make it separately! And that's how this happened. I want to put them in a specific order.


	5. Silver lies full of maliciousness

Walking into the gym with Tenko and Himiko, we can see that six other people arrived before us. Maki, Kokichi, Keebo, Ryoma, Korekiyo, and Tsumigi. Himiko, Tenko, and I, after a silent agreement, all split off from each other to go to the different groups.

Himiko went to stand near Maki and Kiyo, who were both standing off to the side and further away from the group, not surprising. Maki didn't want to be around us, Kiyo merely wanted to observe us, and Himiko just wanted to be left alone. Completely normal behavior.

Ryoma was in the middle of the room near Keebo, who was asking him questions about his talent, seemingly unaware of how little enthusiasm Ryoma held to the discussion. Tenko also looked interested in their conversation. Odd. Tsumugi was further away from them, but clearly listening. Tenko went and stood closer to Tsumugi than the boys, complaining the whole time about degenerate males, no surprises there. She also keeps glancing between Himiko and me. Cute. It's nice to know she cares.

The final person in the room was Kokichi, who was standing further away from the group. He had his arms crossed, and his lips twisted into a firm pout, which did not look like it would go away anytime soon. Probably Kee-boys fault. He was honestly the only person I was interested in talking to right now. Himiko's group clearly wasn't the talking type, Tenko's group was talking, I would maybe go talk to them, except for the lovely topic of our dear old ultimate talents, that is a slight problem. I don't think its anything I should really be involved in, at least not yet. Plus with Tsumugi being in that group, that is a topic I cannot talk about, until I figure things out, and get a better grasp on her role here. That leaves only one option, not that I'm complaining.

Quickly walking over to Kokichi, he brightens up the moment he spots me walking over to him.

"Hey, Angie!" Kokichi shouts out with his arms crossed behind his head, that damned grin right back on his face.

"Hi, Kokichi." A small smile spreads across my lips. At times, the little monster can be adorable, I'll admit it.

"K-Kee-boys being mean to me" Kokichi sniffles, before breaking out into tears. Crocodile tears. Oh.

Smiling sweetly, I slowly inch closer to him. This will be interesting.

"How cruel of him" I quickly wrap my arms around him in a hug.

"Mph!" Kokichi's choked out response is too muffled to understand.

_"Is that a lie?"_ I whisper into his ear while giggling quietly. We both go silent for a moment, I can feel a cool breeze spread over my skin as a warmth envelops me. Loosening my hold on him, he slightly shifts to lift his head from my shoulder, so I lean back and say "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, you wanna see what happens when you prank a robot with me?"

Kokichi stares at me with a blank expression on his face, his eyes bright with emotion before his face twists into a faux angry expression, the pressing atmosphere that was surrounding us dissipates completely, as he jumps back from me with a cheer.

"Yeah! We'll put that Robot in its place for ignoring its superiors!" Kokichi shouts out, pumping his fist into the air.

He's really into this, I- Uh oh, channel your inner Luna, ch- nope can't do it, I'm giggling. I can feel Tenko's glare, and I think I can hear her growling?

God, she hates men.

Kokichi curiously glances behind me, and his grin widens as he starts laughing. "It looks like somebody's in a mood!" He says in a sing-song voice.

"Who's in a mood?" Kaito asks, curiously walking up to us.

Surprised, I reply without a thought. "Tenko"

Kaito must have just got here, how else would I have not noticed him. Quickly glancing around, I can see that Kaito came in with Kirumi, who went to help Himiko with not falling over while she napped, and Rantaro, who followed Kirumi. He clearly didn't want to join the others in their discussion about talents.

"I can relate."

"Wait, what?" Kaito asks with confusion all over his face.

**Oops.**

At that moment, we all hear an odd grinding sound, and turning around, we see Tenko glaring between Kokichi, Kaito, and Kiyo, who is having a conversation with Himiko and Kirumi now, and grinding her teeth with her lips twisted up into a snarl.

"Oh." Kaito looks completely stunned by Tenko's expression, even going so far as to look a bit scared. Stifling my giggles, with Kokichi doing the same, we quickly turn back around before Tenko notices. Kaito did the same, except he looked more startled. Guess It'll take some time for him to get used to being hated by someone he's just met, and for him to understand what we're actually laughing at. Makes sense, this is Kaito after all.

"Sheesh, why's she gotta glare at us like that." Kaito questions while scratching his head, his expression dazed.

Kokichi and I glance at each other before we burst out laughing.

Looking around, I see Tenko's glare turn deadly, and Kaito just looks even more confused, which makes us laugh louder.

" H-Hey! what so funny!?"

Calming down, I look at Kaito and can only feel pity for him. He really doesn't understand. Between Kokichi and myself, he's going to have a hard time getting through this game.

"You're so dumb!" Kokichi snorts out between laughs.

"Quit it!" Kaito shrieks in embarrassment, his face looking flushed.

I just laugh.

* * *

A couple of minutes later, Gonta rushed in, apologizing about being late, like the Gentleman he is, and Miu walked in, complaining about not finding anything impressive in the warehouse. Gonta wandered over to where Ryoma was, while Miu went to stand next to me.

Kokichi opened his mouth, most likely to insult her, I shot him a warning look and his mouth closed with an audible snap.

Then all of us were silent, waiting for Kaede and Shuichi to arrive. We all knew that we'd find out what was going on the moment all of us were here, and with only two not here, who we all know are together right now, It's only a matter of time. Our voices had descended into whispers, most of us don't even realize it, not until we all went silent. A sense of foreboding hanging in the air, affecting all of us. Some of us talk every now and then, trying to fill the silence. It's moments like these that I appreciate every one.

* * *

Eventually, we hear the creaking of the doors, and looking up, we can clearly see Kaede and Shuichi standing apprehensively in the doorway. About damn time.

Kirumi is the first to speak up, a thoughtful expression placed upon her face. "All sixteen of us have now gathered here..."

"Hmm, it's pretty spectacular seeing all sixteen of us Ultimates gathered together." Kaito exclaims with a grin.

Snorting Kokichi whispers, "Spectacular for an idiot."

Korekiyo overhearing this replies loudly, "Kehehe... you may not be able to be so easygoing for much longer..."

Everyone misinterprets this as a reply to Kaito's remark.

"In this situation, it's no use thinking about things. So eventually, Tsumugi stopped thinking." Tsumugi says with a blank look.

Wow.

Himiko, waking up from her nap joins into the conversation,

"Nyeeeh... What's gonna happen to us?" She glances around the room with dark eyes, "I bet it'll be a big pain..."

"Hmm, Himiko, You can use your magic powers, right!?" Tenko shouts happily.

"My MP is too low right now," Himiko replies before turning away from Tenko.

Keebo's robotic voice breaks the silence that was quickly enveloping us, "Pardon me, but...we need to be on our guard. We do not know if and when danger will strike."

"Don't worry about it! Just leave it to me!" Kaito winks and gives everyone a thumbs up. Dork.

Quickly pulling a fierce expression, Kaito then raises his fist and shouts out, "If those teddy bears show themselves again, I'll kick all their asses!" Sure you will, Kaito, sure you will. Keep dreaming.

But suddenly, Gonta speaks up, "...Huh? What that?"

"What's what" I pipe up, my heart sinking. Please don't bring out the exisals, oh please, don't bring out the exisals!

"What's wrong" Ryoma questions.

"Listen..hear that?"

We all go silent, then,

"I think I can hear it," Tsumugi speaks up with a curious expression

"It sounds like...an engine from a robot anime-"

***Bang Bang**

The exisals appear out of nowhere and surround us in the center of the gym. They're so terrifying up close, beautiful, but so disturbing.

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!" They all cry out.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Whoa!"

"Everyone, behind Gonta!" Gonta shouts out while moving in front of Tsumugi and Himiko.

"Wh-What the heck are these monsters!?" Tenko shouts out while moving into a fighting stance.

"Whoooooooaaa! So cooooool!" Kokichi exclaims in wonder. Somehow, his words manage to calm me down a bit more.

"They're Exisals- highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!" The blue one roars out. Okay, that's Monokid, no doubt about it.

" I can't keep track of these backstories." The yellow one, Monosuke, sighs out.

Tell me about it. Backstories are so hard to keep track of.

"Wh-Whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!" Miu whimpers out. Wait, what, Miu! I thought we were friends!

"Then we'll all live!" Kokichi whispers back to her in delight.

"Hm, didn't someone say they would 'Kick all their asses' ?" Maki calmly says.

I cover up my laugh with a cough.

"Wh-What the hell!? Nobody told me about these!" Kaito shouts out, backing away from the exisals.

"Alright, chill out, no need to panic... We're probably not in any danger." Rantaro's calm voice cuts through the air as he takes a step forwards.

**Eep!** I forgot Rantaro was here! Kokichi glances slyly at me, a knowing smirk tugging at his lips. Unbelievable, he knows! Oh, how embarrassing!

"If they wanted to kill us, They'd have done it by now."

And with that, Rantaro walks right up to the exisals.

"So...what do you want from us? You clearly want _something_, that's what the guns are for, right? Oh, let me guess." Rantaro's expression darkens to something sinister. "You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt." Rantaro spreads his arms wide "Well, you've got our attention." Lowering his arms, he narrows his eyes at them "So...what do you want?

After a moment of silence, Monosuke replies, "Huh, Well, aren't you a wiseguy?"

Monokid, after deciding he's been too quiet, quickly jumps right back into the conversation "I'll start us off! Listen up! Here's what we want you punkasses to do..."

...

.....

"Hahhhhh! My hearts goin' 100 miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready!? Hell yeah it's a-"

"KILLING-GAME." Monodam cuts in. I would've laughed but... hearing those words said aloud, was like a punch to the gut. This is real, this is happening.

"...What" Kaede speaks up for the first time, in a quiet, shocked whisper.

"M-M-Monodam! How DARE you upstage me!" Monokid roars in outrage.

"W-Wait a second! What did you say?" Tenko asks, sweat dripping down her forehead as she twists her fingers together.

"I-If I heard him correctly-" Keebo attempts to speak, his ahoge twisting into a question mark.

Monodam interrupts again, "KILLING-GAME."

"Oh! He said it again!" Monotaro questions in wonder.

"Grrrrrr! God damn it, Monodam! I'm gonna crush you with this here exisal!" Monokid roars out.

Uh oh. I forgot about this part.

"C'mon, we don't have to fight amongst ourselves." Monophanie timidly pipes up.

"Yeah! If you don't stop fighting, I'm gonna crush you with this here exisal!" Monotaro says, agreeing with Monophanie to a degree.

Gross. I will forever hate it when those two agree on something.

"You too, Monotaro?" Monophanie questions. "If this is what it's come to, then I will crush the four of you with this here exisal!"

"Hey! Why are you including me!?" Monosuke cries out in anger, before calming down. "Oh well! It's more appropriate for us to be hostile to each other."

And that's when it happens.

All of the exisals got right up in each other's faces, almost trampling us in the process, and started shouting.

"You wanna go, jabroni!?" Monotaro shouts out

"Who you callin' jabroni, jabroni!?" Monokid cockily replies.

"What'd you say, jabroni!?" Monosuke replies in calm fury.

"I'll throw down anytime, jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Monophanie cries out. That made no sense.

"S-Seriously!? Are they gonna get it on right in front of us!?" Miu questions, face flushed.

"This is too dangerous! We need to get out of here before-"

"Now, now, now..." A sickly sweet voice, dripping with honey speaks up.

The little air that's left in my lungs is knocked right out. No way. That voice... My eyes quickly dart towards the stage. I never thought I'd see the day where he stood before me, I'm terrified.

"What?" Kaede questions.

"My cute little cubs...

You gotta knock off this awful fighting..." The voice continues on.

"Oh! that voice!" Monophanie exclaims.

The monokubs jump out of the exisals and stand on the stage.

"Father!? Father, Is that you!?" Monotaro questions.

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaa!" Monokid cheers while strumming on another guitar.

"Daddy!? Where are you, Daddy!?" Monophanie cries, desperately questioning the sky for answers.

"D-Daddy?" Kaede questions, confusion, and dread in her voice.

***ZAP**

**...**

...

...

* * *

The lights shut off.

_ **"He's coming" ** _ _A voice whispers into the air, "_ _ **He comes with soft wings, wrapped up in silver lies full of maliciousness."** _

Music starts to play in the background as the lights turn on, and all the spotlights turn towards the podium on the stage.

He jumps out from behind the podium, a moment later, wearing wings, half demonic, half angelic. Just like him. He flutters down onto the podium, where the wings promptly detach themselves and fall behind the podium, forgotten. He just sits there, but that's enough for me.

I can see him.

r i g h t 

i n

o f

m e

...

...

**MONOKUMA**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It was my birthday on the 21st, so I decided to do a birthday update! It is a tad late, water was shut off in my building yesterday, so it was causing some problems. But here it is. The prologue will be over soon. The next update will be sometime this week.


	6. Game on!

Sitting on the podium before us all was Monokuma in all his glory. I'm terrified, but I'm also excited. THE Monokuma is standing before me. I feel like I'm going to faint.

"I am the god of this new world...and the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy!" Monokuma shouts out in excitement. His voice sounds sweet and innocent. How misleading.

"The one, the only... Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!" His voice turned harsher towards the end, sending shivers up my spine.

"Yayyyy! Father's here!" Monotaro cheers.

"Hell yeah! Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!" Monokid boasts.

"Daddy is soooo cool!" Monophanie exclaims in awe.

Monokuma starts shaking, "My cute little cubs! You're all so freakin' cute!" His face darkens, "The only reason I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you're all so cute. Even when the prologue is going way too long, I'll allow it because you guys are cute."

At the word _**prologue,**_ my head snaps up. Damn bear.

"In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren't there."

Looking around the room, I spot others react to this.

Kokichi's eyes narrow dangerously next to me before it's replaced by a blank look moments later.

Rantaro's expression darkens, and his lips twitch into a grim smile as he watches us closely.

Tsumugi's eyes brighten at the word, eyes full of curiosity.

Ryoma looks down with a thoughtful expression.

No one else reacts. So, some people are noticing things early on, that's interesting.

Lowering my head, I try to think about what that could mean for me.

Tsumugi's reaction could be a fluke though, she does watch lots of anime. The word prologue could mean something to her, I suppose.

Rantaro and Kokichi make sense, but Ryoma reacting is strange. I didn't think that he noticed anything during the original game, did he? Maybe he did. He does seem observant. I don't remember much of his interactions from the game, so I could go talk to him later.

"How many times do I gotta say it! I'm not MAD!"

"Ahhhhh! Father just transformed into a Super Monokuma God Super Monokuma!" Monotaro shouts.

"That's only possible when six Monokumas of pure heart are gathered together!" Monophanie cries.

What. Looking back up, I see...Monokuma beating up his cubs? I really can't tell.

"It's the power you burst out when you really wanna fuck the world's shit up!" What the hell is Monokid on about!?

"A power ya only see when the gods themselves do battle!" Monosuke exclaims.

Monodam says nothing. Again.

Then It's over.

"Anyway, I'm really not mad. In fact, I gotta admit that I'm actually proud of you guys. You kids really stand out from the rest of the second-generation failures in the world." Monokuma giggles.

Stand out? More like stand out in a crazy way.

"Isn't that a little harsh? I'm sure there are some second-generation success stories..." Monophanie timidly questions.

"I can't think of any, though-"Monosuke is interrupted by Monokuma punching all the cubs again.

"If you can't think of any, It's cuz there's none worth remembering!" Monokuma says gleefully.

"But Father remembers! Cuz he knows everything!" Monotaro cheerfully replies. Oh, you poor thing.

"Holy shit! That's right, Papa Kuma! You know all kinds of useless crap!"

Monokid roars out cockily. Yeah, no sympathy for you, Monokid. Sorry.

"Cuz Daddy gets all his alternate facts from the most trusted names in fake news!" Monophanie supplies. Eh?

After that, Monokuma stops as he sits back down on his podium, sweating the whole time.

"Heehee! I love embracing my children! They're so cute, I just can't help myself!" Monokuma cries happily. "Usually ratings will plummet when mascots appear in sequels too much...But in this case, ratings are through the roof! All thanks to the cute Monokubs!" Monokuma cheekily adds.

Incredible, he did it again! This is driving me nuts, how did no one notice how many hints Monokuma was giving out, and right from the start too! A quick glance shows that only the same people as before reacted, no one else did. Unbelievable! This is so unfair, I want to cry.

"Wh-What is this? What's going on?" Kaede stammers out, her face drenched in sweat, a look of horror placed upon her face.

A dark look crosses my face. So now you talk? I can't judge, I didn't speak up either.

_**But weren't you doing that more out of self-preservation than anything else? **_A voice chimes in, I pointedly ignore it. But I don't deny it either.

"-That is no ordinary teddy bear. I can see it...the despair and madness swirling around that cursed thing..." Kiyo calmly observes.

I grimace, he's not exactly wrong.

"Whoa... first of all, I'm no teddy bear. I'm Monokuma." Monokuma angrily retorts. "And show some respect! I'm the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!"

"...Headmaster?" Maki questions quietly.

"It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built-in A.I., like me..." Keebo heatedly replies, sweat dripping down his forehead as he glares up at Monokuma.

"Dong dong dong!" Monotaro cheers.

"The exisals are different, though! They're brainless buckets of bolts!" Monosuke happily informs us.

"They're mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs." Monophanie casually carries on.

" Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms...This is certainly turning into quite the story." Ryoma huffs while tiredly tugging on his beanie.

"Well that may be, but what I'm worried about is this killing game you mentioned." Rantaro points out with his arms crossed and a slight glare directed towards Monophanie, who cowers back. "What exactly does that mean?"

"Puhu...puhuhuhuhu..." Monokuma's chuckles fill the room.

"What is so amusing?" Kurumi questions, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"It's just...when I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in, and now I feel awkward..." He calmly replies, before his grin widens before he laughs,

"I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game."

Silence fills the room following that declaration, and I feel someone's hand tightly grip mine, I don't check who it is, my eyes never leave Monokuma. I squeeze their hand back either way.

"K-Killing game? Us?" Kaede questions, looking sick from even uttering the words.

"Please stop joking! Why would we agree to participate in a killing game!?" Keebo shouts back, yet even as he says that he somehow inches closer to Kokichi and me.

"Huh? You guys don't wanna do it?" Monokuma questions, confusion filling his voice the more he speaks.

"C-Course not! Gentlemen not hurt people!" Gonta retorts. Oh, Gonta.

"But if you've looked around the academy, then you already know, don't you?" Monokuma innocently questions. "The academy is surrounded by a huge barrier. You can't escape to the outside world...As long as we have the exisals, you can't defy us. In other words...I hold the power of life and death over each and every one of you." Monokuma slyly informs us. Bastard.

"So, do what you say if we don't want to die," Rantaro replies.

"Y-You gotta be kidding me! Why would friends kill each other!?" Tenko shrieks.

Are we really all friends, even if we were, we could still be driven to kill. Knowing Monokuma, he'd be able to make it happen.

"...Who said you guys were friends?" He asks slowly. It's such an innocent question, yet right now, it's a blow to us. A big one.

"You guys aren't friends at all...You're enemies out to kill each other." Monokuma declares smugly.

"E-Enemies...?" Shuichi stammers out in shock.

Is it sad that this is one of the first times that I've heard him speak, even if it's not directly to me? When we met, he hardly spoke a word to me. He didn't bother to introduce himself, Kaede did it for him. The thought that this is most likely the first time I've even heard him speak fills me with grief. What did I do wrong? Pushing those thoughts to the back of my mind, I look around to see everyone else's reactions to Monokumas words.

Kiyo had straightened up at those words, staring hard at Monokuma with narrowed eyes.

Kirumi's hands had gripped her dress tightly, her face otherwise remaining passive.

Ryoma and Maki's stances changed to be slightly more defensive

Kaede, Shuichi, Gonta, and Tsumugi looked shocked.

Kokichi's expression was blank, but his fists were clenched tightly, and his eyes were slightly narrowed.

Keebo looked shocked, but by now, he'd also reached Kokichi and me and now stood before us in a slightly more defensive stance than before.

Himiko's eyes had darkened, but otherwise, nothing had changed there.

Tenko, after seeing how Keebo had moved closer to Kokichi and me, briefly scowled before moving to stand near Himiko.

Kaito looked outraged, while Rantaro's expression was hidden by his hair.

The grip on my hand tightened, and finally looking over, I saw Miu standing next to me, shaking badly, looking deathly pale with wide bloodshot eyes. I squeezed her hand again and pulled back slightly, and when she looked up with watery eyes, I pulled her closer to me. Intertwining our fingers more carefully than she had to comfort her, helping her calm down. After her shaking had reduced, I pushed her head gently down onto my shoulder. My heart at this moment was crying out in sorrow, we're all teenagers, no matter how skilled we are with our talents, we're just kids.

"All this talkin' is buggin' the shit outta me! I gotta beat up Monodam, to relieve the stress" Monokid roars out angrily.

My head snaps up at his words as I send a death glare right at Monokid. Insensitive little rat.

"But...I don't like that. I'm not good with violence or gore or sad situations." Monophanie whimpers out. Then why are you here!?

"Um, Daddy... instead of a killing game, could we do a rock-paper-scissors tournament?" Monophanie quietly requests.

Is she stupid, in what universe, would Monokuma, of all people, agree to that!?

"Who'd wanna play a game where no one dies!?" Monosuke asks incredulously.

Um, I would! I would say that out loud just to mess with them, but I don't want to make Miu any more on edge than she already is. How did she make it through this the first time? Was she desperately trying to hold it in? Poor Miu.

"Well, you do have a compassionate personality. It's so cute I can barely stand it." Monokuma replies slowly while looking directly at Monophanie. "Why it's cute enough to eat! Cute enough that I wanna eat it!" He declares.

"...Eh?" Monophanie trembles like a leaf.

"Hey Monophanie, you might wanna dial back the cute shtick a bit," Monotaro suggests, not even looking at Monophanie as he says this.

Ryoma, deciding enough was enough, joins the discussion, "Cool it with the stupid banter. I want to ask something." He pauses, making sure he has their attention before continuing, "How are we supposed to kill each other? Are you going to give us weapons?"

"What the hell, man!? What are you asking?" Kaito cuts in, a horrified expression on his face.

"We need to get info from them first. We can't do anything if we don't know anything." Ryoma replies, not looking at all offended by Kaito's remark.

"Weapons? Huh? What kinda barbaric display are you envisioning?" Monokuma asks. "You couldn't be more wrong. Why at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles..." Monokuma pauses for a moment then, "The killing game is quite a refined, sophisticated experience!" Monokuma howls in anger.

"Sophisticated experience?" Maki questions, doubt in her voice.

"Yes... here, the killing game is punctuated by class trials," Monokuma replies softly.

"Class...trials...?" Kaede repeats, looking much calmer than before but still shocked.

"Okay, let us explain!" The monokubs chime in.

Feeling Miu shift slightly I tune out their explanation, I already know the gist of it, and turn towards her. She looks better, her skin no longer looks as pale as it did before, and her breathing is even, scanning her over the only signs of her previous distress are her eyes, which are still bloodshot and have a hundred different emotions bouncing off one another.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask in as soft of a whisper as I can manage.

Miu lifts her head from my shoulder and looks down at the ground while slowly nodding her head, our fingers still intertwined.

"T-Thanks," She whispers back, her voice cracking, as a blush covers her face the moment she realizes what just happened and how she must've looked. A stray tear rolls down her face as I lean closer to wipe it away, making her blush deepen in the process.

"You don't have to thank me, I just wanted to help" I whisper back.

"Tch, Of course, you'd help me. I'm Miu fuckin' Iruma, the most important person you'll ever meet." Miu retorts boastfully, but even so, she still tries to keep her voice quiet enough so that no one else can hear us.

"I can't disagree," I reply while giggling slightly, causing Miu to blush again as a genuine smile spreads across her face. Why did everyone hate you in the game? Why couldn't anyone care enough to try and be your friend?

"Ahhh, too much! That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Just like your old man!" Monokuma instructs, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth as he sweats.

"Gross..." Himiko mumbles from across the room, yet everyone still hears as her voice bounces of the walls.

"The point is, it's not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial." Monokuma continues.

"Kill without being caught, and then survive the class trial..." Rantaro repeats while staring at the ground with a thoughtful expression, "Sounds eerily similar to the real world." he casually remarks.

"You think so? Then the outside world must be masterfully designed- even at its cruelest." Monokuma laughs.

"One can likely imagine...but I shall ask, just in case...What is the punishment you mentioned earlier?" Kiyo questions in resignation.

"Simply put, It's an execution!" Monokuma yells in delight.

"E-Execution!?" Gonta repeats, looking horrified.

"If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That's, like, the most basic rule of society." Monokuma dictates cheekily. "But this is a killing game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more...permanent," Monokuma ominously adds.

"All right, I'm over all this boring exposition-" Monokuma takes a deep breath before shouting, "Let's get this heart-pounding killing school semester started already!" Leaning over the podium he carries on, "You have free rein to murder however you like, too. Like bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Feelin' cheap? Try strangulation! Feelin' lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, blow up, crush, electrocute, or laugh your victims to death... You can use any method to kill anybody you like, any way you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, you will realize your murderous potential! Sixteen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game... There's no better setting for an event like this than the Ultimate Academy!" And with that Monokuma leans back on his podium, his speech complete.

"Killing school semester...It's like a game." Rantaro comments, a dark look on his face as he smiles.

"Kehehe...risking our lives for some silly game is absurd," Kiyo retorts.

"It doesn't seem like it'll be boring, though." Kokichi comments slyly, a finger pressed against his lips

"Hey, how can you degenerates be so calm!?" Tenko yells while pointing an accusing finger at some of them.

"Th-This has to be a lie...r-right? It's...a lie, right?" Tsumugi questions, looking sick.

A lie? Miu's grip tightens on my hand. If only. This is our reality, It's not a lie. It's not a dream. This is and forever will be their reality.

"I-I don't want this... to be in a killing game... It's wrong. I... I'd never do that." Shuichi speaks up, his voice so quiet it's almost a whisper.

"Puhuhu... well, if you don't wanna participate in the killing game, that's gonna be a problem... Cuz the killing game is the only reason you're here," Monokuma replies cheerfully.

"...What?" Shuichi questions, his eyes filled with surprise.

"Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal, horrific, hilarious killing game!" Monokuma shouts in rapture.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Kaede yells

"...Hm?"Monokuma hums in reply.

"No matter what you say... We won't do it!" Kaede points an accusing finger towards Monokuma, "We'll never participate in a killing game!" Kaede lowers her arm, and clenches her fists, "Whatever you have planned, I'm not gonna let you get away with it!"

"Idiot," I hiss softly under my breath, she's just making herself a target.

From the corner of my eye, I see Kokichi nod in agreement, but Kaito shoots me a disapproving look. It doesn't matter anymore, though, when I hear Miu's muffled laugh.

"K-Kaede you shouldn't rashly defy-" Tenko starts, only to be interrupted by Monokuma.

"No, no! I welcome her resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game. It's fun to watch the defiant one eventually snap, and get their hands dirty..." Monokuma retorts happily.

I shiver, causing Miu to tighten her grip on my hand, the problem with what he said is that he's right, she did get her hands dirty. She was the first one to do so.

"Wh-What do you mean by that...?" Kaede questions, looking apprehensive.

"Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a death game! Especially me!" Monokuma replies casually, "It never gets old! It's so fun and entertaining that I just get un-BEAR-ably pumped up! Plus, as the headmaster, it's my job to force you to do it." He announces.

"Ahahahahahahah!" Monokuma laughs, and soon after,

"Kyahahahhahaha!" The monokubs join in.

We all just stand in silence and watch as they laughed and laughed for a long time.

* * *

As the laughter continues

Miu Iruma sharply inhales, and her grip tightens on Angie Yonaga's hand as she sinks her head into Angie's shoulder, shaking all the while.

Kokichi Oma inches slightly closer towards the two and further behind Keebo, his face full of shock and his eyes full of emotion.

K1-B0 stands before them all in a defensive stance, firm and unmoving. Willing to defend his newfound friends.

Maki Harukawa glares at Monokuma in disgust, while on the inside, trying desperately to calm her roaring emotions down.

Rantaro Amami watches the reactions of his classmates, unable to look at the laughing beasts anymore.

Tenko Chabashira stood side by side with Gonta Gokuhara, in a defensive stance, with Himiko Yumeno and Tsumugi Shriogane hidden behind them.

Ryoma Hoshi watches all of his classmates with sadness in his heart and anger in his eyes, they were all just kids.

Korekiyo Shinguji stands near Kirumi Tojo, both watching Monokuma and their classmates carefully.

And finally, Shuichi Saihara stood at the front of the room frantically pulling his hat lower and lower while Kaede Akamatsu stood in the center of this all, glaring at Monokuma with determination.

**I hate those damn bears.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of the prologue 'A Classroom and a name' onto chapter one!
> 
> Also, a brief note. I'm on half-term right now, so I have more free time to write the story. But when school starts up again, things will most likely go back to one chapter a week with the odd extra part every now and then. Currently, I'm already in the process of writing the next piece to this story. Now that the prologue is over, the story is going to start changing from the original game a bit more, seeing as I didn't find it too realistic, to change things in any big way in the prologue.


	7. Death tunnel

After Monokuma and the Monokubs left, an alarm rang from all of our Monopad's. Quickly slipping my hand from Miu's, I take my monopad out of my pocket and see the screen already turned on and a message displayed on the screen. The regulations. I quickly read through them all with Miu reading over my shoulder, apparently not bothering to get her own out.

"The fuck is this shit!" Miu harshly whispers into my ear.

"I do not understand why someone would...force us to do this?" Kirumi says.

"But the rules are pretty cut and dry. This game doesn't seem like it'll be boring." Kokichi replies, not taking his eyes off of his monopad.

"That's not the problem!" Tenko snaps at him.

"Please lower your voice. It is ruining the atmosphere." Kiyo calmly requests with his eyes still closed.

"I have a question, what does the sixth regulation mean? I do not understand it." Keebo inquires.

"Well, of course, you wouldn't understand, robots are too dumb to understand anything." Kokichi taunts, causing Keebo to sputter.

Kaito looks down at his monopad and reads the rule out loud for us all, "'The killing game and class trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.' Huh, what does that mean? I mean, why only two people?"

"Maybe because you can't do a trial with only two people, right?" I pipe in.

"...That does make sense, it wouldn't be much of a trial." Shuichi agrees, hesitantly looking my way. I give him a small smile in return.

"Q-Quit screwing around...Killing games...School regulations... To hell with all that crap! Who'd go along with something like that!?" Kaito cries in indignation while pounding his fists together before he grabs his monopad and raises it into the air, about to smash it to the ground, when Rantaro cuts in,

"Whoa, hey now, don't do that. School rules say you can't break it."

"If you violate the rules, then the exisals will dispose of you..." Maki continues.

"I don't care about the rules! No way am I playing this messed up game!" Kaito retorts.

"This isn't about 'playing' the game. It's too dangerous to disobey Monokuma right now," Rantaro replies with a sigh.

"Forget about that dumbass-!" Miu starts before I elbow her in the side, shooting her a warning look. I miss the smug look Kokichi sends Miu when I turn away.

"Hey! Who you callin' a dumbass!?" Kaito snaps.

"HEY! QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!" Kaede shouts at the top of her lungs.

"Whoa! Wh-What the-!" Kaito stumbles back.

"We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves. Right now, we **need** to work together." Kaede announces, puffing out her cheeks in annoyance. "Honestly...I'd probably be more inspiring if I played a song than gave a speech...Chopin's 'Military Polonaise' would definitely help unite us!" Kaede finishes, pumping her fists into the air.

"Yeah, I could get behind some Bolognese, and I don't even like meat or tomatoes." Kokichi happily informs us.

"You don't?" I whisper, curiously leaning over.

Kokichi meets my eyes and shrugs his shoulders, "Who knows." He cheekily responds. "You?"

"Not really," I reply, slowly shaking my head. Looking back at him, we both burst into hushed giggles.

"Buncha dweebs," Miu mutters.

"Anyway... why don't we work together and search for an exit one more time?" Kaede suggests.

"But...we looked all over that wall, and there wasn't a single hole." Tsumugi quietly responds.

"Now wait just a second. If there's no opening in the wall...Then how did we get inside these walls in the first place." Keebo retorts.

"Oh, good point..." Tsumugi glumly replies.

"That means there must be an opening somewhere! We just have to find it!" Kaede enthusiastically declares. "Whoever trapped us here wants us to fight each other...So let's show 'em that we're not gonna let that happen! We're **not** gonna fight each other! We're gonna work together! Okay!?"

...

..

Is it just me or does she sound pushy?

Glancing between Kokichi and Miu, I can see that Kaede's speech didn't really motivate either of them all that much.

"Let's split up to find the exit!" Tenko shouts energetically.

"Wait! Um... Maybe it not matter much, but... Gonta find manhole earlier. In grass, behind school building." Gonta announces timidly. Dammit, I don't want to do the death road thing, It's impossible.

"There's no way we've found the exit," I whisper to Miu, "It makes no sense for it to be out in the open like that. It's most likely a trap."

"W-Well, that was obvious to this glamorous girl genius." Miu agrees, twirling a piece of her hair before continuing, "If it's a fuckin' trap, we're not gonna end up doing shit down there, right? Let's just leave the trap to these dumbasses and go do something fun!"

As guilty as it makes me feel, there is no way in hell I'm going down that manhole. Looking over towards Kokichi, who's clearly eavesdropping, gives me an idea. As Gonta keeps explaining, I turn back to Kokichi and tap him on the shoulder,

"Kokichi...I know you were listening to our conversation, so do you want to come with us?" I whisper into his ear.

Kokichi looks at me with a blank expression before breaking out into a grin, "Well... It probably is a trap, so it'll be really boring! I'll keep you company, and protect you from that dumb pig!" Kokichi declares with determination as he slyly glances at Miu. Brat.

* * *

The moment everyone begins following Gonta out of the gym, Himiko quickly walks up to us, Tenko hot on her heels.

"Can I go with you guys?" Himiko asks with a yawn

"Eh? What's Himiko talking about!?" Tenko questions in confusion

"How'd you hear us from the other side of the room?" I retort.

"Maaaaaaaggggiiic," Himiko replies ominously.

"Well if you want to, you can come with us, I don't mind," I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Great, the pipsqueaks going to be coming with us," Miu mutters under her breath.

"Jealous?" Kokichi slyly questions.

"Shut up, you damn brat!" Miu flushes.

"Wait, where are you all going!?" Tenko questions.

"Well, It was obvious to this genius that the whole exit idea's a fuckin' trap, so we're not goin', those fuckers can go get themselves all killed for all I care, less dimwits to deal with." Miu butts in boastfully.

"If Himiko is joining your group, then Tenko wishes to join too!" Tenko shouts nervously.

"Of course, you can Tenko," I reply, grinning wider when I hear Kokichi groan.

"Um, can I go with you guys too?" A timid voice questions.

Turning around, we see Tsumugi walking up to us with a small smile.

"I'm not sure I like the idea of going down into that tunnel, and I don't want to risk it if it's a trap," Tsumugi says with a thoughtful expression.

"If Tenko can join, then, of course, Tsumugi can join!" Tenko declares.

"Tch, I guess the dweeb can come with," Miu grumbles.

We soon walk out of the gym, before we leave I glance over and see Kaede and Shuichi talking to Rantaro, good. They won't notice us leave until we're long gone.

* * *

**\- Kaito POV**

"Hey Kaede, Shuichi, where are the others?" Rantaro asks casually

"Huh, what're you on about?" I ask, confused.

"It appears some of our classmates have decided not to accompany us," Kiyo replies, his eyes closed.

"We are missing six people," Kirumi states, her eyes scanning the room, "Tsumugi, Tenko, Angie, Miu, Kokichi, and Himiko are not here."

Looking around the room, we all quickly see that they really aren't here.

"What? Don't tell me they bailed out on us!" I shout.

"I do not understand why they would do so," Keebo says, looking thoughtful.

"I get Kokichi and Miu not coming, maybe Himiko and Tenko too" Rantaro comments, "I'm not sure about Tsumugi, and Angie, though, they don't seem like the type to not show up."

"Who cares why! I'm going after them," I announce, rushing to the door.

"Kaito, wait!" Kaede shouts, blocking my path, "Please don't! If they chose not to come, it's their choice, we can't force them to come!"

"But-" I try to speak, but Ryoma cuts me off.

"They might've gone to look for another exit, don't just decide they bailed on you with weak reasoning like that."

"Alright, fine," I grumble. Why didn't those guys come with us?

And soon, we all head down the tunnel.

* * *

**\- Angie POV**

"Hey, Hey! Angie! Angie! Look what I found!"

Looking over, I see Kokichi looking through a box full of hats and scarves, even going so far as to put three hats on his head with a broad grin on his face.

"Be careful with that dipshit, the world will make you pay if you drop those boxes on me!" Miu yells from somewhere below.

"But Miu, the world wouldn't have to listen to you whine and moan all the time, they'd call me a king, not help you of all people!" Kokichi retorts cheekily.

"Y-You vicious little," Miu starts trembling.

"M-Miu! We're all gonna fall if you keep shaking this thing!" I shout down to her.

"S-Sorry." I hear her shaking voice reply quietly. These shelves are really unstable, who built them!?

As the trembling stops, I lookout around the room once more.

After we left the gym, we'd decided to go to the warehouse to see what we could find, seeing as no one but Miu got a good look at the place, and even then, Miu had barely looked around the room. Right now, Kokichi and I had climbed up the shelves and sat down to check all the boxes we could. Miu had followed after us shortly later and was now somewhere below us.

Himiko was sleeping on a mattress we'd found earlier, with Tenko and Tsumugi occasionally going to check up on her. Tenko was looking through the lower shelves, and anything left lying on the ground, which was mostly sports equipment, and Tsumugi had wandered off to get some drinks from the kitchen and was now on one of the other shelves.

"Angie, Look! I found some stuff you might like!" Tsumugi cries in delight. Looking over, I see her pointing to some boxes on the shelf she was sitting on. I quickly turn back to Kokichi, who's still trying on different hats. "Finish my boxes for me?"

"Nishishishi, anything for Angie!" He replies, pulling one of my boxes closer.

I pause at his words. Huh. Smiling, I swiftly hug him and thank him before jumping back down to the ground and climbing up Tsumugi's shelf.

Reaching Tsumugi, I see her boxes are neatly organized, into sections based on their uses, and whose most likely to use them for their talents, with Tsumugi kneeling in the middle.

"Oh, Angie! You're here, good." Tsumugi turns around and picks up one of the boxes, "I figured you'd like this sort of thing, There's lots of notebooks, paper, pencils, and all sorts of stuff in these boxes!" Tsumugi beams up at me, "I know it's not much, but I thought you might like it. I guess it's my way of saying thank you for letting someone plain like me to come with you guys."

"Thanks, Tsumugi, I appreciate it," I'm still not sure what to think about her, but right now... she's not all that bad. With the stuff she's found in these boxes, I can also test my new Ultimate talent a bit.

"Angie, why exactly do you think the underground passageway is a trap?" Tsumugi quietly questions. "if you don't mind me asking." What?

"well, it just doesn't make sense, whoever brought us here went through a lot of effort, why would they just leave an exit out in the open," I reply, looking down at my hands, "If they made this whole place just for this game, they wouldn't let us leave just like that, I guess that's why It feels like a trap to me."

"Oh," Tsumugi gasps, eyes bright.

"I guess when I say it out loud, it doesn't make as much sense, does it?" I smile, looking back up and into her eyes. In this lighting, her eyes look like they're a startling blue color, not their usual teal. I should be on edge, the only time her eyes were ever this color was at the end of the game...when she changed completely, but I'm not, her eyes look better this way.

"...No, I-It makes sense, even to someone as plain as me when you think about it that way" She pauses, "I suppose none of us thought of it that way, so we were all just going to go down there and do whatever it would take to get out." Tsumugi speaks gently, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Hey, can we have a fukin' break already!? I'm hangin' dry over here!" Miu cackles as she drops down onto the ground.

"No one said you couldn't have a break, you dumb whore!" Kokichi shouts back as he makes his way down the shelves, a box under his arm.

"Nyeh, be quiet!" Himiko groans sleepily.

"Apologize to Himiko, you degenerate, male, no respect!" Tenko bellows.

"Um, we could all just go to the dining hall and get some snacks?" Tsumugi suggests as we climb down with boxes in our hands.

"I think that's a great idea, Tsumugi!" I agree.

"Hey, hey! What's in the boxes?" Kokichi questions, excitedly, while bouncing up and down to peek inside them.

"Just some art supplies for Angie," Tsumugi replies, placing them onto the ground near Himiko's mattress. Shortly after, we all head out of the warehouse and go to the dining hall.

* * *

**\- Kaede POV**

"Noticed? I've known for a while that you guys would botch whatever escape plan you had." Monokuma casually retorts.

What! He knew what we were doing!?

"If you knew all along, then this was just a trap," Maki concludes.

"...No, there's an exit." Monophanie chimes in.

"If you all worked together, then you'd manage to reach it." Monotaro cuts in.

"there's nothing sixteen Ultimates can't accomplish if they work together!" Monophanie continues.

"That would be if there were sixteen Ultimates..." Monosuke snickers.

"But half of you bastards aren't here!" Monokid concludes with a shout.

"Puhuhuhu It seems like the rest of your classmates chose not to work together. But if you don't succeed here without them... try, try again." Monokuma pauses before bursting into laughter, "Try as many times as you want until you accept reality! Ah-hahaha!"

After the bears leave, we all stand in silence before trying the tunnel again. Where are the others? Is Monokuma right, did they really not come just because they don't want to work with us?

* * *

**\- Angie POV**

"Tsumugi, find anything good?" I question, closing another cupboard with two drinks in my hand.

"Not much, there's lots of food, but nothing stands out to me," Tsumugi replies from the other side of the kitchen.

"I guess it doesn't matter too much, let's just take this to the others." I sigh, "Maybe we can look through this room later, most of the stuff here is just ingredients."

We walk back into the kitchen with six drinks and some snacks.

The moment we placed the food down, Miu and Kokichi had already grabbed half of them each.

That's why we bring a second plate.

* * *

**-Gonta POV**

"Th-This time...! This time...We'll reach the exit!" Kaede shouts

Yes, Gonta must escape, Kaede, right!

"Gonta gonna escape. Become friends with everyone. Gentlemen...never give up!" Gonta shout

As they run into the tunnel, the only thoughts in Gonta's mind are of his bugs and the idea of having new friends when he leaves.

* * *

**-Angie POV**

After sitting down, we all talk for hours about anything we can think of. Eventually, all of us begin exploring the kitchen.

"I wonder what the others are doing now," Tsumugi speaks up, looking slightly concerned.

"Tenko was wondering about that as well." Tenko sheepishly comments.

We all go silent for a moment, thinking.

"Nishishi, maybe they all died," Kokichi laughs, a creepy smile on his face, "They were probably gutted or dismembered."

"Ah, p-please stop!" Tenko shrieks, with Himiko looking sick behind her.

Kokichi just smiles in response.

"Hah-hahahahah you're all a buncha wimps." Miu cackles, eyes bright.

We all end up sitting back down in the dining hall at some point.

We joke around for a while, Tenko almost ends up throwing Kokichi into a wall at one point. Thinking back to the warehouse, I recall everything we found there. The higher levels were more of a mix than anything, the lowest levels had sports equipment, and there was a whole level dedicated to ingredients for food. Basically, the entire place was disorganized from what we've seen so far. Did Kirumi ever actually organize that place in the game? I don't think she ever had the chance.

"Hey, you all know that stuff that was all over the ground in the warehouse? Can we move it all to one of the higher levels, someone might get hurt if it's all left lying on the ground." _And it could be used as a weapon,_ was left unspoken, but the message was clear to some of us.

"Oh, you're right! Some poor girl could get hurt! " Tenko despairs

"Pft, what's the point to that!?" Miu sputters

"Miu! Angie's right, someone could get hurt!" Tsumugi cries

"Aw, but I wanna see that idiot Kaito trip on something," Kokichi grumbles before sighing, "If my beloved wants to do chores, then fine, I'll find some other ways to humiliate that idiot."

"Beloved! Bwahahaha, you're kiddin' me!" Miu cackles as Tenko starts grinding her teeth.

"Uh oh," Kokichi flashes me a wink before running out the dining hall, Tenko hot on his heels and Miu chasing after them.

"It's plain to see we'll be cleaning out the warehouse sooner than we thought we would." Tsumugi comments as the rest of us walk back to the warehouse.

Silently, I breathe a sigh of relief, they agreed to help me. This way, all of the sports equipment will be harder to find.

_ **Especially the shotput balls.** _

* * *

**\- Korekiyo POV**

"Again!" Kaede shouts, rushing into the tunnel, forcing all of us to follow.

We have been continuing this loop for hours, how much longer must this go on, we are only raising our chances of failure the longer we go on.

As we run, I see others fall as I leap past traps. This entire tunnel is a trap designed to crush our spirits. I would stop us from carrying on, but I am much more interested in seeing who will be the first to stand up to Kaede.

Though she is very determined, there are flaws, nonetheless a good friend for sister, I believe I might introduce them one day.

* * *

***ding dong bing bong***

**"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." Monosuke starts**

**"It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now." Monotaro continues**

**"Whether you've been good or naughty, it's time to go tinkle and go to beddy-bye!" Monokid concludes with a laugh.**

**"The dining hall and gym are locked during nighttime, so be careful." Monphanie urges.**

**"Kyahahahaha! sweet dreams!" The monokubs laugh before the monitors all shut off.**

* * *

**\- Angie POV**

"It's nighttime so soon!?" Tenko exclaims in shock.

"Oops, guess we forgot what time it was," Kokichi shrugs.

"Forgetting is like a wound. The wound may heal," Tsumugi pauses, "But it has already left a scar." She finishes sadly.

"Cut the crap! Were you dropped on your head as a kid!?" Miu bellows.

"Miu, Please be considerate! Himiko is trying to sleep!" Tenko pleads.

"I'm still awake." Himiko mutters sadly.

"Oh, who cares!" Miu retorts

"Let's just go back to the dorms and get some sleep!" I cut in happily.

We'd managed to move everything that was on the ground in the warehouse to some of the upper levels. It may not be much, but it's all I can do for now.

"Ooh ooh! Can my beloved give me a piggyback ride!" Kokichi exclaims, waving his arms in the air with stars in his eyes.

"Wh-What! O-Of course not you d-degenerate-!" Tenko sputters before I cut in.

"Sure thing Kokichi."

Geez, Tenko. She looks like she's about to explode.

* * *

**\- Maki POV**

The moment the nighttime announcement finishes, some of us groan, we'd spent the whole day here.

I knew this was impossible from the start.

"Okay, everyone! This time for sure we'll-!"

"That's enough," Ryoma firmly states, stopping Kaede in her tracks.

"W-What," Kaede stammers, shocked.

Did she really think that we'd do this all night?

"We've all had enough. You can keep trying, but I'm going to my room." Ryoma declares, before walking to the ladder and climbing out.

"He just left the whole group alone," Kaede whispers, face blank. Traces of anger and shock hidden in her eyes. How can she be angry at him? Someone was eventually going to leave, If he hadn't, I would've.

"Kaede, I urge you not to blame him, we are all exhausted," Kirumi speaks, "I believe it would be best for us all to recover and attempt this at another time."

"I agree with Kirumi, the most logical course of action is to give up." Keebo supports Kirumi's.

"My spirit...is nearly broken." Korekiyo reasons.

After that, we all start to leave, one by one, we all leave the tunnel until only Kaito, Shuichi and Kaede are left.

* * *

_ **Friendship Fragments collected!** _

_ **Kokichi Oma - 1-5** _

_ **Tsumugi Shirogane - 1-5** _

_ **Tenko Chabashira - 1-5** _

_ **Himiko Yumeno - 1-5** _

_ **Miu Iruma - 1-5** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to switch the perspective occasionally to show the story progressing for both groups and the differences to the original timeline. I would have written about Kaede's group going into the actual tunnel and trying to beat it, but I found it impossible to write in a way that made sense. Either way, I find the breaks in between each run more interesting because there is conversation, and all of the characters have a better thought process than merely focusing on the next trap.


	8. What have I done?

"This is my room?" 

Walking into the room, I close the door behind me to look around. It only has the essentials, but it's not all that bad, I suppose. 

"Ah!" I grab a key of the table, "My key."

"Correct. That is the key to your room." Turning around, I see Monosuke standing next to me. 

"Oh, hello, Monosuke." I didn't have any problems with him or Monodam, and maybe Monotaro during his memory loss phase. I can at least stay sane in their presence. 

_ Unlike the others. _

"You can lock your room at any time ya want, and you're allowed to steal someone else's room key if ya want." Monosuke finishes with a sigh. "two down, five more to go." He grumbles. 

"Why do you have to tell so many people about the room keys? Are the other Monokubs not helping you?" I ask, curious.

"Monodam won't speak to anyone, Monophanie refuses to help, claiming its 'too gory', and Monotaro followed her," Monosuke replies. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to see five more of yous bastards." Monosuke soon disappears.

I shrug and open the closet next to me to see thousands of copies of the same outfit I'm wearing right now. That's going to get old fast. Maybe I can get Tsumugi to make some different clothes for me when her lab opens.

Sighing, I take off my smock and drop down onto the bed, placing a clock I took from the warehouse onto the table next to me.

I don't know what to do. Throughout the whole day, I've been running on adrenaline, but what now? I'm in another world. I long to say those words out loud, the words rolling off my tongue, but I can't. In this world, I'm always going to be watched. What can I even do? I've already changed something, I don't know what happened in the tunnel, but half of us didn't go. All because of my interference. It makes me feel giddy like I'm playing god, in a way I am. We even made some progress in the warehouse, so much cool stuff in there. Tsumugi agreed to go back with me tomorrow to get the boxes and finish moving the sports equipment out of the way. I don't know how I feel about her, but I want to try to get to know her. I just wish I knew what role she played here. Have I already screwed up?

I look over at the clock, almost midnight. I guess it'll be a late start tomorrow. Bouncing off the bed, I walk out of the room, leaving my bright yellow jacket far behind. 

* * *

Stretching, I look around to see if anyone else is outside. I don't see anyone, too bad. Soon I start running. I don't go inside the academy, I don't trust that place enough. I just need to calm my head, center my thoughts, running always helped me with that.

Okay, I'm in a different world, specifically the danganronpa universe. The problem with that is that I'm not exactly sure which one. There was no definitive ending to V3. Is Danganronpa fiction, or is it not. Damn game. I just _ had _ to get stuck into this one. The one that had no bloody ending, of course. I stop running and start pacing. I'll figure that fact out later. 

Next problem, _ the fuckin' game_. The first two are easy enough to try to stop, but the later ones are harder. Like oh, I don't know the third one! That one is a mess, living past it would be a miracle.

Slight problem...I only remember the major parts of the game. I have no clue how the timeline works. The first case is easy, there's a time limit, then things get tricky.

The whole story is going to get out of control because I'm fuckin' Angie! The second case would be an easy solve, Himiko's magic show solved the timeline issue. But Angie was the one who set that up, and I'm Angie, so what the hell do I do!

Next problem, Angie was the first victim to the third case, so that's just lovely. After that, It's impossible to figure out the wack of a timeline. Sighing I walk back to my room, I need to sleep.

It just _had_ to be Danganronpa.

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

**"Rise and shine ursine!"**

** "It's 8 a.m. bitches! Time to wake up and face the blood-drenched day!" **

** "I wonder who's dead this morning?" **

** "Stop it! If I suddenly see a dead body, I'll puke-!" **

* * *

I tune out the rest of their conversation as I get ready for the day, they never have anything important to say. Yawning, I look at my clock, I wish I could sleep in. I'm way too sleep-deprived to care about much today. Maybe I can take a nap later.

I leave my room and look around the dorms. No one. I run out of the building and start walking over to the dining hall. When I enter the academy, I hear a familiar voice call my name.

"Yo, Angie!" Turning around, I see Miu running up to me.

"Hey, Miu." We start walking to the dining hall together.

"Ya think those cockroaches are gonna ask about yesterday?" Miu asks

"Hmm, probably. We did decide not to go with everyone else, and we have no idea what happened to them."

We reach the dining hall only to see three other people, three who were in our group yesterday. Tenko, Himiko, and Kokichi. 

"Where the fuck is everyone!?" Miu screeches.

"Why should we tell you?" Kokichi cheekily asks.

"Kirumi is making food in the kitchen. I don't know about the others," Tenko cuts in, looking sad. "Kirumi explained that everyone had a hard day yesterday, so some might sleep in."

"Oh, okay." Miu and I sit down with the others after greeting Kirumi and wait for the rest of our group to arrive. People soon start to trickle in.

Tsumugi walks in with Kiyo and Kaito, followed by Gonta, Maki, Rantaro, and Keebo. We were just waiting for Kaede, Shuichi, and Ryoma. When Ryoma came, everyone started filling our group in on what happened in the tunnel, and we explained why we didn't go. Everyone soon understood, and no one blamed us. All of us were relieved.

* * *

"Oh, everyone's here already," Kaede speaks upon entering the room.

My eyes narrow when I see almost everyone who went into the tunnel with her look annoyed. They were down there longer than the first time, and with there being less people, they didn't get any breaks. With them failing much quicker, they could have run that thing twenty times in the time it took to do it once as a whole group.

_ We made things easier for ourselves, but the others suffered for it _

"I have an announcement!" Monokuma appears.

Everyone starts screaming.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to not surprise you." Monokuma cackles

"So, you did mean to surprise us." Himiko blankly stares at Monokuma

"Well? Your announcement?" Rantaro asks.

"It's not terribly important, but...It's easier to stay alive by being an obvious goody-two-shoes, right? Being thrust into a killing game doesn't mean you'll be able to kill someone easily..."

"Get to the fuckin' point!" Miu shouts

"Grr, damn kids, no respect! I'm giving you a motive to kill!" Monokuma roars, "Now, listen closely, and don't interrupt me!!!"

"Now then, the special motive I've prepared is called the ** First Blood Perk! **Wow! For the first murder that occurs, no class trial will be held! Can you believe it? That means the first one to kill someone will get to graduate, no strings attached!" Monokuma cheers.

First blood perk, we never did find out what happens if you use that. 

"Huh? That's all? We just gotta kill someone to get outta here!?" Miu questions. 

"** 'That's all' **!? What's that supposed to mean!?" Keebo cries, annoyed.

"S-Stop messing around...Do you think this is fun for us? Do you really think I'd kill someone just to get out? In your dreams!" Kaede shouts, "We're not gonna lose to you! We promised each other we'd escape from this!"

** _ "Liar" _ **

"Puhuhu... Spare me your false bravado. You should be focusing on how you plan to survive. You just gotta kill someone, right?"

"Why you... bastard!" Kaito barks

I stop paying attention after that. I'm trying to work with Kaede, but when she talks like that...it hurts. She was the first. I want to scream at her, how can she say this one day and the next willingly attempt to kill one of us. I get her reasons, but it doesn't change how I feel.

"I'm through letting him have his way! I've had enough!!!" Kaito screams and lunges towards Monokuma to grab him. 

For me, time slows down. I leap from my seat and before Kaito can make his way around the table to get to Monokuma...I jump onto his back.

"Wh-What the hell!? Angie!?" Kaito screeches as I lean back with all my might, causing him to stumble backward's...and away from Monokuma. 

"You're gonna break the rules if you hurt him!" I shout back.

I know how risky this is, but...the Monokubs haven't shown up. Did I stop it? Monokuma is watching us with a dangerous glint in his eye, one paw raised to his mouth. They're not going to do it. Kaito eventually falls forwards, in an attempt to get me off, and I land on his back. That's one way to stop him from going after Monokuma.

Looking up, I see everyone gaping at us. Oops. At least I stopped Kaito. I know that the Monokubs would've crushed Monokuma...but if they hadn't? What if they'd gotten to Kaito and killed him, I couldn't risk it.

"Ooh, let me help Angie!" Kokichi whoops with stars in his eyes as he jumps onto Kaito's back, settling down next to me. "Nishishishi"

"Gah! Get off me!" Kaito gasps, his face turning purple. Kokichi and I jump off of Kaito.

"Upupupu, what a twist! And I was so close to getting you punished." Monokuma sighs in disappointment, "Be glad these two stopped you, you won't be so lucky next time!" Monokuma growls, before quickly disappearing.

Everyone starts shouting at each other, but I've stopped listening.

What did I just do? Monokuma didn't get blown up. I just stopped Monokuma from getting blown up. Oh, Atua. I feel sick. 

As we all disperse, I head to the warehouse with Tsumugi, my head is filled with questions. I screwed up. Big time.

** What's going to happen to the time limit now? **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation, this Thursday until Monday, and I don't know when I'll have another chapter out.  
I've also updated a bunch of the first chapters to make it easier to read. I will go back another time to add some more stuff to the first chapters!


	9. Isn't that a question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Enjoy the update.

Tsumugi and I spent a while in the warehouse moving stuff around. We took some stuff of the higher levels down onto the ground. Even some sports equipment, so that it wasn't all bunched together.

"Angie, are you okay?" Tsumugi asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah, just thinking." I sigh, walking up to the shotput balls in the corner of the room.

"Today was so shocking, I'm glad you stopped Kaito," Tsumugi says.

I wince at that reminder, it was the right thing to do, but at the same time,

"Yah, great." 

...I'm stuck because of that.

I lean down and pick up a shotput ball, studying my hands. I can hold the shotput ball with ease right now. I wonder how Kaede dealt with the fact she had a murder weapon in her backpack, It's impressive she managed not to show any signs. She carried out the whole plan without fail. The thought made me sick.

"Where do you want to put those?" Tsumugi asks, looking at the shotput ball in my hand.

Biting my tongue, I try to think. 

"I don't know... can we just leave them in the back of the room? I think I'm done for the day," I ask, already walking away with one box in my hands.

"Oh, umm...sure thing, Angie" Tsumugi looks down at the last box before picking it up and stumbling after me. 

* * *

After spending some more time with Tsumugi, I went back to my room to have a nap and woke up an hour later. If I'm trying to stop the murders, I'm already failing. Fantastic. I blame my sleep-deprived mind from this morning as the problem. I know it was a stupid decision, but I couldn't risk the chances of losing Kaito. Them destroying Monokuma in the game was probably scripted, but if it was an accident? The idea that they really were going to kill Kaito...I couldn't risk it. Monokuma could give it to us later, maybe. Damn time-limit. I've managed to screw up the only murder that I had a literal countdown for. This sucks.

* * *

I leave my room and start walking around the academy. What to do? I have some time left before the nighttime announcement. In the original game...Kaede would be in the library with Shuichi right now, I could go check to see if they're at least going to stay the same. I make my way down into the basement, trying to be as quiet as possible in case they hear me. Peeking into the library, I let out a silent sigh of relief. Kaede and Shuichi were talking in front of the secret door, at least I didn't affect that. I spend a moment listening to their conversation before someone interrupts me.

"Say, what are you doing?" Kiyo questions, walking up behind me.

I slam the library door shut and turn to Kiyo.

"Umm, I-"

"What was that!?" I hear Kaede's voice from inside the library before I hear someone storming up to the door.

A yelp escapes my lips as I take off running towards the game room.

Kiyo stares blankly at the library door before taking off after me, a slightly panicked expression on his face.

We shut the door just as Kaede opens the library door.

"What have you done?" Kiyo asks sternly.

"N-Nothing! I just saw Kaede and Shuichi going into the library, and they were doing some really weird stuff and-" I speak rapidly, best to make it look like a complete coincidence. But before I can finish, we hear Kaede and Shuichi shouting down the hallway. I wince, great, I've just screwed that up.

Kiyo glances at the door before staring intently at me.

"Follow me," Kiyo sighs before swiftly walking up to the table in the corner of the room and sitting down, gesturing for me to sit on another seat. The moment I sit down, Kaede bursts through the door, Shuichi not far behind her.

"This is the last place we haven't checked, they've gotta be-!" Kaede stops the moment she sees us, "Oh!"

"Goodday Kaede, Shuichi. What has happened?" Kiyo questions calmly.

"Umm, we uh, that's not the problem! how long have you two been down here?!" Kaede fires back, suspicion in her eyes. I shift slightly. Please don't sell me out, Kiyo.

"Most of the afternoon, why does it concern you?" Kiyo replies. I internally cheer.

Kaede's resolve breaks at his words, "Nevermind. Umm, have you two seen anyone else pass by recently?"

"No, we have not," Kiyo answers before turning his back on her, clearly done with the conversation. Kaede, embarrassed, leaves the room. Shuichi studies us both for a moment before following her.

I breathe a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

Kiyo nods before replying, "Now, may you tell me what you were doing? I am most curious."

Okay, I have to think this through, I can't let Shuichi and Kaede know I was eavesdropping because they might think I'm the mastermind. I doubt Kiyo would blab, but I need to make it so that if he does...it goes in my favor.

"Well...I was walking past the library, when I heard this rumbling noise from inside, so I looked inside. I saw Kaede and Shuichi in front of one of the bookcases. It was weird, there was this door hidden behind it, and they were promising to keep it a secret!" At Kiyo's raised eyebrow I deflate a bit, "I sort of listened to their conversation," 

"Intriguing." Kiyo comments before continuing, "Did you see how they opened it?" 

I shake my head "I only walked in when it was open."

"How disappointing," Kiyo sighs. "Kehehe, very well, I shall keep this to myself for now."

"Thank you!" I beam at him. Before the third chapter, I always did think he was a great character. 

"Say Kiyo, wanna hang out?" Right now, he's proving my opinion to be true. 

* * *

Kiyo and I spent hours talking about Anthropology before we separated.

We found a mutual love in different cultures. 

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** "This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." **

** "It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now." **

** "The dining hall and gym are locked, so if you're stuck in there,-" **

** "You've gotta wait till mornin' to get out!" **

** "Bedtime, Ursine!" **

* * *

Nighttime huh. I take off my jacket and shoes before dropping down onto my bed. What a day, was there anything else I could have messed up? Then again, Kaede's expression when she ran into the game room was kinda worth it. I'm glad Kiyo covered for me, he's not that bad. But that was still a close call. Kiyo believed what I told him, that's good. I can't see what I told him backfiring on me, especially since I was open about what I saw. The only problem is if Shuichi and Kaede think I'm the mastermind because of it. If it comes to it, I'll fight back and reveal they were keeping it a secret, make them more suspicious than I am. I would be screwing them over, but I'll be saving myself.

** *ding dong *ding dong * **

"Eh?" Rolling off my bed, I walk up to the door and open it to a surprising face.

"Miu?" 

"I-I c-can't sleep...S-So you get the privilege of having this gorgeous genius stay in your room!" Miu trembles slightly.

Taking in the state she's in, I let her enter my room, ignoring the small flush that makes its way onto my face. Miu had her hair tied back into a ponytail and was currently taking off all her accessories and boots. Leaving her in only her socks and uniform. I shut the door behind us and sit down next to her.

"C-Can you believe that damn bear!? Givin' us some stupid motive like c-cmon! there's no way I'm gonna get my hands dirty like that!" Miu gestures wildly with her hands before laying down on my bed. "How'd we get mixed up in this shit." 

I don't reply as I lay down next to her and place my hand above hers. Isn't that a question. 

** _ How did we get into this mess?_**

* * *

_ **Friendship Fragments collected!** _

_ **Korekiyo Shinguji - 1-5** _

_ **Miu Iruma - 2-5** _


	10. Dust-out!

** ding dong bing bong **

** "Rise, and shine ursine!" **

** "It's 8 a.m." **

** "The dining hall and gym are now open." **

** "So wake up and go eat some grub!" **

** "Or starve, we don't care." **

* * *

"How positive," I deadpan.

Miu snorts, "Fuckin' bears." 

I laugh. Ignoring the weight in my jacket. 

I don't know why I'm doing this.

* * *

Miu went to the dining hall at my insistence. I didn't. Waiting until she was out of sight, I make my way down the steps and into the basement. I hate this place, it's always so so dark. _ Just like that place. _ I screw my eyes shut, clearing my head of thoughts before walking towards that damned library. I walk straight up to the hidden door and push the bookcase out of the way. There's still dust in the card reader. 

** _ "Shuichi will be here soon." _ **

I Know.

Checking behind me, I carefully lift a tiny notebook from my pocket. Turning back to the black and white door, I rip out a page and raise it above the card reader... And jam it inside, shaking it as much as I can to get all of the dustout. My actions become more frantic as time passes. _ Stupid, stupid, _ ** _ stupid! _ **

I'm breathing heavily by the time I'm done, slamming my hand onto the metal door, the sound echoing across the empty, abandoned room. I leave after that, I walk past a boy with blue hair on my way to the dining hall. He walks into the basement. I watch him before turning away, a small smile on my lips. What will happen now?

* * *

_ I wish I could remember more from the games. _

I sigh, picking at my food, deep in thought.

I could use one of the notebooks from the warehouse to write down what I remember, but what if someone finds it? I'd either become a target for the mastermind... or everyone would think I'm the mastermind. 

I really don't want that to happen. 

I wonder, with no time limit... what will Kaede and Shuichi do...? Their plan in the game was based entirely on the time limit. Glancing at Kaito, I know that won't happen. If nothing happens, Monokuma can give us the time limit, but it wouldn't be the same. Besides, knowing certain people's secrets, it won't take long for someone to make a move. 

_ It really is like a game of chess _

Kaede stands up and clears her throat.

"I'd like to apologize for what happened...in the tunnel the other day." 

That's new.

** _ "Is it really?" _ **

"I should've been more considerate of everyone's feelings." she sighs "I was too focused on the tunnel... So, I'm sorry..." Kaede finishes with a tight smile. Her words sound so scripted, she might as well have spent all night planning what to say.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, you did nothing wrong!" Kaito replies with a grin.

"We were all just tired," Rantaro states with a relaxed smile. _ Playboy. _

Others other similar reassurances to Kaede, but Maki, Kiyo, and Ryoma stay silent. The group that didn't go in the tunnel, _ my group _, turn away. No one speaks up from our side.

What could we say when we weren't there? We didn't feel their pain. We didn't experience the endless torture of that tunnel. Nothing, that's what. We have no right. I only watched through a screen, and even then, I was detached from them, resetting over and over again to beat it and win some silly prize. Endless torture. How gory.

* * *

"What is it?"

"Look at the card reader."

The boy moves the bookcase to reveal a hidden door.

"The dust is gone!"

"I checked it, after nighttime, and the dust was there. When I checked again this morning, it was gone."

"Someone entered this door during nighttime?"

"Yeah"

They look at each other.

"...So, what do we do now?"

* * *

After breakfast, I go back to my room and look through everything on my monopad, to do with the student info. I finish in five minutes. No important information. Friendship fragments are apparently real, and I've already got one each with Tsumugi, Kokichi, Kiyo, Tenko, and Himiko. I have two with Miu.

I click my tongue, what to do... I walk out of my room and tie my jacket around my waist, embracing the cool breeze that greets me as I step outside. I spend awhile walking around. I pass about five people before I see someone I want to spend time with. Smiling, I approach K1-B0.

"Why are we being forced to play a killing game, what is Monokuma after?" Keebo asks, deep in thought.

**I spend some time with Keebo contemplating Monokuma's motives... I steer clear of the truth.**

* * *

"Since you have come to speak to me... I can assume you have taken an interest in me," Keebo declares with a bright smile.

"Maybe, It's not every day I meet someone like you!" I giggle. He's like a baby, and I'm talking to him!

"Very well, you may ask me any questions you wish!" Keebo smiles.

I think a bit before asking my first question, "Can you really feel emotion?" 

Keebo goes silent, answering slowly, "I can produce heartfelt remarks through calculation, but... I can feel human emotions, like you, if that's what you're asking."

"That's really cool." I offer him a gentle smile. 

Keebo beams in response.

Did I ever go through his free time events? 

** _ "Did you ever think of him as more than a robot?" _ **

Shut up.

* * *

_ Annoying _

After leaving Keebo, I went straight to the school store.

I spend an hour pushing stupid coins into the monomono machine. I even ended up taking a chair from the dining hall at some point. Who knew this thing could be so damn stubborn. I'd grabbed some boxes from the warehouse, and whenever I got something new, I stuffed it in. 

"What are you doing?" I turn around and see Maki standing in the doorway.

"Dancing. What does it look like?" I deadpan, pushing another coin into the machine.

Maki glares at me "How long have you been here?"

"Dunno, an hour at most." I shrug. Turning back to the machine to see what I got. A bag of sugar. Amazing. Maki eyes the boxes I'd brought into the room, rolling her eyes before leaving. I turn back to the monomono machine and put in another coin, right as I hear the door open again. I stare at Maki as she walks right up to me and places another chair down. 

"Let me try," Maki mumbles, taking a pile of her own coins from her pocket and placing one in. A Teddy Bear. Maki's eye twitches as she quickly inserts another coin, dumping the bear in a box. Oh, it's on!

* * *

**I spend hours with Maki going back and forth, trying to get the best item possible. She helps me carry the boxes back to my room, where we start sorting through it all.**

"Maki, Maki, look!" I wave my hands in front of her face until she turns to glare at me.

"What."

I point to my head where a headband with a pair of bear ears rested in my hair. "They're so adorable!" I giggle.

Maki turns away, "They're not bad." She mumbles, tugging on her hair.

I grin. I consider that a win.

"Stop smiling like that, it's annoying," Maki states, looking through another box. 

We sit in silence for a minute before Maki sighs.

"What are those boxes for?" Maki asks, pointing at the boxes on the other side of the room.

"Oh, those? They're from Tsumugi!" I reply, my soul warming at the thought of Tsumugi's kind gesture.

Maki looks at me, "What's in them?"

"Art supplies, silly! Since my lab isn't... open, I need to keep myself busy somehow!" I wilt a little at that. I won't get a lab until after the second trial if I even live up to then. 

Maki watches me closely, she changes the subject. 

"Where are you from?"

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly.

"Your name...It's different." Maki continues. _ My name? My name wasn't always Angie. _

"From a small island," I reply casually, avoiding her eyes.

_ Angie, Angie, Angie, _ _ Angie, Angie, Angie, _ _ Angie, Angie, Angie. _

My eyes darken, How can I so easily say that I'm Angie? What happened to the real one? 

Maki and I soon part ways. She gives me a sketchbook before she leaves.

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** "This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." **

** "It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now." **

** "Zzzzzzzzzz" **

** "Aw, Monophanie's already sleeping!" **

** "We should all go to bed now." **

** ". . ." **

** "Bedtime, Ursine!" **

* * *

Nighttime? Things are less tense without a time limit hanging over us. I untie my hair and let it fall around me before jumping onto the bed.

Maki and Keebo, huh. I could've chosen worse. I snuggle deep into my blankets, falling asleep with the bear ears still on my head.

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** "Rise and shine, ursine!" **

** "This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles." **

** "It's 8 a.m.! Time to wake up!" **

* * *

** _ Friendship Fragments collected! _ **

** _ K1-B0 - 1-5 _ **

** _ Maki Harukawa - 1-5 _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back at school! So sad. Been busy since I got back so I haven't had much time to write. I went back on Monday and edited the first two chapters and merged them into one chapter. I found them too short and merging them was the best option I had. In the chapters Death tunnel and Isn't that a question, I've also added the friendship fragments to the end.


	11. Another day, Another life

"Ahhhh!" My head snaps towards that sound. I see Kaede standing at her door. Monokuma in the hallway. Kaede gapes at Monokuma as he starts speaking. I'm too far away to hear much.

"How curious," Rantaro mutters near me. I turn to look at him. I never understood him. It's hard, to be near him, he sets me off in all the wrong ways.

Catching me staring, Rantaro flashes me a grin before walking out of the building. _Normie. _I forcefully push down my jealousy, before fleeing the building as well. Shuichi watches us both leave, a thoughtful look placed delicately upon his face.

Kaede slams the door in Monokuma's face.

* * *

I walk outside and see Miu walking towards the academy.

"Hey, Miu!" I greet as I catch up to her.

"Hmm, Angie? You that eager to see this gorgeous bod?" Miu laughs with a smirk.

"No, not really," I reply with a straight face.

"Wh-! Come on!" Miu cries, looking upset.

"I come for your winning personality!" I cheer. I probably shouldn't mess with her like this.

Miu stares at me blankly. "Whatever, fuckin' bobblehead," Miu mutters, stalking off towards the dining hall.

"Wh-Whats that supposed to mean!?" I screech as Miu cackles.

* * *

"Hi, Angie!" Tenko greets enthusiastically, as she plops down onto the seat across from us, a bowl in her hands. "Miu." Tenko greets with a nod.

Miu ignores Tenko.

We eat in silence for a couple minutes.

"Angie, why are you wearing those? N-Not that I want you to take them off!" Tenko asks with a flush, glancing at the bear ears I'm still wearing. "And where's your jacket, won't you get cold!?" She frets.

"I needed a change, and if I get cold... I can just put it back on," I reply with a shrug. It's true, I was getting sick of the same look. I'd left my hair untied this morning and wrapped my jacket around my waist.

"As for the headband, it's cute!" That was also true.

Tenko goes silent, blushing furiously.

"Hah! Look at you! All hot and bothered, eh!?" Miu pipes in, a malicious grin on her face.

I shift uncomfortably, "Miu..."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Tenko fumes, standing up.

"Heeeee! N-Nothing!" Miu whimpers.

Tenko huffs before sitting down.

"Um, Tenko? Where's Himiko?" I question, desperate to change the subject.

Tenko wilts a bit at that "I don't know, I wanted to come here with her, but she said she had to recharge her mana and left." With a sigh, she exclaims, "I can't find her anywhere, what if she runs into a degenerate!?"

"Oh, Tenko. Maybe we can-" The door opens, stopping me in my tracks.

Kaede and Shuichi enter the room, their eyes locking onto Miu's form instantly. Uh, Oh.

I lock eyes with Kaede, who seems annoyed at the fact that Tenko and I are here. _Some leader. _

"Tenko, how about we go look for Himiko now?" I ask, getting up from my seat. "Be careful, I'll see you later," I whisper to Miu before dragging a stammering Tenko out of the room.

"You too," Miu whispers into thin air.

* * *

"Please, Miu! I really want to get out of here with everyone! And to do that, I need your help! So...please! I'm begging you!"

...

"I'm begging you too! We could really use your help, Miu. Please..."

...

"Wh-What the hell...? Quit bowing to me..."

...

"F-Fine, I'll do it... Okay?"

* * *

I find Himiko hiding behind a corner in the Entrance hall, watching Kokichi taunt Kaito.

Himiko, Kaito, and Kokichi. Kaito and Kokichi. _**What.**_

Kaito storms off, Kokichi follows after him, leaving Himiko alone with me.

Shaking my head, I walk up to her and tap her on the shoulder. "Himiko...?"

"Nyeh!" Himiko jumps, quickly turning around. "Wh-When did you get here?"

"A couple minutes ago, saw you staring!" I reply with a grin, rocking back and forth on my heels.

"It's nothing," Himiko mutters, pulling her hat down, face beet red.

"Himiko!" Tenko screams, having spotted us.

Himiko groans beside me, making my heart soften. I hope she can learn to express herself while Tenko is still alive.

"Maybe my wish will come true," I whisper into the air. Himiko glances at me but says nothing as Tenko joins us.

**I spend the next hour hanging out with them both before going back to my room.**

* * *

"Are these... iron balls? They look like they're for shot put ball..."

...

"Kaede? Is something wrong? We need to go before Miu changes her mind."

"...Oh, Sorry!"

...

She stuffs everything in her hands into her backpack.

* * *

"Hiya!" Monokuma suddenly pops up next to me.

"Whoa!" I stumble backward and fall onto my bed.

"Geez what's with that reaction, it's only little ol' me." Monokuma tilts his head before grumbling slightly, "It took forever for me to get you alone."

"Why would you want to see me? Does this have to do with why you were talking to Kaede?" I question, calming my racing heart.

"HAHA Ding Ding Ding!" Monokuma cackles.

"So, what do you want?" I ask with a weary look. I don't remember this part of the game.

"Ahh, I just wanted to let you know that two of the research labs have been opened, that's all." He replies flippantly.

"Do you mean...the Ultimate Labs?"

"Uh-huh. But only two of em! Yours ain't open yet. You can go into other people's labs whenever you want, catch em' off guard when they're all relaxed, and BAM!" Monokuma wheezes with a malicious laugh. "Happy Murdering!"

"Shut up!" I screech at him before he disappears.

I lean back against a nearby wall with a deep sigh. Damn bears.

* * *

"You're fuckin' late! How dare you waste precious seconds of my time!"

...

"I was thinking... the camera should be triggered by the security sensor."

...

"I'm going to set it up on the moving bookcase."

* * *

I walk into the Ultimate Pianists lab first.

I would've gone to Miu's, but she kicked anyone that came close to her lab out. So now I'm stuck with Kaede's lab. I never was a big fan of her talent. She can play an instrument, amazing. I guess it's just my old bitterness making me feel this way, but I can't help it. I loved music, sure, but I couldn't play one for the life of me.

I lower myself onto the bench. I could only play the piano. Yet even with that, I struggled.

Slowly opening the cover, I gaze at the black-and-white keys staring back at me with a sad look. _Kaede. _

The door to the room creaks opens.

"Hello?" A voice calls out. My breath hitches, I never wanted to be alone with her.

* * *

"Kaito!" I bounce up to him.

"Hey, Angie!" He flashes me his signature grin, "Good to see ya! Mind helping me find Kokichi, I was talking to him earlier, but he ran away." He scratches his head, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Sure!" I reply with a shrug.

Kaito chuckles at my response, "You bored?" At my nod, he continues, "C'mon then! Let's find Kokichi!"

**Kaito and I spent some time looking for Kokichi**

* * *

"So... I have a couple questions, Kaito." I start hesitantly, taking another bite of my sandwich.

We'd settled down on a bench outside, with a plate full of sandwiches, courtesy of Kirumi.

"You do? Don't hold back, I'll listen!" Kaito laughs, pumping his fists together.

I bite my tongue, "Well... you're an astronaut trainee, right?"

"Sure am! But even if I'm a trainee, I'm definitely gonna get accepted, no doubt about it!"

I tilt my head slightly away from him. Thoughts of leaving everyone to deal with that place on their own... Because I was afraid, flutter to the forefront of my mind. "What's the training like?"

With a serious expression, Kaito responds calmly, "To be honest, It's as intense as it can get. The universe is harsh. You've gotta be able to handle any situation thrown at you."

I crack a slight smile at that "What did you learn?" I turn back to him, curiosity shining in my eyes.

"It's pretty straightforward. Medicine, scuba diving, linguistics, survival training, aeronautical engineering, languages..."

"Medicine...?" The thought of medicine is like a tug at my memories, something I've forgotten.

"Yeah, In case someone got injured, you needed to know the basics to help, especially if you were on your own." Kaito patiently explains.

"What about languages?" I question, trying to force myself to ignore the comment about medicine.

"The most important thing for an astronaut is teamwork, so communication is necessary! It makes up a fourth of basic training!"

I grin widely, "What languages can you speak?" I question, feeling my excitement rising.

"I can speak English, Japanese, and Russian fluently! I also had to learn about their cultures." Kaito declares proudly.

"Wow, you're incredible," I whisper in awe. _Kaito._

He doesn't hear me.

"I wish I could get back to training, the universe is getting away from me!" He raises a fist to the sky or er cage. "The world needs this Luminary of the stars to shine brighter than ever!"

Ah, I forgot he had an ego the size of Miu's.

"You could train a bit here? It's not much, but it'll help!" I suggest hesitantly, I know he trained with Shuichi, but maybe that's not enough...

Kaito chuckles, "We'll see."

**Kaito and I separate after a while. I go back to my room, feeling much happier than before.**

* * *

**ding dong bing bong**

**"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."**

**"It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now."**

**"Say goodbye!"**

**"For one of you, it might be your last nighttime ever!"**

**"Or, you might make it another night!"**

**"Who knows!"**

**"Bedtime, Ursine!"**

* * *

I lay down on my bed, a thoughtful frown twisted onto my face.

I lean over the edge of my bed... and roll a shotput ball out from under it. I watch it roll to the other side of the room, hitting the wall softly, and coming back, falling right into my hands. I pick it up and lay it onto the bed next to me, staring at it. _Kaede, can I really trust you not to use this? Smash Rantaro's head in, just like last time. I haven't changed anything, what sort of fool would believe I have? _

_ **I just changed the timing.** _

A sickening laugh bubbles up in my throat, and I let it loose. Just keep breathing, just keep laughing.

* * *

**ding dong bing bong**

**"Rise and shine, ursine!"**

**"This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."**

**"Wake up, bastards! It's 8 a.m.!"**

**"So long, bear-well!"**

* * *

I stroll out of my room at a slow pace. No need to rush.

"Ah, sorry! I was just... going to the bathroom." Huh. I quietly close my door behind me and lean over the railing. Kaede and Shuichi.

"Are you ready, then? We have to get the cameras from Miu, remember?" Kaede sternly reminds Shuichi. I crouch down to stay out of sight.

"Yeah, right... Sorry I kept you waiting."

"It's fine, let's just go!"

I carefully listen to the tapping of their shoes, waiting until I'm confident they're gone.

"Wow! Who knew Angie could be so devious, listening to other people's conversations like that!" A dramatic gasp falls from their lips as I jump, bashing my head into the railing in the process, and falling down the stairs, I turn around.

"Ow, Kokichi!" I grumble, a hand slightly covering my right eye as I hold my head.

"Oops, sorry, Angie!" Kokichi sticks his tongue out in a sheepish manner before smiling innocently again.

"Whatever, and I wasn't listening to their conversation, It was a coincidence!" I deny, crossing my arms in annoyance. So what if I was curious!

"Nishishi, are you sure~" Kokichi sing-songs with a toothy grin, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Pft, of course, I'm sure! Now come on." I grab his sleeve and start walking out of the building, towards the dining hall.

"H-Hey, Angie!" Kokichi cries, "What'd I do?"

I glare at him, idiot. "You're going to come with me for some food, and get some ice for my head!" Because damn does it sting. My pain tolerance is very, very low, something I have in common with Tenko.

"It's not even that bad!" He retorts.

"Don't care!" I answer, a happy grin on my face.

"By the way, there's a fight happening in the dining hall right now, so you might wanna be careful." Kokichi casually says, a hint of warning in his voice.

I raise an eyebrow at that, "And why aren't you stopping it?"

Kokichi shrugs, "Why should I? Something's finally happening to break the boring routine."

I snort, "Good point."

* * *

Kokichi and I walk in the dining hall and stare at the chaos before us.

Kaede, Kirumi, Ryoma, Kiyo, Maki, and Kaito were all in the room.

"-I'm just saying that I'll give you guys my life. I... don't have a reason to live anymore. So I'm willing to hand my life over so someone can escape, and go get help." Ryoma finishes just as we enter. He glances at us two briefly, nods, and then turns back to everyone else.

"N-No way! We promised we'd all get out of here together!" Kaede shouts. Wasn't she going to Miu's? What happened?

"Hmph, I hoped it'd end that way. That's why I waited so long to bring it up." Ryoma sighs.

"Then wait longer! Don't just give up like that!" Kaito roars at Ryoma.

"The longer we wait, the higher the chances someone will kill either way. Monokuma might even take the motive away. This way? Someone can get out, get help." Ryoma fights back.

"N-No... That's not-" Kaede stammers, desperately fighting.

"This is the best choice for this situation." Ryoma cuts in. "Whoever kills me gets to leave without a trial, everyone else will be fine."

"The person who escapes would be able to request help, effectively saving everyone." Kiyo continues, understanding in his eyes.

"What if whoever kills him doesn't tell?" Maki questions, a dangerous glint in her eyes. "What if they just carry on with their life? Forget about everyone else."

"Don't be stupid! We all disappeared at the same time, someone would notice the connection!" Kaito snaps back

"But would that person not be viewed as a criminal, I can see Maki's reasoning." Kirumi interjects, "The laws of our world have no effect here, but once they leave?"

"Everyone...?" Kaede speaks up, ignored.

"They would not be viewed upon kindly, even if they spoke of us who are trapped here, I doubt they would believe someone who has just admitted to committing a crime as grave as murder." Kiyo solemnly responds.

"Would not mentioning the crime until after everyone has been rescued be wise?" Kirumi question.

"G-Guys!" Kaito tries to speak, anger plastered onto his face.

"No, they'd probably ask how you escaped, and the others didn't," Ryoma replies, looking thoughtful.

"EVERYONE STOP!" Kaede screams, breathing heavily, "Listen to yourselves! This is wrong!"

"Oh, you have a better idea? We'd love to hear it." Maki snaps back, glaring at Kaede.

"I umm..." Kaede trails off.

"Guys, there's no need for-" Kaito is cut off by Maki stalking up to Kaede.

"You have no idea what to do. We've all been trying, planning, what have you done?" Maki snarls, "You've done nothing! All you've done is run around with Shuichi! You're supposed to be the leader, but you haven't even been trying to help us!"

"I doubt you've done much, whenever I see you, you're just walking around and ignoring everyone!" Kaede laughs harshly, face red in embarrassment and rage. "The only time I've ever seen you talk to someone willingly was when you were with Angie! I have no idea how you became a child caregiver!" She screeches.

"Were you watching us!?" Maki hisses.

"Don't be full of yourself!" Kaede shrieks.

Maki's face goes blank before she whispers, "Do you want to die?" Her blood-red eyes flash, making Kaede flinch, "If you really were our leader, you wouldn't be so easy to rile up, and you wouldn't be such a coward." She snarls before storming out of the room.

The room is silent, everyone stares at Kaede before she storms out of the room.

"Wow," Kokichi says, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," I sigh, staring at the door.

We all silently do whatever we were doing before that incident, awkwardly shuffling around each other until only Kokichi was left with me. We eat our food and leave the room. Kokichi takes some ice and pours it over my head, breaking the silence that surrounded us with laughter.

* * *

"We can spend the day in this classroom, maybe work in shifts."

...

"From this classroom, we can see anyone who goes into the basement!"

...

"Is this...a vent?"

...

"It's connected to the library in the basement."

...

"We should set up the cameras."

* * *

"Ngh, Rantaro!" Kokichi whines.

Rantaro chuckles, "Sorry, Kokichi, but you shouldn't drop ice on people's heads." He reprimands with a smile.

"Rantaro's absolutely right, Kokichi," I reply, throwing a smug and triumphant look his way.

"Y-You two are s-s-so M-MEAN!" Kokichi cries, a fresh wave of crocodile tears coming.

I hug Kokichi, "Oh, stop crying, Kichi!" Kokichi's tears stop.

"Ah, would you look at that?" Rantaro chuckles, ruffling Kokichi's hair with one hand, "You've got a new nickname _Kichi." _

"Shut it, Sunshine!" I snap

"S-Sunshine!" Rantaro yelps

"Nishishi Looks like I'm not the only one!" Kokichi cackles, grin widening further and further by the second, "Yours is so bad!"

"Don't insult my nicknames!" I wail.

* * *

"I'll stack more books around the vent so no one can get through!"

...

"This will work... This will definitely work!"

* * *

"Okay, let me get this straight." Rantaro cuts in with a chuckle. "You two are planning to pull a prank on Keebo?"

Kokichi nods vehemently, "That robot needs to be put in his place!"

Rantaro smiles at me "You agree with him?"

"Of course, I do!" I mentally snort, this is really happening.

Rantaro heaves a sigh and raises his hands in surrender, "Alright, alright, I'll help."

"Yay, Thanks, Sunshine!" Kokichi squeals.

"So, what are we going to do to Keebo?" I question.

Kokichi snickers, "I have the perfect plan!"

* * *

"I'm going to go check in the basement."

"Okay, be fast! Now that we've got a plan, things are definitely looking up!"

* * *

"Gah!"

"Hey, Keebo!" I approach Keebo with a polite smile on my face.

"Ah, hello, Angie." Keebo greets, relaxing slightly.

"Something wrong?" I tilt my head innocently.

"No, the last hour Kokichi has been following me, he looked rather unusual." Keebo frets.

I smile slightly at that. Nice job, Kichi.

"Hmm, I'll stay with you to make sure he doesn't try anything!" I declare with a grin.

Keebo smiles softly at me, "Very well, thank you, Angie." Oh, you poor baby, you won't be thanking me later.

"Where do you want to go, Keebo?" I inquire, walking beside him.

"I am not certain. I was supposed to spend the day with Miu, but she has locked herself in her room, claiming she needs rest." Keebo sighs, "I don't know why you humans refuse to take care of yourselves!"

I giggle, "Neither do we!"

* * *

"Wh-What is this? What's wrong with this thing!? Is this... paint? Who would do this!?"

* * *

After spending roughly an hour with Keebo, I start to put our plan in motion.

"Keebo?" I turn to him, a sheepish smile on my face.

"Yes, Angie?" Keebo inquiries.

"I'm a bit peckish, do you mind if we go to the dining hall?"

"Oh, it's no problem at all!" Keebo replies before heading in that direction.

I raise my hand to my mouth, hiding my grin, "Thank you, Keebo."

Let's just hope Kokichi and Rantaro are done with their parts.

* * *

"Ah, Shuichi! You're back! I've gotta run to the warehouse, but I'll be back in a minute, okay?"

* * *

"Yo, Keebo, Angie!" Kaito jogs up to us, "What're you two up to?"

"Ah, Kaito. We were on our way to the dining hall. Angie is hungry."

"Geez, don't say it like that, It sounds like you have to come with me," I grumble.

"Oh man, can I come with you guys, I'm starving!" Kaito exclaims.

"Did you not have any nutrition today?" Keebo questions.

"Nah, it's not that. I took Angie's suggestion, and I've been training all afternoon with Maki!"

"Good for you, Kaito, but why were you with Maki!?" I question

"Tch, she was in a bad mood after her fight with Kaede, so I helped her cool down some."

"Gotcha," I glance at a nearby clock. 8.51 p.m. I don't want to risk them not being ready, especially with Kaito with us. But there's not much time before they close the dining hall. Hmm.

My eyes settle on the dormitories. Perfect.

"I want to check up on Miu first!" I declare. Sorry. Guess you're not going to be getting much sleep.

"Huh? Why her?" Kaito question

"Keebo said she locked herself in her room," I reply, already walking towards the building in the distance.

"Why'd she do that?" Kaito asks Keebo.

"She said she needed some rest. Apparently, she did not sleep the night before and has not left her room all day. Well, apart from briefly in the morning. She went to her lab and then straight back to her room." Keebo clarifies.

"Didn't need the whole explanation on her day, but thanks." Kaito laughs.

* * *

"Hello?"

* * *

"Miu!" I shout, banging on her door

"I-Is that necessary!" Keebo exclaims.

"Pft, of course, it is!" I reply, annoyed.

"I doubt she will reply, Miu appears to be a heavy sleeper," Kirumi speaks up, walking over to us from her room.

"She is?" Kaito questions.

"I am not entirely sure," Kirumi replies. "It could be due to her exhaustion, I have been here all day, waiting for her to awaken."

"That's a long time," Kaito rubs his head.

"It is my duty to serve, Miu will be famished when she awakens so I will wait for that time to serve," Kirumi swears.

"How bout now?" Miu questions, opening her door, a tired look on her face.

"Miu!" I cheer, pulling her into a hug.

"Agh Get of me ya damn bobblehead!" Miu cries.

Kaito glares at Miu for that comment.

"Oi! The fucks you're problem!?" Miu roars at him.

"Miu, Kirumi, were going to the dining hall, join us?" I ask.

"As you wish," Kirumi replies with a bow of her head. _**That wasn't an order!**_

* * *

. . .

* * *

We make it to the dining hall as quickly as we can, not wishing to get locked in for the night, I prepare myself for what will happen when we enter and-

Nothing.

The rooms empty. Buckets of paint were sitting around the room, but other than that, nothing. Where are they?

A feeling of dread curls up in my stomach as I walk into the room.

Wh-Why? Where are they? Someone taps me on the shoulder, Kokichi.

"Rantaro?" I mouth at him. He shakes his head, concern on his face.

Kirumi strolls up to the paint cans "Who left these here? I shall take these back to the warehouse at once!" Kirumi declares, picking up two of the buckets.

"K-Kirumi, wait! How about we just put them in the kitchen for now? Miu needs some food," I suggest, dread clawing at me.

Kirumi pauses, "Very well."

I pick up two buckets myself, red and white, and follow Kirumi into the kitchen.

* * *

As soon as the door closes behind me, I hear Kirumi gasp in horror. My hands tremble as I hear her slam the cans on a table, I hear her heels click as she runs.

_ **"What is she running to, hmm, hmm? Or better yet... who is she running to?" A voice giggles** _

Trembling, I turn around. I drop the buckets of paint, they stain the ground, they stain my shoes, my jacket, everything. The colors swirl and mix together, making an awful, awful pink. Pink like the blood on the walls, blood on the knife, the shotput ball... and now Kirumi's hands.

**"AAAAAHHHHHHHH" **It takes me a second to realize I'm screaming. I slam my hands over my mouth, I bite on my tongue, anything to stop. I collapse onto my knees, curling into myself to turn away from that sight, but I can't. My clothes are stained in the paint that's the very same color as the blood. The bear ears on my head have splatters of pink across them, even my face. Wh-Why, why did this happen? I can hear the others storm into the room, their screams, their pleas, I'm aware of everything. Someone hugs me, I don't know who. The body discovery announcement goes off. I look up, my eyes connect with Kirumi's, she's still leaning over the body, the corpse. Pink splattered over her, over everyone. Is it paint or blood? A laugh bubbles in my throat, but I don't let it free. We don't know! I lean back into whoever is holding me, listening to their raging heart. I hear the sound of everyone who wasn't in the dining hall coming. **Too late.** My eyes connect with the corpse's eyes. So blank, so dead. We should have never gone into the kitchen. I laugh, in my head, I knew this would happen eventually, there's no stopping a killing game!

Rantaro Amami sprawled dead in a pool of paint and his own blood. A knife sticking through his head, blood leaking down his face, and a shotput ball rested next to him, In a room covered in pink.

**Paint or Blood?**

* * *

**Friendship Fragments collected!**

**Himiko Yumeno - 2-5**

**Kokichi Oma - 3-5**

**Rantaro Amami - 2-5**

**K1-B0 - 2-5**

**Kaede Akamatsu - 1-5**

**Tenko Chabashira - 2-5**

**Kaito Momota - 1-5**

**Kirumi Tojo - 1-5**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro is Dead! It was so hard to choose, but I went with him. So heartbreaking! If you've noticed how Kokichi and Rantaro both gained 2 friendship fragments each, it's because Angie spent almost the whole day with them, so I feel like that deserves more than one fragment. Sorry for killing the Avacado!


	12. Blood or Paint - Investigation

"Waaaahhh!!! So much blood!" 

"Nyeeeh...?"

"YAAAAH"

"GYAAAAAHHH"

"What is this!?"

Shuichi examines Rantaro's body amidst the mayhem, he looks at Kaede and shakes his head. My breath hitches, I know he's dead, but having it confirmed? It's like a punch to the gut. I curl into whoever's holding me. I can't bring myself to check, to turn away from those eyes. Those cold dead eyes.

"H-He's dead...?"

"Rantaro..."

"This means the killing game has started, huh?" Maki's calm voice cuts through the chaos, silencing us with a look.

"K-Killing game!?" Tenko backs up "S-Someone killed-"

"Finally! A murder has happened, I've been waiting far too long for this!" Monokuma cheers, appearing in the room.

"Monokuma!?"

"Puhuhu What an exciting twist! You sure know how to keep me in suspense!" Monokuma stands in the middle of the room, watching all of us.

Kirumi, still kneeling beside the body, looks at Monokuma carefully, "So... can anyone explain the meaning of all this?"

"Nah, an explanation ain't necessary." Monokuma cackles, "Thanks to the first** blood perk,** there won't be any class trial, so that'd just be a waste of time! With that said... If you're the blackened who killed Rantaro, raise your hand!"

"Killed Rantaro," Kiyo mutters, glancing around the room at all of us.

"Well, it was obviously a degenerate male! Violent crimes are almost always committed by violent, revolting men!" Tenko snarls, pointing wildly at all of the males in the room. I lift myself up slightly to look at everyone. I may still be on the ground, but that doesn't stop me from glaring at everyone. Except for Kaito, who was the one helping me. 

"Dumbass! How dare he go get himself killed!" Kaito screams

"Well, who the hell did it!?" Miu cries from the back of the room

"Puhuhu, don't get so angry. May the blackened step forwards and leave with a warm heart." Monokuma grins.

Silence. Fuckin' silence. You've gotta be kiddin' me! 

"Oh, I see how it is. The blackened would rather do a class trial!" Monokuma bellows. "Well, who am I to deny them."

I stop listening after that. A class trial. We have to investigate. No one is escaping tonight. Why couldn't the blackened step forwards? 

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** First Blood Perk **

* * *

"May I make a suggestion?" Kirumi speaks up

"What is it?" Kaede asks

"I suggest that we investigate in pairs." Kirumi proposes 

"Why?" Gonta tilts his head in thought

"The culprit may try to destroy evidence if they're left to their own devices," Kiyo states, eyes closed

"Okay, let's do that!"

* * *

** I N V E S T I G A T E **

* * *

Pairs? When did that ever work?

I glance at Rantaro's corpse. 

I...I can't bring myself to investigate his body. I'd never find anything either way. I leave the room. I pass Shuichi and Kaede, who are walking right up to Rantaro. _ Sunshine. Why did it have to be you? Was it our fault this happened? We were the ones who told you to come here... to the dining hall. Our mistake. _

"Nishishi, hey, Angie!" I blink and turn to Kokichi who has latched himself onto my arm, "Let's investigate together, It'll be fun!" He babbles nonsense and drags me out into the hallways before pushing me into an empty classroom.

* * *

** Monokuma file 1  **

** Rantaro Amami, Ultimate ???  **

** The victim's body was discovered in the Dining hall, Kitchen.  **

** Stab wound.  **

* * *

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Monokuma File 1 **

No time of death. This case is all about time. I look at the clock, 9.27 p.m. We got to the dining hall around 9.20 p.m. 

Argh, this is going to be tough. 

"When was the last time you saw Rantaro?" I ask Kokichi softly, breaking the silence that had surrounded us.

We were both sitting on the desks, not knowing what to do. After all, there's a high chance we... we're the last to see him. 

"When we all last met up in the warehouse, around 7.20," Kokichi responds, expression serious.

"My group got to the dining hall about 10 past 9," I start slowly, "Where were you?"

"Is my beloved questioning me?" He beams, though there's a certain tension in it, "I was with Kiyo, Tsumugi, and Gonta the whole time in the games room, giving myself the alibi for the prank. Didn't think my alibi would be used this way."

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Kokichi's Account **

"Okay, before you came to the warehouse I was with Rantaro mixing all the paint, we were there for maybe an hour?" I rub my forehead, this is tough.

***OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Rantaro's Whereabouts**

"Nishishi, so Rantaro was killed sometime between 7.20 and 9," Kokichi writes all of this down in a notebook, "With the way the blood and everything was... I'd say it's safe to rule out those first 10 minutes before you guys arrived." 

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Time Of Death **

"So, the killer had a two-hour window to get to Rantaro?" I conclude

"I think it's safe to rule out Keebo after we all left the warehouse I did my part and found him in the courtyard, I didn't leave him until we found the body. He had no time."

"Great, that just leaves 9 other people," Kokichi says, rolling his eyes, 

"Umm, Maki and Kaito were training all afternoon, I'm not sure, but they should have an alibi, Maki's hair looked wet when she came into the dining hall." I start, thinking back to when I saw her rush in, "She must've been drying it and rushed over."

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Training Group **

"Okay, so those two might have alibis. We can check later." Kokichi writes it down, "7 people left. I..." He bites on his nail, "I think I saw Himiko and Tenko in the AV room around... 7.50" he looks up "When I left to watch the prank happen, they were still there."

"When did you leave?" I question eagerly, please be a good time.

"3 past 9," Kokichi replies slowly.

"Then they're clear for that time, they only had 30 minutes when they could've been with Rantaro!" I exclaim, "We can confirm with Tsumugi, Gonta, and Kiyo."

"Yeah, yeah, that works. That just leaves 5 people. Kirumi, Miu, Shuichi, Kaede, and Ryoma." Kokichi declares.

I shake my head, "After that fight in the dining hall I never saw Kaede or Ryoma again, I saw Shuichi in the dorms this morning, but after that, he just disappeared." 

Kokichi nods, "I saw Ryoma at the shrine of judgment around 7. I never passed Shuichi or Kaede."

I grimace, "That leaves Miu and Kirumi. Miu was in her room all day, Kirumi said she was there as well, waiting for Miu to wake up."

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Miu's whereabouts **

Kokichi frowns, "Flimsy. They weren't together." Kokichi sighs, "So Miu, Kirumi, Kaede, Shuichi, and Ryoma. Five people. We can get a confirmation for Maki, Himiko, Kaito, and Tenko. Once we figure out the exact time of death, we can probably rule them out as well." he finishes.

I sigh, "Let's just hope someone else saw Rantaro, otherwise, we really were the last ones with him."

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Angie's Account**

***TRUTH BULLET GIVEN**

**Angie's Account**

* * *

"Kaito, mind answering a couple quick questions for me?" I ask, running up to him.

"Sure thing," Kaito turns to me.

"Okay, how long were you with Maki? " I ask, c'mon Kaito.

"Damn it, I think it was around 4... I went to her room, and we talked for a while in the hallway. We started training at 6 and finished at 8.35. After that, we both went to the dorms to shower real quick. I met up with you after that." Kaito concludes thoughtfully.

***UPDATED TRUTH BULLET **

** Training Group**

"When was the last time you saw Rantaro?" 

"At the fight," Kaito responds

"Did you see Miu, Kirumi, or Ryoma at all?" 

"Uh, I saw Miu around 8 a.m. That was the last time I saw her, she was headed to her lab." Kaito pauses, "Ryoma joined Maki and me while we were training, not sure when." Kaito looks down, eyebrows scrunched together. "Kirumi... I think I saw her near the dorms, but I dunno if it was her. You should ask Maki or Ryoma for that." Kaito finishes, scratching his head. He looked painfully determined to stay focused.

"Thanks, Kaito!" I reply, already running off to find Maki.

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Kaito's Account **

* * *

"Kirumi? Yeah, I saw her around 8.40 going to the dorms, she got there just before us. By the time we walked in, she was already in her room." Maki responds. 

"When was the last time you saw Rantaro?"

"I saw him in the dorms around 11" Maki answers

***UPDATED TRUTH BULLET **

** Rantaro's Whereabouts**

"When was the last time you saw Miu?" 

Maki looks thoughtful, "9, She left her lab and went to her room, I think she stayed there the whole day."

***UPDATED TRUTH BULLET **

** Miu's Whereabouts**

"Kaito told me Ryoma was with you guys, when did he join you?" I ask

Maki's face scrunches up, "A-Around... 8, I think." She looks deep in thought, "We took a break, and Kaito saw him coming from that shrine. He invited Ryoma to join us, and Ryoma stayed with us until we all went into our rooms to shower, so he was with us for maybe an hour." 

"When the announcement happened, were you all still there?" I urge

Maki squints, "Other than Kaito, yes. We ran to the dining hall together."

***UPDATED TRUTH BULLET **

** Training Group**

"Uh-huh, gotcha. Thank you!" I pull out my monopad and walk away. Where's Ryoma now?

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Maki's Account **

* * *

"You wanna know where I was?"

"Yep, It'd really help, and after that, if you can answer some of my questions."

"Alright, Kid." Ryoma sighs, "You were at the fight, I was there. I went to my room for a couple hours, left around 1 to get some food, Kirumi was in the dining hall at the time, so was Kaede. After that, I went back to my room." Ryoma looks off to the side, "Around 7, I went to that shrine outside, stayed there for an hour and ran into Kaito and Maki. I stayed with them before we went to the dorms. That's all."

"Okay, thanks. When was the last time you saw Rantaro?"

"9 a.m. in the hallways," Ryoma replies

***UPDATED TRUTH BULLET **

** Rantaro's Whereabouts**

"What about Miu?"

Ryoma shakes his head, "didn't see her all day."

I smile slightly, "Thanks, Ryoma!"

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

** Ryoma's Account **

* * *

I stand around in the entrance hall, thinking before they approach me.

"Are you not investigating, Angie?" Kaede asks

"Hmm, investigating's necessary, but it's also over. I've already done that."

"O-Oh, okay." Kaede stammers briefly 

I start rocking back and forth on my heels, "So, do you two want to know my alibi?" At Kaede's dumbfounded expression, I continue, "Isn't that kinda hard? I mean... there's no time of death, right? He could've died at any time during the day." I press, I know when he could've died, but other than Kokichi no one else can narrow it down that much.

"That's why we're asking people to explain what they did during the afternoon, It's roughly the last time anyone saw him," Shuichi replies carefully. 

I narrow my eyes before immediately smiling, they're hiding something.

"Okay, from 8 a.m. I was with Kokichi up until about 5.30. I was alone in the warehouse after that. Kokichi came into the warehouse around 7 p.m., and we were there for 30 minutes before we left. I met up with Keebo later, and I was with him until we found the body."

***TRUTH BULLET GIVEN **

** Kokichi**

Kaede nods slowly, taking in the information I've given her.

** *TRUTH BULLET GIVEN **

** Angie's Account **

"Did you see anyone else throughout the day?" Shuichi asks, looking over his hat to make eye contact with me. I hesitate, my mind flashing to Rantaro before I reply, "Not when I was with Kokichi, but when I was with Keebs, we ran into lots of people!" I nod rapidly, counting on my fingers, "Let's see, let's see! We saw Kaito around let's say... 8.45ish!" I put a finger to my lips, "We went with him to the dorms and saw Miu and Kirumi at about 9, Kirumi said they'd both been there all day, and after that, we went to the dining hall! Kirumi and I found the body."

"I see," Kaede says, a nervous smile on her face

** *TRUTH BULLET GIVEN **

** Kirumi and Miu **

** *UPDATED TRUTH BULLET**

** Kokichi **

* * *

I sit outside in the courtyard, scrolling through my Monopad.

** Truth Bullets  **

** Monokuma File 1 **

** Time Of Death **

** First Blood Perk **

** Angie's Account **

** Kokichi's Account **

** Maki's Account **

** Kaito's Account **

** Ryoma's Account **

** Rantaro's Whereabouts **

** Miu's Whereabouts **

** Training Group **

I lean back, what a mess. I know I shouldn't stop, I should keep going, but why bother. I doubt I could even get close to Sunshine's body without throwing up. 

I get up and start walking around. Rantaro. Why him? It could have been anyone, so why him? Was he targeted? It's possible. The Mastermind would be desperate to get him out of the game. IS it something I can't change? Is he destined to die first, chosen by the Gods? I know it's selfish, but a bitter part of me wants that to be true. It's cruel, but it helps. It wouldn't be my fault. If there was no way to save him from his fate... I can accept that. I can't trust the thought of knowing there was an opening, a chance. Though I am curious, would the flashback lights have worked on him? It's interesting. I grimace slightly, I need to remember not to believe the flashback light, maybe try to convince everyone they're fake or at least get people suspicious.

Hah! I scoff as if they'd listen! Some of the people here are so headstrong that I bet everything I'd say would go through one ear and out the other.

I stop in front of the academy. Damn idiots wouldn't-

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** "Puhuhu! It's time for what you've all been waiting for- the class trial! Please assemble in front of the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard! From there, you'll be escorted to the class trial! Remember, attendance is mandatory! See you all there!" **

* * *

My breath hitches, it's time. I stumble away from the academy, straying from the path to walk on the grass near the dorms.

"Whoa!" I slip and trip over myself, crashing into the ground.

"What the hell!?" I scowl, turning around only to pause, ". . ."

** *OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the trial! Got ideas for who killed Rantaro?


	13. Blood or Paint - Down The Rabbit Hole

I crawl away from my discovery and break into a full-blown sprint towards the Shrine of Judgement. 

_ This can't be right! _

_ I don't get it, _ **_I don't get it! _ **

I trip down the stairs and fall in front of the Shrine, scraping my knees._ Why? I-I don't get it. _

I stare up at the building, so much like a cage.** _Rantaro. _ **

Should I even tell anyone what I've found? The case seems so simple now, but at the same time, it's not. I'm so confused. Why did they kill him? There are only three people who could have done it, I know that. Yet I can't help but lean towards one of them. I...I think I can, with the evidence I have, figure it out. But I don't want to. Is that bad? I look down at myself, my clothes are covered in paint, pink paint. I shudder. The blood here is pink, why is that a thing!? Hah, wonder what the others think when they see me walking around. Then again, I'm not the only one covered in paint.

I Reach up and grab the Monokuma bear ears entangled in my hair. There are splatters of paint on them. It makes them seem oddly sinister. I wrap my fingers around the edges... and snap it, separating the connection between the black and the white. 

** End the game. **

* * *

I push open the doors to the Shrine of Judgement and walk inside. I'm the fourth one here. Standing in the room, I glance at the door. Red, blood red. Fitting. Even if the blood in this world is a silly hot pink, I don't care. To me, it's always red. Always will be. Maybe I'm being stubborn, but I know my reasons. It's a fact, a fact from my world. Blood is red. It's something I can remember, hold onto. Clutch onto that simple fact like a lifeline when things get tough, tricking myself into thinking this world is a** game **again. Enveloping myself into the fantasy. It made handling the sight of Rantaro's corpse better. I didn't completely panic, didn't have apologies tumbling from my mouth at a rapid speed as the _voice _in my head giggled. No matter how much I wanted to, I restrained myself. A **game**, if I think of it like that, think of the pink blood, I can almost get the same level of detachment I had. 

Blood being this way is so so wrong. It doesn't work, doesn't belong! It's not supposed to be like that, It's not natural. The blood isn't red!

Play a **game**, see a body, move on to the **next level**. I remember Rantaro's body in the library. His hair was covering his face, expression hidden. What expression was his face forever stuck on, trapped in his final moments? Anger, Desperation. That was a **game**, this is a **game**. When I held his cold hand waiting for a sign that never came. The way his body was stiff and cold means nothing to me. A **game**, that's it. Huh, he was first to die both times. Why? Is it that bad that he can't live past the first trial? He didn't even die trying to figure out who the _mastermind_ is this time. A simple death. It's better. He didn't die with thoughts of _failure _this time, just surprise. 

That's good, right? He can pass on in peace. Haha, funny, I've seen Rantaro die twice now, both times were gruesome.

* * *

Maki enters the room, face expressionless. _ Maki, Maki, Maki. _ The name rolls on my tongue, _testing it. _ So simple, so deadly. I long to whisper it out into the air, listen to it echo around the chilly room. But she's here. She'll hear me, I don't doubt that. She's playing a role right now, a facade. It doesn't mean her skills have dulled one bit. She still uses them. Why wouldn't she? It's an **advantage**. She was resigned to her ability being _exposed_. There was no way it was going to stay hidden. It's no surprise if she survives to the end of the **game**, but at some point, she'd be _targeted, _making her skills known. It was her **advantage**, and Kokichi took it away. It's sad before her talent was revealed, she would express more emotion than afterward. I remember her interactions with Kaede in the first chapter, she wasn't as closed off as later. Or was that also an act? I guess the saying of things getting worse before better kinda applies for her. Her poor soul was tainted at such a young age. I pity her, but not much.** It was her choice. **

* * *

I watch the water part for a path to forge for us, giving us easy access to the elevator that was hidden away not long ago. It's fascinating. Did anyone ever come back here after the trials? Trying to get in to explore the place more. There has to be more to the trial grounds than whats obvious. They were always overlooked. Pity. There is the whole live comment feed for** Danganronpa**, maybe that could be _accessed_. Or was that _faked_? There is the possibility what the mastermind said was a lie, which could mean the comments were made up, but it doesn't make sense. The_ mastermind's reaction _to the feed ending, the _failure_. It looked crushing. 

I shake my head, how silly. It was a **game**, that's all! Why should I care about the **ending**, I'm still playing through the first chapter. I shouldn't read into the _mastermind's reaction_. It was _fake_, an _illusion_. 

** Like everything else. **

** Just a GAME! **

* * *

The elevator creaked ominously as we all stepped in. It reminded me of a horror movie. Not the happy go lucky horror movies but the terrifying ones that leave you awake at night._ Good memories. _

In my heart, I can't help but feel unlucky. A class trial. Another life. Another death. Can you pity yourself? I feel like I can. 

The screeching of the doors is all I can hear as they close behind us, locking us away from the outside, dragging us down. So slow. I idly listen to everyone's conversation, and then I focus on Kaede and Shuichi's discussion. It's the same conversation as last time. It's filled with_ lies. _One of us will never see a sunrise again, never laugh again, die questioning everything, all the what-ifs. Feeling nothing but **despair. **I feel like laughing, there's no **restart**. Rantao's gone, and soon someone else will follow in his footsteps. I'm so close, the laugh is bubbling in my throat, try as I might push it down I can't. This is _insanity_, I don't want this. My gut is churning as my stomach twists in on itself. Why? What did I do to end up here? I'll never know, It's a bitter truth that I despise. I never knew how cruel fate could be. 

I take deep breaths and close my eyes, repeating the fact that blood is **red** to myself over and over again, the only reassurance I have in this crazy **reality**. I open my eyes. **_This is a game. _ **

* * *

The doors slowly dragged open to reveal the trial grounds. My breath caught in my throat as I looked at the podiums and then at the throne. Monokuma's throne. What an ego. 

"Welcome to the class trial!" The Monokubs shout out as they stand in front of the throne. I tune them out in favor of looking around. No Monokuma yet. I glance around, eyeing the theme the room is arranged to suit. _It looks like a courtroom. _The whole atmosphere is stifling, the tension tangible. This room... will become a room of nightmares, for everyone, for me. I shudder at the thought. **_Just a game. _ **

"-Putting strangers in life-or-death scenarios is the best entertainment!" I jump slightly. Monokuma! I try to slow my racing heart, but I can't. I-I just _can't! _

"Don't just pop in like that!" Tenko screeches.

Monokuma clears his throat. "As you can see, there are podiums over there. Please stand behind the podium with your name on it."

We all hesitantly walk around the podiums, eventually finding our names. I'm stuck with Maki and Kiyo next to me. Maki to my right, Kiyo to my left. Across from me, I can see Tenko uncomfortably shifting on her podium, probably because she's stuck in between Kokichi and Kebbo, who are currently arguing. Oh, and they're both males. That might mean something, especially with the way her face twists up into a sneer. Poor Tenko.

"Ahem! Let's begin with the basics of the class trial. During the trial, you'll present your arguments for who the culprit is, and vote for 'whodunnit!' Vote correctly, and only the **blackened **will be punished. But if you pick the wrong one...

I'll punish everyone **besides **the blackened, and that person will graduate from this academy! Also, refusing to vote will result in your **death**, so you better vote for someone!"

Monokuma raises his paws with a flourish. "Now, let's get this crazy, awesome, crazy-awesome trial underway!"


	14. Blood or Paint - The class trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not having an update last week, I had a lot of work to do. The next part of the trial will be coming soon. I'm off from school next Thursday so I'm not sure what's happening with next weeks update.

"Well, the fuck do we do now!?" Miu bellows

"How are we supposed to know!?" Tenko scowls slightly

"Oh man, I haven't been in a trial in, like, forever!" Kokichi laughs

"You've been in a trial?" Tsumugi questions curiously, tilting her head

"Since I'm the leader of evil and stuff, hah, I've done a loooot of bad things." Kokichi declares with a smug grin

"That doesn't matter!" Tenko's scowl deepens as she glares at Kokichi who shrugs in response

"Where do we even start in a trial?" Kaito asks, scrolling through his monopad casually

"Gonta not sure where to begin..." Gonta confesses

"We need to remember our No, No, No's! No pushing, No running! No talking!" Tenko commands proudly

"We're not in a school," Himiko mumbles dejectedly

"Communication is the foundation of any discussion!" Keebo barks out incredulously

"We shouldn't have to worry about how we start, this ain't a normal trial." Ryoma cuts in

"Each of us will be serving as a potential culprit, lawyer, prosecutor, and jury member. Let us proceed with that in mind," Kirumi explains

_ Sounds confusing, _I sigh.

"I'll begin our conversation then-"

"Don't get ahead of us!" Miu shrieks, only to be ignored.

"Why did the culprit not take advantage of the first blood perk?" Kiyo continues with a slight glare directed towards Miu who whimpers

"I thought that was strange too!" Tsumugi cries in delight

"They probably just wanted to do a class trial," Kokichi reasons, looking at his nails

The first blood perk... that's my problem. I don't know why they wouldn't take it. It's a get out of jail free card, no strings attached. Right?

"We could try and determine the sequence of events," Shuichi suggests quietly

"Gonta agrees with Shuichi!" Gonta happily responds

"Maybe the circumstances of his death then?" I recommend

"Then let us review the incident," Kiyo speaks smoothly, as if we were talking about the weather.

* * *

** NON STOP DEBATE **

** START **

* * *

** *Monokuma File 1 **

** *Bloody Shot Put Ball **

** *Tenko's Account **

** * Murder Weapon **

* * *

"Rantaro's body was found ** in the kitchen **, right?" 

"The body was discovered around 9.20,"

"When was the last time anyone saw him!?"

"I didn't see him all day,"

"Damn fucker ** must've been hidin' **!"

"That can't be right!"

"Do not speak ill of the dead,"

"The last time anyone saw Rantaro was ** this morning, **"

"No, That's wrong!" Kaede shouts "Someone did see Rantaro!" Kaede points directly at Tenko, "Tenko and Himiko saw him, Isn't that right!?"

"Ah, we passed that degenerate on our way to the basement around 6." Tenko grumbles, "We needed snacks to keep Himiko's mana up!" Tenko finishes with a cheer

"Nyeh, he was in the kitchen making food," Himiko speaks up when everyone turns to her for confirmation

My mind stutters to a halt at her words. _ Food... _

I think back to empty plates left in the warehouse. I pale slightly and glance at Kokichi, catching my eye, he nods. ** _ We forgot the plates. _ **

"So it's settled, Rantaro was killed between 6 and 9pm!" Kaede says

"But what of the murder weapon?" Kiyo smoothly cuts in

"Wh-What are you on about?" Kaede looks at Kiyo nervously

"What's there to talk about!? The damn knife went right through his head!" Miu bites out angrily

"I was not speaking of that weapon, I was talking about the Shot Put Ball," Kiyo responds idly

"Oh yeah, that old thing was on the ground next to Rantaro!" Kokichi recalls

Kaede starts to sweat at that, "I forgot."

"It is no worry at all Kaede, we will help you remember." Keebo beams easily

I stifle a laugh at his response, Keebs you are great.

"Well, it clearly wasn't the murder weapon," Kaede starts 

"But it may have been used against Rantaro," Kiyo counters

"Rantaro had a wound on the back of his head, the culprit could have tripped him with it," Shuichi responds carefully

"Rantaro could have easily been knocked out," Maki reluctantly admits

"With Rantaro down the culprit could have finished him off!" Kokichi suggests eagerly

"Th-That is true," Kaede laughs weakly, face oddly pale

I stare at her for a while, Kaede's been confident so far, so what gives?

Is it something we said? Is it the Shot Put Ball? It can't be that, not after what I did, but then again...

I curse under my breath, I should have checked the shotput ball to know if it was hers! I breathe in deeply. It's just a game, don't get so damn emotional!

"It came from the warehouse, right?" Kaito asks, glancing between Kaede and me.

"That's right! When we were cleaning out the warehouse, there was a box full of them!" Tenko nods rapidly

"Yeah, lot's of sporty stuff!" Miu cackles "Perfect for-"

"Eh, I can't remember," Kokichi shrugs, speaking over Miu

Tsumugi glances at me before speaking up, "Um, They were plainly obvious to see, but... Angie and I moved them... after the others left," 

"What!? Why!?" Tenko shouts incredulously, leaning over her podium

Tsumugi winces before continuing, "We, ah, all agreed that the sports equipment was dangerous and Angie approached me after we all finished if we could move some of it. It was already risky having it on the shelves altogether, so we moved some of it." She looks at me sadly, guilt shining in her eyes, "We also moved the shotput balls."

And that's when everyone exploded. Accusations and desperate pleas were thrown around like there was no tomorrow. 

_ How ironic that there might not be a tomorrow~ _

* * *

** NON STOP DEBATE **

** START **

* * *

** *Tsumugi's Account **

** *Angie's Account **

** *Shot Put Balls **

** *Kokichi **

* * *

"One of them has to be the culprit,"

"Angie and Tsumugi wouldn't do something like this!"

"Do they even have ** alibis ** for Rantaro's death?"

"They were most likely in the warehouse today as well,"

"You degenerate male! They said they were in the warehouse yesterday, ** not today **!"

"Who else could have gotten the shot put ball!?"

"What does it matter!?"

"Leave em' alone you bastards!"

"Stay out of it cum dumpster!"

"They were the ** only ones who were in the warehouse recently **!"

"No, that's wro-!" 

"Whatever you have to say doesn't matter!" Kokichi cuts in, cutting off Kaede and, stopping all conversation, "I already figured out who killed Rantaro!"

"What!?" Monokuma screeches

"Why are you so surprised?" Maki stares up at them

"Cuz if he's right..." Monokuma trails off, looking thoughtful

"This'll be the fastest trial to date!" Monotaro continues

"What was the previous record anyways?" Monophanie asks

"Shut up!!!" Kaito roars

"Back to me!" Kokichi laughs, "I know who it is!"

"Well, who the fuck is it!?" Miu demands

"It's you!" Kokichi smirks, pointing directly at her

"Moi!?" Miu cries out in shock

I swiftly turn and glare at Kokichi. He winks at me, causing me to pause. I carefully look around the room. No one's looking at Tsumugi or me anymore. I look back at Kokichi. They're all so focused on what's happening now, latching onto someone new to blame, that they don't care about the shotput ball. 

_ Thank you, Kokichi. _

"D-Don't be an asshole! I-I have an Alibi!" Miu stammers

"Nu-uh! Your 'alibi' is that you were in your room all day!" Kokichi wags his finger at her, "That doesn't count!"

"You're wrong!" Miu cries, desperately turning towards Kirumi, "Y-You saw me! I was in my room all day, you know I'm telling the truth, dammit!"

Kirumi hesitates before speaking up, "While it is true I saw her, I cannot guarantee she was there. I frequently went into my room,"

"EH!?" Miu cries, staring at Kirumi in horror

"You had better explain soon, you're pitiful denial only damns you further!" Kiyo declares

"Oh man, this is getting good. Entertain me, peasants!" Kokichi laughs

"Miu can't be the culprit!" I shout. I know Kokichi did this to get me out of the hot seat, but damn it, it's not her! It's not possible, why would she do it? She's not as desperate as during the game. I've been helping her!

"Oh, and why not?" Kokichi sends a sly grin my way, leaning over his podium, a challenging glint in his eyes swirling with amusement

I go silent at that, looking at Miu. Kokichi knows damn well why, but... 

"Do not become emotional, we must seek the truth calmly and logically!" Kiyo urges, a hint of irritation and curiosity in his voice

The others have the opening for the culprit by an extra hour. We narrowed it down further. They can't. I can't back Miu up without revealing who really saw Rantaro last, but maybe...

I stare with shaking hands at my monopad, the truth bullets. 

I turn towards Kokichi. 

I can help her, I can help Miu! 

By targeting someone else!

After all, ** It is just a game. **


	15. Blood or Paint - Finale

"The best way to determine who our killer is we must reevaluate the facts and determine who had the highest chance to do this," Kirumi speaks in determination, watching everyone closely.

We spend forever fighting between ourselves on who could have killed Rantaro, barely making progress. I pointed out as many things I could to get the blame off Miu. I don't think it went too well with some people. As much as I was technically correct, I don't think people appreciated my comment of 'If Miu left the dorms then it's Kirumi's fault'. That was not my best moment.

"The knife was from the kitchen and the shotput ball from the warehouse... Anyone could have accessed them both easily." Shuichi says thoughtfully, "Even though Angi and Tsumugi moved them if anyone was looking they could have found them."

"Who went into the warehouse then?" Gonta questions.

The warehouse? Hardly anyone was in there. Rantaro and I were there with Kokichi. If this followed canon close enough... Kaede and Shuichi might've been there. That's it! My eyes widen imperceptibly at the prospect of what this means. No one else could've been in there! If I'm right... this could narrow down everything.

"What about Kaede?" Kokichi asks quietly, staring into her eyes and snapping me back into reality. "Or Kirumi?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Kiyo glances at Kokichi and then Kaede casually

"Well, Kirumi was the one who was supposed to be watching Miu." Kokichi pauses slightly, thinking, "So, no one can confirm Kirumi was at the dorms."

"While that may be true, I..." Kirumi hesitates, voice wavering before she continues "I can understand your suspicions, and I assure you I was nowhere near the warehouse nor the dining hall during the time of Rantaro's death."

"Umm, when were you last there?" Kokichi asks, tilting his head with a smirk, "It's kind of hard to prove you weren't there, ain't it?"

"That's not bad logic." Tsumugi comments

"Why are you ganging up on Kirumi! She said she wasn't there!" Tenko responds defensively.

"She was supposed to watch Miu and if Miu's suspicious then so's Kirumi." Tsumugi weakly defends. 

"But... what did you mean by Kaede being suspicious?" Keebo asks nervously

"Kaede and Shuichi were together the whole day apart from when Rantaro could've been killed." Maki's cold voice states as she glares at Kaede in disgust, "Kaede was the one to leave Shuichi in a classroom, and he was still there when the announcement happened."

"Tenko's account can back that up," Tenko confirms quietly, realization flooding her face "When we were all on our way to the dining hall we passed Shuichi who was just leaving that room, Kaede wasn't there."

"That settles it, right?" Kokichi shouts with a smug grin 

"Hang on a minute, Angie's account says you and her were both in the warehouse!" Kaede shouts with a glint of triumph in her eyes, "She was there from 5.30 to 7.30, and you joined her at 7 p.m." Kaede points directly at Kokichi as she says this.

Kokichi shoots me a look before speaking, "So? "

Kaede stammers briefly before speaking "W-Well that settles it!" She crosses her arms defensively, " You were the last ones there, so one of you must've taken the shotput ball!"

I silently curse Kaede, Kokichi and I both know Rantaro was still alive at that point, he was with us, but now we can't tell anyone! It'll just make things worse.

"Don't be Naive, Kaede!" Kaito cuts in, a look of utter fury on his face. "You're wrong!

"Huh? What does that mean?" Kaede glares at Kaito, "You know I'm right!"

"No," Kaito states that one simple word and it causes Kaede to double over and insult him.

* * *

** Rebuttal Showdown **

* * *

" Angie confirmed that she was in the warehouse with Kokichi!"

"They were the only ones who could get the shotput ball."

"No one else was in the warehouse."

"Tsumugi said that she helped Angie move the shotput balls!"

It makes her and Kokichi the most suspicious!"

* * *

** Advance **

* * *

"Why would they even help each other? Without taking the first blood perk, one of them would die no matter what! There's no way they're close enough to be willing to die for each other."

* * *

"If that's the case, then one of them could've taken the shotput ball when the other wasn't looking!"

"Besides..." 

"Who else could've gotten the murder weapon!? 

"No one!"

* * *

** Advance **

* * *

"Even if that's true, how would they have gotten to Rantaro?"

"They can't walk around the place with a shotput ball in their hands?"

* * *

"The dining hall is next to the warehouse, they wouldn't have a problem."

"Why are you defending them?"

** "No one saw either of them or Rantaro!" **

* * *

** Perjury **

* * *

"I saw Angie in the warehouse before Kokichi showed up!" Kaito lies, glaring harshly at Kaede, "I couldn't see the shotput balls anywhere, and when I asked Angie she said she wasn't sure! She couldn't find them!" 

Tsumugi, with a look of realization and determination, speaks up quickly to defend Kaito's lie. "I investigated the warehouse, and the shotput balls weren't where we put them!"

Kaito glances at Shuichi next, "And they weren't the only ones in the warehouse today."

"What does that mean?" Ryoma asks softly, with a dangerous undercurrent in his voice

Kaito straightens up, "I saw Kaede and Shuichi in the warehouse this morning." He reveals and shoots Maki a look, who caught on and continued "I was with him, one of them could've taken the shotput ball, which would have been long before Angie went there."

"Which would explain how the shotput balls weren't where Angie and Tsumugi put them," Kiyo concludes sadly

"Kaede has a backpack," Ryoma whispers in realization before repeating it louder, "She could've easily kept the shotput ball hidden that way."

"Kaede did say she kept a spare sweater in there," Himiko grumbles, "She could've had the rest of her uniform in there." She finishes, looking slightly sick, as everyone's thoughts were coming to similar conclusions.

"With all the paint and blood... She would've easily been able to change clothes, and when we all went into the kitchen. " Maki pauses, "No one would notice if she had some blood on her-" Maki cuts herself off and glances around, looking confident in her deduction, she finishes, "There was some blood I found in the student store."

"W-Wait!" Shuichi shouts, panic clear on his face, "Th-That doesn't-" He choaks slightly before pulling his hat over his face, "It...It can't be Kaede."

Kaede freezes up, looking pained she tries to speak, but all that comes out is a strangled sob.

"So...It's Kaede?" Tsumugi questions

"We can't find out the time of death, and the window where Kaede was away from Shuichi is right before the discovery announcement." Ryoma sighs thoughtfully, "It's tough, but it's the best we can do. She was gone for over half an hour and wouldn't say where she went."

"We know she didn't go to the basement, and no one saw her outside." Kaito shrugs slightly, looking shocked at what his lie discovered.

"Her reaction gives us enough proof." Kiyo calmly gazes at Kaede, "There is no reason for her to react this way if it is not her."

"Wow, how ironic, huh!? The one who preaches teamwork is the one that goes ahead and kills in cold blood! I'm getting chills over here!" Kokichi laughs

"**NO!**" Everyone turns to stare at Shuichi who speaks with a conviction that none of them have heard before, "I refuse to believe that. It doesn't make sense! Murder in cold blood is just... not in her character." Shuichi falters, gazing at Kaede as a kicked puppy would.

"Why do you still believe in me Shuichi? Why are you doing this!?" Kaede explodes.

Oh, so we're doing this no matter what. I sigh deeply, guess no matter what Shuichi is a protagonist, even if he did practically nothing this time around.

* * *

**Argument Armament**

* * *

"Why are you doing this!?"

"Everyone knows the truth now!"

"I'm the one who killed Rantaro! I can't take that back!"

"Stop it!"

"That's all there is to this." 

"This is it!"

"I don't want this."

"If you say you believe in me..."

"Do you know why I didn't take the first blood perk?"

** "I'm sorry." **

* * *

"This wasn't done on purpose. You didn't take the first blood perk... " Shuichi's eyes widen in realization, "because you wanted to be punished, this was an accident!"

"What?" Miu whispers

"Haha, right again Shuichi." Kaede laughs weakly, tears streaming endlessly down her face

"So, she didn't mean for any of this to happen?" Kaito questions

"Shuichi, can you... end all of this?" Kaede looks down, "I want you to tell everyone what happened and convince them all, then end everything. That's... my final wish."

"I'll reveal everything. The truth and the lies!" Shuichi declares, "This is the truth of the case!"

* * *

Closing Argument

* * *

It all began three days prior when Monokuma gave us a motive. It caused some of us to start forming groups to plan out our next moves. Dividing most of us. I teamed up with the culprit to make a plan to... stop any possible murders. We planned to keep an account of where each group would be, which gave us the idea to use the classroom near the basement. At the time, I never could've imagined they would become the culprit.

Today we went to the warehouse to gather some supplies so that we could camp out in the classroom for the rest of the day. We searched the entire place as the group that never went into the tunnel were in here, but while there, the culprit found something else- The shotput ball. I'm not sure what they were going to do with it, but they put it in their backpack and hid the rest of the shotput balls to keep anyone from figuring out someone took one.

Then late in the afternoon, the murder took place. The culprit and I saw a large group heading down into the basement, and I took off to follow them and find out what was happening. During that time the culprit took out their shotput ball, I'm not sure what happened, but they might've been having doubts and decided to put it back in the warehouse.

When I returned to the classroom, they left and headed to the warehouse, where they ran into Rantaro. When they reached the warehouse, they saw Rantaro carrying paint into the dining hall and followed him, completely forgetting about the shotput ball in their hands. The culprit followed Rantaro into the kitchen and confronted him, leading to an argument. When Rantaro saw the shotput ball, their exchange escalated, causing the culprit to lash out with the shotput ball. Rantaro, in a wild panic, grabbed a kitchen knife while throwing a paint bucket at the culprit, obscuring their vision. They slammed into Rantaro, knocked him onto the ground, and flung the knife straight through his skull.

Leaving both weapons, the culprit attempted to leave and go to the dormitories only for Angie, Keebo, Kirumi, Kaito and Miu to show up. The culprit ducked into the first room they could - The student store. Taking a spare outfit from their backpack, they quickly changed clothes and the moment the body discovery announcement finished they went straight to the dining hall. Acting as surprised as everyone else and rejecting the first blood perk out of guilt. 

Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist, this is the truth behind your crime!

* * *

"And that's what happened." Shuichi finishes sadly

Everyone stares at him in open shock for a moment before a small voice brings us back 

"K-Kaede...No."

We all stand in silence as Gonta starts sobbing, some of us barely registering we're doing the same. It's hard. Understanding the depths this goes, the pain, the fear. For me, it's so much more. Kaede killed Rantaro. Exactly like the first chapter. Except this time, it... wasn't the mastermind, there's no doubt in my mind about that. Kaede killed Rantaro in a brutal and bloody way. By accident.

"I'm sorry for doing this, I truly wanted to escape with you all," Kaede speaks lowly, her arms crossed over her chest defensively as her body quivers. "I wanted to be punished for my crime, but... I was scared. I started blaming you guys, it was a stupid idea, I just... I don't want to die."

"Stop, stop, stop! Wait for the end of the trial to give your sob story!" Monokuma screeches, jumping up and down on his throne to show his frustration. "At last! It's **voting time**!!!" 

"Press the button in front of you to cast your vote and make sure you do, cuz refusin' is grounds for termination," Monosuke explains calmly.

The monitor in front of me lights up and shows pictures of all of us in different poses, with Rantaro's being crossed out. I hesitantly reach out and vote for Kaede, sealing her fate.

"Puhuhu, let's see the results!"

A giant screen is pulled down from above showing a tally of all our votes, with 15 marks next to Kaede's name.

"You've got it right! The blackened who killed Rantaro Amami is the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!" Monokuma cackles

At the very same moment, a chime rings out from every single monopad in the room, including mine. 

"I'm... glad." Kaede whispers, tears streaming down her face as she hugs herself, "Thank you, everyone, for catching me. I know I would've never forgiven myself if I'd lived through this. I wish I could apologize to Rantaro, but it's too late for that. I don't blame him for what happened between us, either of us could've stopped it at any moment, but we didn't. I truly didn't mean for things to drag out for so long,"

As Kaede speaks, our voices rise louder and louder, a tension surrounding us all as we beg for this to be fake, to wake up like this never happened. Kaede continues talking, but this time only to Shuichi, who listens with rapt attention, until, "Shuichi I-"

"That's enough! I'm ready to get this show on the road, which means, It's Punishment Time!" Monokuma roars 

"Shuichi, please don't be sad. I-I'm entrusting you... with my wish, all of you!" 

"I have a very unique punishment prepared for the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu!"

"Your wish?" Shuichi questions, rapidly pailing as reality comes crashing down around them both.

"Let's give it everything we've got! It's... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!" Monokuma slams his hammer down onto the bright red button

"** YOU CAN'T LOSE, I BELIEVE IN YOU! ****YOU HAVE TO _ LIVE _ **!!!" Kaede screams at the top of her lungs as a chain descends from the sky and clamps around her neck before dragging her up into the air, hand outstretched and reaching out hopelessly towards Shuichi.

Next to us, a wall opens up showing a large room, blocked off by a fence, with a piano in the middle of it. Which is where Kaede lands.


	16. Clench your teeth!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clench your teeth as the curtain falls and the chapter ends

Kaede's execution ends on an ominous note, the piano closing down on her still-warm corpse, Monodam killing Monokid, our horrified silence and the piano slams shut with a loud bang, claiming them both to death. All too soon the wall closes up again, hiding the room from view. As soon as the walls connect, Shuichi collapses in defeat, hot white tears streaming down his face at a fast pace. No one dares to speak for a moment, all terrified, half expecting to hear another blood-curdling scream through the walls. One minute, two minutes, three minutes, until finally... someone or better said  _ something  _ speaks.

"EH!?" Monotaro whimpers "M-M-M-Monokid is..?" 

"Monodam what did you do?" Monosuke questions carefully, edging away from him

". . ." Monodam says nothing in return

"Nooo! My sweet darling Monokid, a precious and pure soul, claimed as collateral damage!" Monokuma shivers, a damaged look graces his features, reflected by his cubs. "A nightmare, this is a n-nightmare... my poor..." Monokuma's mood switches as he brightens up, "On second thought, It doesn't matter. I've got four other cubs left!"

Monophanie speaks up in a faint voice "Our existence... means that little to... to..." She promptly throws up and soon after the Monokubs leave

"What in the world is this!?" Keebo, the first  _ real _ person to speak, exclaims in utter horror, waving his arms in front of himself

"You're fuckin' kiddin' me, right? There's no way she just..." Miu stammers, holding onto a nearby podium as her legs wobble

"I...I can't-" Kokichi cuts himself off and stares into the distance, looking uncertain, and decides not to say anything more

"Yaha! All this adrenaline creates such an exquisite feeling of despair!" Monokuma cackles to himself, "It's moments like these that make all the killings totally worth it!"

"You're despicable..." Tsumugi whispers sorrowfully, still staring at the wall as if it will open up again to replay the execution

"Does human life have no value to you at all!?" Tenko cries in outrage, body in a rigid fighting stance, ignoring her tears in favour of defending others

"I'm not a monster, of course, I know human life is precious, besides, if it wasn't so precious I wouldn't have so much fun ending it!" Monokuma laughs viciously at her

"I don't think I've ever felt so... irritated," Ryoma grumbles to himself, looking curiously thoughtful about something

"I-I won't-, I c-can't forgive you for this!!! I never will!" Kaito roars furiously, shaking his fist into the sky like a promise to Kaede

"Spoken like a marked man," Tsumugi quips before clamping a hand over her mouth, horribly confused at what she said

"What is your objective, Monokuma?" Kirumi demands with a voice full of steel, her eyes hard as she stares up at him in slight defiance

"...Do you hate us? I don't think I've done anything to you?" Himiko questions sadly, "At least not yet."

"You haven't done anything wrong, Himiko!" Tenko sniffs next to her

"...Hate you?" Monokuma pauses at that, "Hmm, who can say? That's your job to figure out. If you wanna know what's going on, you're gonna have to work for it. Puhuhu~" Monokuma absently scratches his head, "Then again, the corpse formerly known as Rantaro may or may not have had a hunch." 

"Rantaro had a hunch?" Maki asks neutrally, looking only slightly curious, "How? What was it?"

"Puhuhu, I'm not telling!" Monokuma's smile widens impossibly

"Hmm, he did say he would end this game," I mention nervously, to the surprise of everyone else as they turn to stare

"When'd he say that!?" Kaito exclaims in shock, 

"Ah, I hung out with him yesterday, and he just commented on it. I umm, never quite got what he meant by that so I just left it alone." I shrug helplessly, he did say it, not exactly to me, but it was in the original game, I'm not sure if it even counts for much.

"Just tell us what this damn hunch is!?" Miu fumes, slamming her fist onto the podium next to her

"Puhuhu, I wonder..." Monokuma places a paw to his mouth, "I do wonder..."

"If you won't tell us then keep your mouth shut," Maki scowls

"You're focusing way too much on piano freak rather than her deadweight victim." Monokuma smiles sharply at us, "Too bad he died before his talent could be revealed, he would've finally been able to be useful! Oh well, too late!" 

"What was so important about that guy?" Kaito asks again, frustrated

"When will you stop pestering me!? You're focusing too much on this, you should plainly leave it alone, you should start spending more time on watching your own back," Monokuma turns and swiftly disappears on the spot, leaving only us in the courtroom.

"He never did answer us..." Himiko pouts in annoyance, which only succeeds in having Tenko start hopping around her screaming her assurances on how great she is. Himiko eventually groans and pulls her hat down in humiliation.

"I can't stand this," Tsumugi whispers beside me, "I-I feel like... like I'm going to go crazy..." The moment she stops speaking her legs give out, and I grab her before she falls, slinging her arm around my shoulder to keep her stable, as I walk her to a podium where we sit down together.

"You'll be okay, don't give up hope," I whisper soothingly and put a trembling arm around her, letting her relax into me as I reassure us both, "We'll be okay."

"Is there really any hope?" Tsumugi cries slightly, a single tear dribbling down her cheek

We silently watch the others in the room, all drained of hope after what just happened.

"I don't know," I sigh deeply, touching my neck as I think of Kaede's final moments, symbolic as they were, but still dreadfully unpleasant.

"Aaaargh! Shut up! SHUT! UP! You all just need to SHUT UP!!!" Kaito shouts at the top of his lungs, voice echoing around the room, and pounding his fists together to win our attention. "Every single one of you... and your meek little complaints... You're pissing me the hell off!!!" Kaito stops talking, staring us all down until his eyes connect onto one prone form, "But the one who's pissing me off the most... is you, Shuichi!!" Kaito roars, swiveling his fist back and punching Shuichi in the face, "Clench your teeth!"

"Kaito! You are supposed to say that  _ before _ you hit him!" Keebo points out incredulously but doesn't complain further, watching the altercation with undisguised interest.

"Weren't you listening to Kaede? Did you hear what she said!? She said she believed in you!" Kaito continues, ignoring Kebbo, who huffs slightly at this, "She passed her wish onto you! Doesn't that mean anything to you!? You didn't say a damn thing to Monokuma! What the hell's wrong with you!? You call yourself a man!?!?" Even as Kaito says this, he still has tears rolling down his cheeks. "...What's the matter? Say something already." Kaito clenches his teeth "Aren't you pissed off a little!?"

"Kaito, enough..." Kirumi intervenes, seeing Shuichi remain still.

"Sucker punching is really low, I guess it's expected of a degenerate, but it's still low!" Tenko comments idly, "you better knock it off!"

"...Tch. Fine." Kaito scoffs and starts walking over to the elevator.

"Where are you going?" Keebo questions, trailing after him

"Back up, this place is giving me the creeps," Kaito responds and steps in the elevator, causing some others to follow him

"Staying here will only make us further depressed," Kiyo comments as he walks past us 

"Shuichi... you okay?" Gonta asks Shuichi in a concerned tone, kneeling beside him, arms awkwardly held in the air, unsure of what would be appropriate

"..." Shuichi looks up and stares at Gonta before answering meekly in a scratchy voice "...I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Ah, good!" Gonta cheers slightly, though the open concern never leaves his face as he fiddles lightly with his bug box

Shuichi glances ahead at the others where they all stand waiting inside the elevator, "...Sorry, you all should go ahead without me... I want to be alone for a while." 

I help Tsumugi stand and help her to the elevator, "It's okay Shuichi, we understand completely!" I say as I pat him on the shoulder when I walk past, "Don't stay down here too long, and if you need it... I'm open if you want someone to talk to, we all need some help sometimes." I whisper the last part to him warmly before walking into the elevator with Tsumugi

"Just hit the reset button on your feelings and you'll be happy in no time!" Kokichi laughs as he walks by

"Let Gonta know if you need his help, okay? " Gonta beams at Shuichi before ambling away towards the rest of us, having been the last one to stay behind, before pausing and turning around again, "Umm, Gonta also think, you and Kaede were good friends, maybe go to Lab to feel better, Kaede help make friend feel better!" Gonta smiles one last time before leaving Shuichi to stare after him in thought

"...Kaede..."

* * *

"Angie!" I turn around, Kaede is standing in the doorway, a hand over her mouth in surprise as a delicate smile begins to spread across her face.

"Hello, Kaede." I gently greet her, hesitantly waving my hand.

"What are you doing here?" She questions, walking over to me, eyes on the piano, her new piano.

I scoff slightly at this, she doesn't even care enough to look at me. "I was curious about the labs, what of it?" 

Kaede runs her fingers over the keys, not enough to play a sound, but enough to make her smile. "I didn't mean anything by it," her hand pauses briefly before pressing down, the sound reverberating around the room until only silence is left between us. "Have you ever played the piano?" She inquires softly.

I click my tongue at that and cross my arms over my chest, turning away from her. "I played a little when I was younger, but... I don't remember much... only the basics."

"That's alright, I love to play." She sits down next to me with a nostalgic sigh, "It always makes people smile when I play. It's how I can express myself, it lightens my heart. Like the moon's reflection on water..." Kaede turns to stare at me with honest eyes, "When I'm playing the piano, it's like I'm breathing life into everyone who listens, giving them new hope..." Kaede reaches over and grabs my hand, placing it over my heart, "The beat of the music connected with the beat of my heart." Grasping my other hand, she lets out a low giggle, "You're tense, huh." She looks up at me with a warm smile "It's not surprising, we all are. Even if you don't show it." She let's go of my own hands and places her hands onto the keys, "I know a song that can help, 'Claire de Lune' by Debussy! It's a pretty song, and it's so soothing that it will calm your heart, for sure." Kaede smiles at me once more before she starts to play.

Jealousy crawls around my heart, but I push it down, relishing in the chance to hear Kaede play. Her fingers glide across the piano. Her laugh sounds like a delicate melody as I lean into her. _ Kaede, the little bell. _ I fall asleep at some point, all of the tension in my body was gone. Even when my head slumped onto Kaede's shoulder, she didn't stop playing. She stayed with me, playing different songs until I woke up. Her warm, gentle smile on my mind as I slept.

"Maybe, once we all get out of here, I can teach you to play the piano again!"

* * *

I walk into my room with a deep sigh, collapsing onto the bed in defeat. How could I have been so arrogant earlier, this is most definitely real. That execution was just, I shiver, too much. I spend hours simply lying there, my thoughts spinning in utter turmoil before I notice the little black box on my table. I cautiously walk over and open it, peeking inside, and I soon drop it in shock.

** *Obtained Present **

** Musical Note Hairpin **

A hairpin, one that looks almost exactly the same as Kaede's. I kneel on the ground and stare at it, trying to remember what Kaede's pins looked like. The only difference is the tiny inscription on the side that spells out the name 'Angie' oddly enough. Did everyone get one? Mysterious and disturbing. Shaking my head, I quickly get changed and go to sleep, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. 

Before I fall asleep, I whisper out a brief prayer and apology to Kaede, hoping she can hear me.


	17. Click!

I walk into the dining hall the next morning with a slight skip in my step as I hum a song. Looking around, I can only see Maki, Kaito, Kiyo, Tsumugi, and Gonta sitting around the table. Kirumi, who is the first to notice me, stands nearby, placing plates in the middle of the table, "Good morning Angie, did you sleep well?" Everyone else greets me with similar statements.

"Eh, It was kinda hard, but not too bad," I shrug helplessly, taking a seat next to Tsumugi and across from Gonta and Kaito. "What's with all the food?"

"I have agreed to make food for everyone each morning so that we will have no trouble," Kirumi adds with a smile, handing me a plate full of food

"We have agreed that the group shall eat together every morning from now on," Kiyo explains with a chuckle

I nod, taking a bite of my food, and beaming, "Kirumi, this is amazing! How are you so good?" 

"I must have the necessary capabilities to serve properly," Kirumi replies, pouring me a drink

I frown slightly at this. "True, but you should sit down and eat with us! It's not fair if you only serve us."

"I appreciate your concern, but it is my duty to serve you all, I am comfortable with this," Kirumi responds once more

"Hmm, fine," As Kirumi walks away, I turn and strike up a conversation with Gonta. "So, what's this writing I hear you talking about?"

* * *

One by one, everyone joins us and start having their own steady conversations, mostly about the writing thing, until Kaito speaks up, "Has anyone seen Shuichi?"

"I believe he might still be in his room," Keebo offers distractedly, fully immersed in his conversation with Kiyo

"Argh, fine." Kaito stands up, "I'm gonna go get him!" Kaito jogs out of the room

I look down at my half-empty plate, no longer feeling hungry, before standing up as well, "I'm going to go with him!" I flee the room to try and catch up with Kaito who I find outside, "Kaito!"

Kaito jerks around, staring at me in confusion, "Angie, what's up?" He looks around, "You good?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine! I just figured I'd come with you, I wasn't that hungry, so..." I trail off and look down, unsure how to explain why I came when even I don't know. 

Kaito's laugh brings my mind back into focus, "It's okay, but you should eat more! You're, ah, really small or umm, tiny..?" Kaito stops speaking awkwardly. "Sorry, umm, breakfast is just, an important meal so, you should eat it all, yeah, sorry."

"Uh-huh," I stare at him doubtfully and push past him, approaching the dormitories, "Well, this  _ really _ tiny and small person is going to go wake up Shuichi if you want to help!" And I promptly slam the door in his face to muffled protests. With a laugh, I run up to Shuichi's door and start ringing the bell, "Shuichi! Open up!" "Shuichi opens his door as I hear Kaito walk into the building, "Good timing!"

"Good Wha-!" Shuichi yelps as I push past him and slam the door in Kaito's face, again. "Kaito!"

"Good num num nummings!" I laugh happily and collapse onto Shuichi's bed, in a state of bliss, 

That is, until the door slams open again and an embarrassed Kaito strolls in, "I said I was sorry." He grumbles miserably, sitting next to me

"And I wasn't satisfied!" I stick my tongue out at him and rollover.

"How old are you?" Kaito asks incredulously, only for a pillow to be thrown in his face, "Kokichi's age, got it, two toddlers."

"What are you two doing here!?" Shuichi exclaims, looking horribly out of place 

"Oh, Shuichi, when'd you get here?" Kaito asks, bewildered

"This is my room-!" Shuichi sputters in shock, as Kaito freezes and looks around the room

"Thought it was Angie's room, huh." Kaito sighs deeply, as if disappointed

"We're here to take you to eat!" I jump in happily helping the two with their failing conversation

"Ah, I don't eat breakfast," Shuichi stares at the ground

"Well, we all made plans to meet up to eat every morning, so come on!" Kaito jumps to his feet with a wide grin, "Let's move!" Kaito strolls ahead and out the room

Shuichi rushes around the bed, reaching out to grab his hat, "Wait, I'm not ready! Let me get-" Shuichi's hand pauses and hovers there, itching to grab his hat before he steps back, leaving it on the table, "...never mind. Let's go." 

I send him a soft smile, and we both walk out the room following Kaito back to the dining room, though I do give them a moment along so that Kaito can apologize to Shuichi for what happened yesterday. The moment we walk back in Shuichi and Kaito pause at the door hearing the conversation happening while I sit back down. "Are we still talking about that writing?"

Tsumugi nods her head in acknowledgment with a grim smile "It's annoying, not knowing what it could be. It could be upside down and plainly a string of odd numbers, that would be much easier!"

I raise an eyebrow at that, "Numbers? That'd be weirder, right?"

Tsumugi vehemently shakes her head, "Of course not! It'd be like the original that way! Imagine, a callback to the past!"

'Any specific sequence you want?' I internally scoff, yet merely present a weak smile to her in response.

"Ah!" Tsumugi gasps, looking amazed at something. 

I trail her line of sight to Shuichi, standing at the doors. "Good morning." He greets softly, looking calmly at everyone's expressions.

"Oh, Shuichi...um... Good morning," Gonta greets softly.

"Wow! You finally got rid off that emo hat! Is this cause Kaede died or whatever?" Kokichi laughs childishly, making me unable to hide my growing smile and laugh.

"I just... felt like it was getting in the way, that's all," Shuichi shifts uneasily, "You don't have to stare, it's not a big deal." Shuichi sits down in the last seat, in between Kirumi and Himiko, causing a slight noise to come from Tenko.

"You are right. My apologies." Kirumi concurs

"Just don't be late next time Shuichi!" I shout happily from across the table, "We're going to be doing this  _ every single _ morning!"

"Kaito decided that on his own," Maki complains, puffing up her cheeks in annoyance

"Yes, yes. I have prepared breakfast for everyone and shall do so from now on." Kirumi adds pleasantly, a slight smile tugging at her lips " I have prepared many dishes so that everyone is pleased."

"KIRUMI! Be my mom!!!" Kokichi shouts, clapping his hands to a tune

"Gonta want you to be his mom, too!" Gonta beams a smile at her and Kokichi as he says this

"What is wrong with you too? What are you even saying?" Keebo complains indignantly, leaning away from them both

"Oh, OH! Watch this, everyone, it's really cool!" Tenko bounces up and down in her seat, happily pointing at Himiko, "Look, look! When Himiko eats, she makes the cutest faces ever!" Tenko squeals, waving her arms around, "It's the best! She's like a small animal, right!?"

"Stop it... I can't eat when you're doing that!" Himiko whines sadly

We keep eating our food, occasionally giving Kirumi compliments as Kokichi taunts Keebo before we get back on the topic of the writing.

"Are we going to check it out?" Ryoma questions, chewing on a candy stick

"Quit fussin' and worry about your shitty future instead, why don't ya?" Miu grumbles, still half-asleep

"Writing? Graffiti?" Shuichi asks, confused

"Oh, Gonta find it this morning... On concrete, hidden in grass." Gonta offers sheepishly, "Words... 'horse A' written there." 

"What do you think it means?" Shuichi inquires curiously, not looking too interested.

"It's meaning is entirely shrouded in mystery." Kiyo murmurs softly.

"Well, how bout it, Shuichi? Let's hear the Ultimate Detectives' opinion!" Kaito says expectantly 

"I... don't know? How would I know? I haven't even seen it?" Shuichi asks, bewildered at being asked his opinion so soon

"Woooow Gonta, it's amazing how you found that message if it was so hidden!" Kokichi praises, I tense, remembering vaguely, what happens next. "You know what? You should work for me!" 

"Okay!" Gonta happily agrees

"Careful Gonta. That guy is a real liar." Kaito interjects, glaring at Kokichi

"What!?" Gonta shouts in horror, thoroughly disheartened

"Haha, No way!" Kokichi laughs

"Good. Gonta have no reason to worry now!" Gonta cheers

"Just like that?" Tsumugi questions weakly, "Will you believe just anyone!?"

"Nee-heehee... Gonta, you're so gullible. Y'know if you keep being this gullible..." Kokichi trails off, pulling a devious face, "You'll be killed and long gone before you even know it. Understand?"

At that everyone gasps, looking pained by Kokichi's words, all but Keebo and me, causing Kokichi to focus on us both thoughtfully. 

"What's wrong, everyone?" Keebo inquires, "Is there a problem with Kokichi's advice?"

"What's with the mood, has the K-word been banned?" Kokichi leans back in his chair, gazing out at all of us, "Sorry, I didn't actually know, even if I don't agree. It's not very reasonable, is it? The killing game _ is _ still happening." He sighs and mutters, "It's that kinda talk, that's letting Monokuma play you all like fiddles."

"What..?" Tsumugi gasps 

"Oh, did you hear that?" Kokichi laughs softly, "Don't mind me- I was just talking to myself." I frown slightly at his response

"Hellooo!" Monokuma jumps into the room from a vent in the ceiling, "Looks like you guys are having a good time, let me join you!"

"Yeah! They're having a jolly good time ganging up on me!" Kokichi smiles blankly at the bear

"Isn't that your fault?" Maki asks, looking exasperated

"Ganging up?" Monokuma queries with a tilt of his head, "No bullying! Bullying is not cool! Bullying is the worst!" Monokuma rages, "Personally, I think bullying is cuz of lousy parenting. It's all the parent's fault! They should do a better job of raising their kids!"

I snort, "Takes one to know one."

"Why are you here," Ryoma asks Monokuma dryly

"Oh, ah, I figured I'd give you all a prize for surviving your first trial. Not much. Monokuma shrugs with a giggle

"Rise and Shine Ursine!" The Monokubs all hop down through the vent and join us. "Time for the reward!"

"I-I'll just, umm, give it to you," Monophanie says, shaking like a leaf

"Eh? What's wrong with my kids?" Monokuma cries

The monokubs say nothing until after sharing a glance they each pull out an item, "Listen up, cuz we got here some fabulous new prizes for youse!" Monosuke starts, "A Dragon Gem, an Ocarina, an Ancient passport, and a hexagonal crank from some ah, some zombie game!" Monosuke chuckles shortly, "These prizes all come in a bundle!"

"A bunch of useless junk! Bravo, enjoy!" Monotaro cheers as they dump them in the middle of the table

"What are we supposed to do with this crap?" Kaito grumbles, picking up the crank

"Eh, I dunno. Who cares? Just do your best!" Monokuma roars with laughter one final time before disappearing with his cubs

"Aww, seeing that robot-looking one left out made me think of poor old Keebo..." Kokichi sighs sadly, running a hand through his hair as he stands up

"Am I really excluded!?" Keebo cries in distress at the thought

"Well let's leave all these 'prizes' to Shuichi then," Kaito says, pushing them into Shuichi's hands and walking towards the door

"What?" Shuichi exclaims, nearly dropping them as he stands, only to see almost everyone gone

"It's okay, Shuichi, you'll do fine, I believe in you!" I encourage him as I leave the room

After I close the door behind me, I run to catch up to the group heading upstairs, knowing what I need to do next. If my memory is correct, this should be when the first flashback light is found, and I'm pretty sure the original Angie was who found it somewhere on the second floor in the area unlocked by the dragon statue. I don't know where though and I have to get it before Shuichi does.

* * *

Shuichi slowly walks up to the dragon statue, staring at it carefully before pulling out the Dragon Gem and placing it into the slot. The gem lights up, and soon the whole wall starts to shake as it crumbles into dust, along with the statue.

"Whoa, secret tunnel! This is awesome! Chaaaaaarge!" Kokichi charges off into the tunnel, shortly followed after by a concerned Gonta

Shuichi steps off to the side to talk to Kirumi. I use this moment to slip past them and take off down the tunnel jogging, hoping to find what I'm looking for. I walk past every room, knowing I can loop back to check them, my eyes dart left and right searching for the flashback light.  I pass by Gonta, Kiyo, and Ryoma before I find what I'm looking for. 

In front of what I assume is Gonta's lab, based on the design of the door, I spot a red and gold treasure chest. Running up to it, I open the lid and poke my head in, finding what I wanted, the flashback light. I reach in and lift it up, examining it. The whole thing is bulky with wires around it, but all in all, it looks kinda normal, yet that only makes it more suspicious. 

Deciding this was enough, I place it in my pocket and walk away and out of the tunnel, all the way to the first empty classroom I can find. I finger the flashback light before placing it in front of my face, taking a deep breath,

"Click." I let out a weak laugh

...and I turn it on.


	18. You're... lonely, right?

My world warps and I collapse as thousands of scenes play out at the edges of my vision, pushing and pushing the blurry images until they become a stable scene. All too soon it's over, and I'm left gasping for air, shocked at how powerful the scene felt. The powers of the flashback lights were unparalleled. I now have a set of memories that detail me running away, running away from the Ultimate Hunt. Yet at the same time, I don't. They feel tangible, but they also feel wrong, like they don't fit. I already know that the memories from the flashback lights are fake yet I would've still fallen for it, at least for a short moment, because of the influence behind these things. The only reason I didn't was this inherent feeling of it being _ wrong. _It's scary. All you need is someone to believe they're telling the truth and these things could get you to do anything. I want to hide it, stash it away for no one to find. I wish I didn't have to show them this, but it was a crucial point in discovering the mastermind, and there's always the chance someone will find another one, so why bother. I focused hard on the memories I just got, trying to see if I'll somehow trigger another scene before I-

** "It'S oKaY DeAtH iS KiND," ** An unsteady voice speaks as I see another picture of Angie, me, smiling with a device over our head, mouthing the words as I hear them. 

"Ah!" I jump to my feet in confusion, colliding with a table, I grunt, placing the light back into my pocket, and walk out of the room, heading back over to the tunnel, my thoughts in turmoil. _ Death is Kind. _ What does that mean?

* * *

The first room I walk into is Kirumi's research lab, which is decorated in the style of the victorian era. In the center of the room is a long table with figures, dolls representing those Kirumi serves, sitting around it, a man, a woman, and a little girl, all dressed formally. Three seats are left empty. Candles adorn the walls and at the back are four large windows with Luscious blood-red curtains draped about them. A sofa sits in a corner with a low table placed in front, where Kiyo is currently relaxing. 

Nearby is an open closet with thousands of laundry machines, vacuums, and pressure washers. Anything one would ever need to help clean was here, even some pots and pans for cooking. Kirumi stands inside examining them all, checking she has everything she needs.

"Marvelous, isn't it? A room full of history." I spin around to see Kiyo laughing to himself, watching me with amused eyes. "If all the rooms are filled with items pertaining to our tastes, then I am most excited for when mine is uncovered."

"What would be in your research lab?" I ask curiously

"Hmm, I believe there will be many things, it is hard to tell, anthropology covers many areas," Kiyo speaks slowly, weighing every word carefully as he closes his eyes. "Though I assume there will be books pertaining to rituals and seances, perhaps if fortune favors me, I shall even gain the materials needed to perform them. You?" 

"I...I don't know. There are lots of possibilities." I respond, biting my lip as I think, would the lab change now that I'm here?

"How interesting." Kiyo turns his head away from me likely finished with our conversation

"Seances, rituals? Sounds neat. Wonder where I've heard that before." I mutter, walking up to Kirumi, "Do you like your lab, Kirumi?"

"This room is... exquisite," Kirumi smiles, "This will prove most useful when I perform my cleaning."

"Cleaning..?" My eyes widen, "The whole school!? By yourself?"

"To serve is a maid's duty." Kirumi dutifully responds

"Okay then," I think hard on my next words, "How about you let me help you every now and then?"

"I could not possibly-"

"It's my request." Kirumi stills at that, "I want to spend time with you in the future so that we're good friends. And if you'll be cleaning this entire school then I want to help, you can teach me the ropes." I laugh at the thought of us both cleaning together, "I've never done much, so I could do with someone helping me learn." 

Kirumi doesn't speak for a while, looking thoughtful before she says her next words, "Very, well. You may assist me, but... only for an hour each day, that is the limit," She thrusts her arm out, "Do we have an accord?"

I grin and shake hands with her, "That we do."

I tell both her and Kiyo about the flashback light, and if they can gather everyone to meet up at the gym in 2 hours, they both agree.

* * *

The next room I find is the Ultimate Entomologist's lab, filled with, well, bugs. The whole place is like a forest. A round table was in the middle of the room. Lots of books are on it, all of them have something to do with insects. The walls are graced with thousands of different insect specimens on display and underneath them are cages filled with eggs and larva. 

Gonta sat on the ground, reading a book on some insect, beaming when he spots me and jumps to his feet in joy. "Angie! It amazing, right? This paradise!" 

"Yeah Gonta, it looks great." 

"Gonta so excited to get his own special room!" Gonta waves his arms happily

I walk up to the table, "What are you going to do with the eggs?"

"...they sleeping in cool place, but it's okay! Eggs probably hatch if Gonta take good care of them!" 

"Well, you are the ultimate entomologist, I don't think you'll have any problems hatching them." 

"Gonta glad."

* * *

I walk up the stairs to the recently unlocked third floor nervously, unsure as to what could be up here and come across the Ultimate Tennis Pro's lab. An entire indoor tennis court is set up, taking up the whole space. A door leading to a shower room is in the back. The only one in the room is Ryoma, sitting on the ground and staring at the court, fingering a tennis ball in his hands.

"Hey, Ryoma!"

"Angie," Ryoma acknowledges my presence with a nod before turning back to stare at the court. 

I watch him closely, seeing the sad look in his eyes I plop down next to him and stare at the court, wondering what he sees when he looks at it. "Are you good?"

"Heh, I'm fine, kid. You don't have to worry about me." He lets out a self-deprecating chuckle, eyes never leaving the court as silence follows his statement.

"Are you sure?" He doesn't reply, so I try something else. "What makes you happy?" I turn to stare into his eyes as he looks at me.

"What do you mean?" He asks slowly, his eyes never leaving mine

"You know what I mean, Ryoma. What makes you happy? What used to make you happy?"

Ryoma pauses before answering, "Nothing makes me happy anymore, but a lot of things used to. My cat, my girlfriend... tennis. I'm not sure how to feel that way anymore like there's this deep abyss that I can't satisfy..." Ryoma trails off. I stay silent, giving him time, "You know something funny? I kind of want to feel that way again, pick up a racket and remember the good old days before fate screwed me over. I want to, but I just can't." Silence surrounds us following his words.

"Maybe that's because you don't see a way out of this abyss? You're... lonely." Ryoma scoffs at this, "Don't judge." I lightly scold before continuing, "I'm just saying... that, that maybe you never managed to start again because you couldn't see a reason to, that you weren't confident you would succeed. But you also don't want to get close to anyone in case you lose them. You're just... afraid."

"Speaking from experience?" We sit in silence for a brief moment, staring into each other's eyes as Ryoma responds, "Someone said something similar to me once before, I guess if you're saying it, it might be true." He sighs, "I might never feel truly whole again, but... I guess I can give it a shot." Ryoma gets up and walks over to a racket, picking it up and twirling it, "I've been kind of been resigned to dying here, you know?"

"You don't have to be though." I get up as well, "You may not see it, but I think you have something to live for, you just have to find it." 

Ryoma grabs a tennis ball and throws it across the room, "I'm a bit rusty and... I'm still not ready, but we'll be here for a while, so It gives me time to start life over again, thanks, kid. Who knew you'd be good at pep talks," He snorts, "Who knew I'd listen to one."

"It's no problem, Ryoma." I start to leave the room, "Maybe you can teach me to play one day?" I reach the door and turn to him with a sad smile, "If we both get out of here together, live through this, I'd like to think that we'd be friends by then." I close the door behind me with a soft click.

* * *

I come across the red and gold door and walk up to it with a sense of dread, especially when I see Maki standing outside it, a venomous glare settled on her face.

"Hey, Maki! Is this your lab?" I walk up to her with a small smile. Though I'm unable to feel anything but sadness. At the loss of a friend, with her lab being found.

"Angie." Her eyes soften briefly, as she looks at me, before hardening as she registers my question, "It is. And I'm not letting anyone in."

"Oh." I pause, thinking over the best response I can give her, "Okay, that's fine." I nod my head for show, as she looks surprised, "I, ah, like the design of the door. It's a really nice shade of red, it reminds me of something, but..." I shrug, "I can't remember what."

"You wouldn't normally think this was my lab with the design of the door," She responds stiffly

"I guess not, but... each one I've seen so far is designed to our tastes so... It doesn't really... mean anything. It's your lab." I smile at her, I actually have no problem waiting, there's no way I'm stopping her talent reveal, though I will protect Kokichi from her wrath. It was an instrumental part of her development, she needed it to grow otherwise, she'd spend the whole game in front of this door. She'd grow weaker and weaker until she'd be horribly vulnerable. The way Kokichi dealt with the problem was, shockingly, one of the better ways to do so.

She nods wearily, "Thanks. If that's all..?" She steps closer to the door

I laugh and beam at her, "Yep! Enjoy your lab, Maki, I'll see you around!" I run off after that, leaving her whispered response to go unheard.

* * *

Back on the first floor, I find Himiko's lab just as Shuichi uncovers it. This leaves me to be with Tsumugi, Himiko and him as I look around, listening absentmindedly to their conversation.

"To think there was a room like this beyond that wall..."

The room was filled with all sorts of things, I'd like to think it was the most impressive I've seen so far. This room suits my tastes far more than the victorian styled room, dedicated to an era I hardly know anything about, nor the room devoted to a sport I've never played in my life. This room was meant to be unexpected. No one knew a magician's tricks better than the magician. 

"I was just plain worried."

The room was filled with all sorts of tricks I'd never even heard of. There was a cauldron in the center of the room, a flaming fire lit underneath it. Two candles stood nearby, drowning the pot in their delicate yet ominous glow. Bottles lined the shelves, paintings were strewn along the walls, and a large wooden chandelier hung from the ceiling. 

"This place is filled with mana. It's perfect for me."

The whole room had a medieval feel to it that I absolutely adored, It was a room that felt comforting yet magical to me. Like I was backstage at some huge event. I was giddy with excitement examining all the different tricks, wondering how they could be used. I was so caught up in it all I barely noticed when Shuichi and Tsumugi left, leaving me with Himiko until she, surprisingly enough, approached me.

"I wish this room had more magical items." 

I turned, surprised she'd ever be the one to initiate a conversation between the two of us, before calmly replying, "That would be nice, right now it's all mixed up with parlor tricks, right?"

Himiko perks up at my response, "Nyeh, are you a mage too!?"

I laugh slightly, "No way." At her hurt expression, I elaborate, cathing onto her thoughts, "I'd know if I was a mage, but, I'm not. What I mean is that I feel like I'd be able to tell if something was definitely magical, it'd be something innate, I suppose."

"Nyeh, I guess you're right." Himiko gives me a small smile as we stand in comfortable silence, our bond strengthening at our fondness for magic and a similar love of it.

A buzz from my monopad made me arch an eyebrow as a rule was added on. 

** Swimming is prohibited in the pool during nighttime. Touching the water is also against the school rules. **

_ There's a pool? _

* * *

I had absolutely horribly forgotten that the pool was a thing, a source of much embarrassment that I was thankful no one could witness. The pool is empty when I find it in a separate area altogether from the labs, which all were rather close together depending on the person. The water was shamefully shallow. I wanted to curl up and cry at that. The whole place looked like the swimming pools you'd find at a resort, not the sad excuse of the one you'd find at a school. The ceiling was replaced by a gorgeous glass dome with designs woven into it. The floors were marble. A high up window to the side showed the gym, and another, higher up window, should lead to Ryoma's shower room in his lab. There were sunbathing chairs, parasols, three diving boards, each at different heights, and some shrubbery. The pillars had vines crawling about them with the occasional flower. The room felt alive.

My mood dipped slightly as I internally wailed at the loss of having it taunting me. _ Why did the water have to be so shallow!? _

* * *

Kirumi approaches me as I'm on my way to the gym that she has notified as many people as she could, and they were all meeting in the gym now. I pass the hotel, holding back a shudder, and walk up to the casino where I spot Shuichi, obviously leaving the building.

"Shuichi!"

He tilts his head up in surprise as he watches me approach, raising his eyebrows, "Ah, Angie! What do you need?"

"Were all gathering in the gym for an explanation!"

"On what?" He asks, thoroughly confused

"Well, I might have found something, so we need to be with everyone so that all can be explained!"

He watches me wearily, "Okay, let's go then."

We walk to the gym after I send a longing glance at the casino. 

_ Soon. _

* * *

"We all here?" I mentally count the numbers, giving myself a satisfied nod as I do so, I stand in the middle of the room, all eyes following me. "Check this out!" I pull out the bulky flashback light, presenting it to all

"This is a peculiar-looking flashlight...So, what of it?" Keebo inquires thoughtfully

"Umm, I dunno what it is either. There's not much to it..." I trail off

"Then what's the point of this?" Maki snaps, looking visibly agitated being away from her lab

"I was thinking we could try turning it on." I avoid everyone's eyes, "I haven't tried to turn it on yet! So I don't know what will happen. But..." I stop talking, missing the way Kokichi's and Ryoma's eyes narrow, figuring my lie out immediately with the way my hands shook as I stared at the flashlight with eyes only one who knew what it could do would be able to. 

"I can help!" A jovial voice calls out, and moments later, Monokuma joins us, and I flatly tune out his speech before interrupting.

"What is this?" I shake the flashback light for emphasis

"Impatient are we?" He taunts, "That, my dear, Is a flashback light!"

He tips an imaginary hat, "It doesn't shed light on darkness, but rather on your forgotten memories."

"Lost memories?" Shuichi questions, baffled at the very thought, and the darker insinuation

"Ya see, my heart bled when I saw how _ worried _ you all were when you couldn't remember how you came to this school so..."His voice changes from the mocking tone it was to a more serious one, "If you use that, you can remember everything. Don't you want that?"

"So this is all your fault!?" Kaito shouts in righteous anger, "You took our memories?"

"What did you do to us?" Tsumugi asks,, holding a hand over her mouth, desperately holding back bile.

Monokuma's voice adopts a singsong tone, "If you use the flashback light, you'll remember." Monokuma disappears shortly after

"I don't believe this." Maki shakes her head with an audible sigh

"What do we do now!?" Miu barks, "There's no way that thing can treat amnesia!"

I stare at the flashback light in thought

"You all are way too cautious! It's decided, we're doing this!" Kaito shouts gleefully, ignoring the complaints thrown his way and letting them roll off him like water, "We can't win by only running away all the time! To win, you've gotta be reckless!" His face grows somber, "If we can't even do this just because we're afraid, then how are we ever going to face Monokuma? How can we defeat him if we're always afraid?"

** _ "But admitting you're afraid lead's to courage." _ ** A voice that has been suspiciously absent since the first trial comments, making me shift in discomfort. It's not _wrong, _per say.

I snap out of my thoughts hearing Kaito tell me to turn the flashlight on, I do, and everyone's eyes glaze over, all but mine.

"Well, fuck!"

* * *

When everyone comes to I tune out of their conversation, having spent the last _ten minutes _trying to remember what happens during it as I had _nothing else_ to do! It was _so annoying_! I had no idea it took _ten fucking minutes _for the new memories to sink in. Goddammit! My attention span was already low enough without waiting for that long. Let's be honest, five minutes in and I was dying of boredom, half tempted to call Monokuma to _talk, _anything to ignore my classmates blank, dead eyes. 

** _ "Too similar to Rantaro and Kaede?" _ ** That voice in my head was getting awfully chatty recently. I didn't like it.

Blah, blah, blah - screw Monokuma - blah, blah, blah. Some were surprised at my swift change in attitude, but I could not bring myself to care. I failed to notice that, while most figured I just was frustrated with the lack of information provided by the flashback light, the _stupidly _observant ones were drawing, ah, let's say _different _conclusions. Ryoma and Kokichi were the wariest.

We soon split off into different directions.

* * *

I go into my room and lock the door behind myself, suddenly drained of energy as I walk to my bed and collapse onto it. A nap won't harm anyone. Sleep quickly draws me into its clutches. The last thing I see before I fall asleep is our body lying in a pool of blood in our research lab, eyes barely open, a smile still there as those words from earlier are mouthed over and over again as a katana closes in and the world vanishes.

* * *

** _ Death is kind, Isn't it?_**

* * *

**Friendship Fragments collected!**

**Himiko Yumeno - 3-5**

**Ryoma Hoshi - 1-5**

**Maki Harukawa - 2-5**

**Kirumi Tojo - 2-5**


	19. Back by popular demand!

I wake up sometime later and walk around the school, unsure of what to do. I scroll through my monopad, looking for inspiration. I don't have much time left. I can only hang out with one person today. The thought brings a pout to my lips that I will deny for the rest of my life. Maki, Kaito, Kirumi, Kokichi, K1-B0, Miu... What do I do..? I absentmindedly scroll down the list of friendship fragments, feeling my eyebrows rise at the rate I've been collecting them. Maybe I'm better company than Shuichi. I snicker quietly to myself. As if.

"Angie!" I raise my head and look into soft red eyes.

"Gonta, hey!" I exclaim nervously, surprised at suddenly being approached by him.

"Gonta saw Angie looking sad. Gentleman want to help!" Gonta cheers

I give him a small smile, "Okay. Thanks, Gonta."

** I spend some time talking with Gonta. **

"Here, Angie!" Gonta pushes a small object into my hands.

** *Obtained Present **

** Gold Origami **

"Wow, thanks, Gonta!" I beam up at him, I've never done origami before, and a glance at the back of the box shows some handy instructions. Yay.

"Gonta wish to become Gentleman. Gentleman help others!" Gonta declares before smiling happily at me, "Thank you, Angie!"

"For what?" 

"Inviting Gonta! Gonta very, very happy! This maybe first time Gonta spend free time with anyone." Gonta adjusts the strap on his bug box, "Gonta gonna work hard!"

"I'm sure you'll do great Gonta," I put the origami in my pocket, "You're really nice..." I trail off, going through my memories of Gonta

"What wrong? Is Gonta bothering you!?" Gonta frets, looking horrified

"No, No, No!" I wave my hands frantically in front of me, taking a step back from him, "I-It's not that! Please don't think that!"

"It not..?" Gonta meekly questions, still sounding heartbroken

"No, wh-why would you think that?" I ask sadly

"Gonta, not have many friends growing up, other people too scared to approach Gonta." Gonta vaguely explains, looking down at me with mournful eyes, "This place where Gonta find first people who not run away."

"Gonta..." I step closer and grab his hand, holding it tightly, "I'm here for you, If people are intimidated by you, give them time, if nothing changes then don't bother," I take a step back, letting his hand fall from mine, and slowly start walking away.

"Angie, thank you!" I turn my head slightly, catching a glimpse of fresh tears falling from his eyes as he tightly grips his bug box. 

My hair flies around me as I twist my body around, sending him a bright smile as I continue walking, "No problem. If you ever want to hang out with someone or you're lonely," Gonta's eyes widen with hope, "Come find me!" I raise my hand in goodbye and soon disappear from his sight.

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** ". . ." **

** "THIS-IS-AN-OFFICIAL-ANNOUNCEMENT-FROM-THE-ULTIMATE-ACADEMY..." **

** "IT-IS-NOW-10-P.M. NIGHTTIME-OFFICIALLY-STARTS-NOW..." **

** "EVERYONE-IS-OUT-NOW..." **

** "ON-WORK-DUTY..." **

** ". . ." **

** "...BEDTIME-URSINE!" **

* * *

Nighttime..?

I walk absentmindedly around the courtyard, not really thinking about going to sleep. The next motive should be handed out... tonight? The motive videos. Those are tricky. I don't know how to stop Kirumi. She gets her own video. 

I could let the insect meet-and-greet happen, maybe this time Kokichi can get us to watch the videos, or I could give Ryoma enough hope that he doesn't let Kirumi kill him. But wouldn't she go after someone else? There's no way to convince her not to kill someone. After she sees the video, she's high on adrenaline. It'd take a week at minimum for her to get over it, consider waiting things out.

Maybe Kokichi's way is the best, he gets his own video as well. It's amazing how strong his beliefs towards killing are that it looks like he didn't even consider it. When he got his own video, he must've come to the conclusion the same could've happened for others, leading to him trying to get everyone to watch them, without letting them know he had his own. It'd also reveal Maki if he actually knew at that point what she was.

I idly twirl my hair, this is harder than I thought. Why is it so hard? I walk back towards the dormitory, a bounce in my step. I know it's not out of happiness or joy. I'm a bundle of nervous energy, horribly tense. How could I not be? It's the second chapter. Each chapter has always been done within a week's time. Which means sometime next week, I could die. The third chapter. Angie's death, my death. As each day passes, my fear grows, I don't want to die. I know I could die at any moment, I could die tomorrow, but that's when Angie died, it feels like a countdown. A waiting game. I walk into my room and collapse on my bed, a stray tear rolls down my cheek as I fall deeper into my subconscious mind.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, three bears pop into my room.

* * *

** ding dong bing bong **

** "Rise and shine, ursine!" **

** "THIS-IS-AN-OFFICIAL-ANNOUNCEMENT-FROM-THE-ULTIMATE-ACADEMY... IT'S-8-A.M." **

** We dropped off presents in your rooms!" **

** "Hell starts here!" **

** "Hey, Monodam, was this your-" **

* * *

I groan and throw a pillow at the monitor, rolling off the bed in the process. Those announcements were getting so old. I stare at the monitor with unseeing eyes as they continue talking, my mind elsewhere. This is it. My breathing feels heavy as I crawl towards the table, already catching glimpses of the 'present', as they call it. I reach up weakly and drop it into my waiting lap, not bothering to get up off the floor as my breathing picks up in speed. I turn it over, seeing the words 'kubs pad'. I can't breathe. I nimbly reach out and touch the screen, causing it to start playing the video.

** "Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video!" **

** "Who's the most important person in _your_ life? And now, without further ado..." **

** The screen changes to a picture of... **

** "Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Magician, or, er, ' _ mage _ ' as she calls herself..." **

** "Thanks to her adoration for her talent, this little girl became the youngest magician of the year! Wow! Sadly, all it did was push her obsession to new levels, boo." **

** "Himiko was taught by her master, someone who she admired above all others. This was muddled in with a whole lot of envy at never being able to surpass him. Not so sweet." **

** "Recently, though, her Master experienced a painful accident!" **

** "What kind of _painful _accident? Puhuhuhu. Leave this place and find out for yourself!" **

My body shakes as I process the information I was just given. 

_Himiko..._

The monitor in my room cracks as I chuck a shot put ball at it.

I endure Monokuma's screeching for five minutes as he kicks me out of my own room to fix the screen, telling me to watch it next time.

* * *

After a while, I decided to leave my room and was leaving the dormitories when someone called out to me.

"Angie!" I turn around as Kokichi bounds down the stairs with a grin, "I was gonna go looking for you! Keeboy told me we're all meeting up in the dining hall!"

"We are?" I ask, already walking with him towards the Academy

"Yep, yep!" Kokichi nods his head rapidly, giving me the impression it's about to snap off any second, "Probably about these motive videos we got, hey, whose did you get?" Kokichi asks the question casually, but not as subtly as he usually does. His question was fired out rapidly like he couldn't contain himself. His eyes also keep shifting from analyzing my expression to my pocket, where my hand fiddles with the kubs pad restlessly, something he notices. 

I want to tell him the truth, or something else, I don't know, anything was better than my reply. "What's it to you? It's none of your business whose video I got!" I snap defensively, tightening my grip on the kubs pad, "You should focus on things that are actually important! You're just wasting time right now!" 

I yank the doors to the academy open and go to slam them in his face, only for him to stop me with his next words, "Like the flashback light?" He asks the question idly, marching into the building with a plastic grin on his face, the single genuine emotion visible was the way his eyes were narrowed, "You said you had no idea what it could do, you should know better than to try lying to me. You were pretty good at hiding it, but you** _knew _**what that _thing _would show us." He closes the doors behind us, dragging me towards the dining hall, "So what I'm curious about is why you lied, why did you?" He hums to himself when I don't respond, a cruel smile playing at his lips, "Maybe you already used it, but there's more to it than that. I don't know what you're up to, but I'll find out. It'll be a fun game!" 

We stop in front of the doors that lead to the dining hall as he leans in with a grave expression and whispers into my ear, "I know you're not the mastermind. And don't play dumb, you're smart enough to know there's a mastermind among us, it's why you play friendly with everyone, never showing how annoyed or offended you can get. You're not all that boring, but you're definitely dangerous to the mastermind, you could be on the chopping block next. You better be careful, Angie." 

With that Kokichi saunters into the dining hall, dragging me along, just as everyone else comes through the other door that leads here from outside. I suck in a breath, Kokichi made me go the long way, just so that we could talk. Dammit.

"We have gathered everyone else!" Keebo exclaims as he takes a seat at the table, everyone else following suit.

"Why did you drag us out here?" Maki asks, looking worn out, she must've spent the night at her lab.

"It is about the kubs pads, correct?" Kiyo inquires

"Monokuma gave us a new motive, we can't _not _talk about it," Kaito rolls his eyes

"Wait, that thing was a motive!?" Tenko screeches beside Himiko, who winces in response

"Didn't you watch the video?" Ryoma questions sullenly, casting a glance at Maki

"N-No, I was going to watch it after I ate some food," Tenko looks upset as she looks down at her hands, "I didn't think we'd get another motive so soon."

"well, you don't have to talk then, but you should at least listen!" Kaito pounds a fist on the table

"What are these videos?" Kokichi asks, shooting me a look

"Why are they all mixed up?" Miu shouts, causing Kokichi to look at her in surprise

"Mixed up..? But-" I hear him mutter before he catches himself, looking up at the ceiling in contemplation.

"Why Gonta get Tsumugi's video-" Gonta starts only to be cut off by Keebo

"Don't say it, Gonta!" Keebo looks pained as he says this, watching Tsumugi's rapidly changing facial expression.

"...I heard it... Gonta has my video..." She looks sick as she says this

"Who fuckin' care!? We're gonna exchange em' anyway, right?" Miu growls lowly, her hands twitching

"No!" Shout out multiple voices

"Why not?" Ryoma asks, "Aren't they kind of personal? They're about the most important people in our lives."

"That's why we can't exchange em" Kaito scoffs

"We do not know why they were mixed up... As long as we don't exchange them, we don't have to see our motives at all." Keebo adds on

"We're going to ignore them?" Himiko asks blankly, watching Keebo carefully

"Yes. At least, that is what I think." 

"I mean, if we ignore them, we won't have a motive..." Tenko relents

"I'm against that," Ryoma interjects, causing him to get into an argument with Kaito that I tune out, glancing at Himiko nervously, only to catch her eye as she also glances at me. She was watching me, but I was watching her. At both of us being caught, we gaze at one another, neither relenting until she shifts her blazer, revealing a kubs pad, her gaze imploring me to understand. I draw my own out so that she can see it before putting it away. As the conversation around us continues, we make a silent promise to meet up later and talk about this.

"I think it'd be better if we didn't cooperate with each other..." Kokichi suggests slyly, a smirk gracing his features before he snaps back into the childish act, "Actually, we definitely shouldn't cooperate with each other!"

"Why not!?" Keebo questions, frustrated

"Well, it's not like I expected a robot to understand," Kokichi shrugs helplessly, "Honestly, think back to Monokuma's actions so far. Whenever we tried to work together, Monokuma would retaliate with a plan to make us suffer. It's happened before, so what's stopping him from doing it again? The more we try to cooperate, the more he'll try to make us suffer." 

"Th-That doesn't make any sense!" Kaito bites out

Kokichi gives him a mirthless smile, "It's why I had no choice but to screw with you guys." He sighs, "too bad, you didn't even notice." His expression darkens, "I'm warning you all for your sake, don't get used to it." He grins once more, "I agree with Ryoma, let's just exchange our motive videos."

"Your logic makes no sense." Keebo quietly whines to himself

"Whelp, I've said my piece. I'm done here." Kokichi jumps up from his seat and starts walking around the table until he reaches me, "C'mon, Gonta, Angie. Let's go!" He tugs me up from my seat as Gonta stands

"Kokichi!" I shout, ignored by him

"What? Gonta, too!?"

"We promised to think of ways to get everyone to exchange their motive videos, remember?" Kokichi asks, already dragging me towards the door "Kirumi! I'll hit you up later when I'm feeling hungry, kay?"

"Did Gonta make promise?" Gonta questions himself before scrambling after us

* * *

"Where should we go?" Kokichi idly asks as we walk around the school, "Oh, you can go now if you want, Angie."

I bristle at his words, "Why'd you drag me out here in the first place?"

"What? You looked bored, am I wrong, or am I right?" Kokichi smiles innocently at me

I watch him wearily.

"If you want, you can ignore our conversation from earlier," He leans into my personal space, "I already told you I don't think you're the mastermind, you're too obvious to me." He walks away, "The best thing you can do Is forget it happened and keep in mind what I told you."

I nod sadly, "Bye Gonta, Bye... Kokichi." I run away from them as Gonta waves, and Kokichi watches me intently, his eyes repeating a single message over and over again.

** _Be careful._ **

* * *

**Friendship Fragments collected!**

**Gonta Gokuhara - 1-5**

**Kokichi Oma - 4-5**


	20. Where's the fun in that?

I sat in my room writing a letter to Himiko, for us to meet up later tonight. I went over what I wrote three times before going to her room and sliding the letter under the door, going straight back into my room afterwards. Spending an hour drawing in a journal I found, I miss the first knock on my door, then the second, until finally jolting to awareness on the third. Curious, I get up and open my door. The moment I lay eyes on Shuichi Saihara's face I go still, my face blank before I put on a small smile, tightly gripping the door. 

"Hi, Shuichi. What a surprise!" My lips twitch as I let him into my room, clenching and unclenching my fists, I sit back on my bed, "What's up?"

"Angie, I was wondering if you'd umm, mind if we hung out?" Shuichi falters as he speaks, looking down to fiddle with the sleeves of his jacket, occasionally glancing up at me through his eyelashes. "Is that okay? I, ah, Know we haven't talked much, but I'd like to try and get to know you."

My mind goes blank as I watch him. We'd spoken once or twice before, both times were out of necessity. I'm... scared, of talking to him, being near him, he scares me. In another world, my world, I saw everything through his point of view, I thought I understood his character but seeing him so shy and cautious is like a slap to the face. My stomach drops when I'm near him, I-I can't help it. But...

"Okay," I whisper the word so quietly that I hope he doesn't hear it, yet as his head whips up to stare at me, I know that's not the case. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to rid my mind of the image of a different Shuichi, "We can spend some time together and...talk..?" I look away from him while biting on my lip, completely unprepared and not ready for this, I move over to let him sit next to me.

Shuichi smiles hesitantly and sits on my bed, looking for something to talk about, his eyes are drawn to the still open notebook, "What's it like being the Ultimate Artist?"

"Fine, um, what about you? What's it like being the Ultimate Detective?"

Shuichi pauses, his eyes looking thoughtful before he replies tersely, "Difficult."

"Great," I look away from him again as we sit in silence, neither knowing what to say. What do you say to someone you've never spoken to before? I'd like to know because I have no clue. "How's your day been..?"

"Oh, um, n-not too bad. You?" 

"...Good..." I stop talking.

"Angie, why... why don't we get along?" Shuichi asks sadly, reaching over and grabbing my notebook, flipping casually through the pages fo my journal. "I mean, we never talk and when we do..." He trails off with a sigh.

I watch him warily, weighing my options before deciding to wait and to have a bit of fun. "Maybe I'll tell you someday." He deflates at my words, "I would tell you now, but... where's the fun in that?" He looks up at that, staring at me in shock. "Oh, don't look at me like that, it's no fun to tell you now." I tap a finger to my cheek, "I hardly know you, maybe if you come back another time, I might tell you." I stand up and walk to the door, "It wasn't too bad talking to you, Shuichi." I walk out of my room, turning to him with a smirk. "You can keep the journal, it's just filled with drawings. You can give it back next time you want to hang out!" With that, I go outside and leave Shuichi to sit in dumbfounded silence. Life is good.

* * *

** "This is an official announcement from the Ultimate Academy... it is now 10 p.m." **

** The late-night special at the exclusive Monokub Kitchen inside the dining hall is..." **

* * *

I walk out of the casino the moment the announcement starts playing, I have no interest in listening to them talk about absolutely nothing. The fresh air slams into me as I shiver, walking towards the Academy at a slow pace. I needed to get a coat or something, I'll end up freezing to death if I don't. 

"Hey, Angie!" Kaito greets as he jogs past me, a goofy grin on his face. 

"Hey, Kaito..?" I stop and watch as he goes over to a bench and starts jumping in front of it. He reminds me idly of a lost puppy. I shake the thought off and turn back around, coming face to face with Shuichi.

"Oh." My brain finally starts moving as I glance from Kaito to Shuichi. Training group. Duh. "Well, I'm an idiot." I swiftly turn on my heel and stroll away, waving a hand over my shoulder, "Enjoy the pain, Shuichi!" I open the doors to the Academy and start walking towards my destination with new thoughts circulating. Tonight must be the first night of the training group, so that means Kaito and Shuichi are going to be outside every night. A smirk tugs at my lips, that's useful to know.

"Angie." I turn my eyes towards Himiko, standing in front of her lab door with determination on her face, "I got your note."

"Good." I nod at her and pull out my Kubspad, "You know what I want." I outstretch my hand and wait for her to drop her KubsPad into my waiting hand impatiently. 

"That's definitely mine, right?" Himiko glares at me under her eyelashes, "If it's not I'm gonna cast a curse on you!"

I roll my eyes at the thought, "It is, you can watch it when you're alone. Now, give me mine." She drops her KubsPad into my hand and grabs mine when I offer it to her. "Thanks." I pocket the KubsPad and turn away from her, already walking away. "Enjoy and don't tell anyone about this."

I leave her in the hallway, where after a moment, she walks into her lab and plays the video.

* * *

I stroll back to my room and close the door with a satisfied smile, eagerly grabbing at the KubsPad and turning it on as it illuminates my dim room.

** "Alright! Back by popular demand, it's time for the motive video!"  **

** "Who's the most important person in  _ your _ life? And now, without further ado..."  **

** The screen changes to a picture of...  **

** "Angie Yonaga, the Ultimate Artist..."  **

** "Angie grew up on an island where she was worshipped for being an oracle of the god Atua! She was said to have been the only one who could hear the God's voice, everyone on her island loved her!"  **

** "Tragically, a great misfortune has caused her island to suffer and slowly lose hope in their God and Oracle, who mysteriously disappeared! Leaving them to believe she abandoned them!"  **

** "Oh, what a tragedy! What kind of misfortune? Puhuhuhu. Find out yourself! If only their Oracle will come back and save them all!  **

I gaze blankly at the screen as the device turns off. A whole Island. It's similar to Kirumi's video, a whole lot of people to save. I dig my nails into my hands unconsciously, feeling sick to my stomach at the magnitude of it all. Even if I don't know any of them, I feel responsible for them. They were Angie's people, and if all of this is real, they're my people now, and I'm leaving them to suffer. I scramble towards the bathroom and throw up in the toilet, losing all of the food I ate today. I spend hours sitting there until I fall unconscious, my dreams filled with images of thousands of people dying.


	21. One round of Extreme hide and seek

"Maki, you okay?" I bang on the door to the research lab. After a minute the door cracks open and Maki slips her lithe frame out before slamming the door behind her.

"What do you want?" Maki looks tired as she slumps against the door, upon my questioning look, she explains. "I had idiots like Kokichi and Kaito coming by constantly, couldn't really sleep."

I frown before shoving a box into her hands, "I got it from Kirumi. If you've been here all night, I doubt you have time to get food, right?"

Maki nods slowly, gazing down into the box with an unreadable emotion, "Thanks. Is that it?" At my nod, she thanks me once more before going back into her lab.

"Wow, she can speak!" Kokichi saunters up to me with a grin, Gonta following quietly behind him. "Get the reporters, we've got a new headline!"

"Kokichi, leave Maki alone." I glare at him, placing my hands on my hips, before sending a haughty look his way. "Did it ever occur to you that she might just not want to talk to you."

"Ouch, low blow." Kokichi mockingly puts a hand over his heart, "I can feel your betrayal right here!"

"Sure it isn't your unrequited love for Maki?"

Kokichi sputters, glaring at me. "What the hell!? As if I'd even care for kill- that girl!"

I raise an eyebrow before patting him on the head, "Keep telling yourself that. Bye, Gonta!" I skip off in the direction they came from and towards my new destination.

* * *

"Ryoma!"

He looks up with a sigh, "Angie, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you, why are you here?"

"It's my lab, Angie." He deadpans before a mocking tone enters his voice, "You do know that, don't you?"

I gasp dramatically, "You made fun of me!"

He rolls his eyes, "You spend too much time with Kokichi."

I puff out my cheeks, "Do not."

His eyes glimmer with amusement, "Keep telling yourself that." He responds, unintentionally echoing my words from earlier.

"I deserve that." I mutter before perking up, "Are you psychic or something?" At his look, I elaborate, "You just repeated what I said to Ko- I mean, someone else not even 10 minutes ago!" I tap my foot against the ground three times, "That would make so much sense if you're psychic."

Ryoma watches me, "You're an odd kid, Angie." He laughs softly to himself, "Guess that's what makes you unique, right?"

"Umm..." I trail off as Ryoma walks to the door, half expecting him to walk out, I'm surprised when he turns around.

"I'm headed to the casino... want to come?" He asks the question hesitantly, staring at the ground in contemplation.

"Yeah!" I leap at the offer, seeing his attempt. Maybe I can save him. He's already getting better.

"Don't be that excited." Ryoma huffs as we start walking towards the casino.

I send him a warm smile. _**"I want to save you," **_I whisper the words in the privacy of my mind, hoping I can succeed in my one wish. If not... I don't know what I'll do.

* * *

"Ah, Angie, Ryoma. Are you both headed to the casino as well." Kiyo approaches us with a smile hidden under his mask as we confirm his suspicion, "May I accompany you? I have not visited that place yet and am curious."

"I don't mind," Ryoma grumbles under his breath as we all start walking again, soon reaching the doors to the casino.

"I wonder what we shall find. There could be secrets anywhere." Kiyo whispers vehemently and pushes the doors open where were greeted with a unique sight.

"I just don't understand why the instincts of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, were off!" Kaito shouts, banging his fist against one of the machines. "I don't get it!"

"So you're positive you'll win it this time?" Kokichi asks in a drawl, examining his nails, clearly disinterested in Kaito's plight. "Kaito, it's good to be confident, but not when you're wrong about everything all the time." I snicker to myself, catching Kokichi's eye, he sends a wink my way, placing a finger over his lips.

"What!? You take that back! Don't you dare underestimate the instincts of Kaito Momota, Luminary of the stars!" I grimace, that was getting old fast. I see why Kokichi was always annoyed in the later chapters when he said that. "I challenge you, Kokichi!"

"Nee-heehee..." Kokichi grins at Kaito, looking satisfied, "I accept!"

"He's so easily manipulated..." Ryoma sighs, taking a seat nearby to watch. "Reminds me of a puppy."

"Kehehe... So simple. I believe it to be more like a moth to a flame." Kiyo murmurs, "Shall we all participate?"

"Yeah! Everyone but the pig can join in!"

"Why me!?" Miu wails to herself

* * *

Later Shuichi escorted a very depressed Kaito back to his room while the rest of us lounged around the casino.

"Hey, where's Gonta?" Miu speaks suddenly, with a lecherous grin. "Don't you virgins follow each other around everywhere?"

"Please be silent." Kiyo glares darkly at Miu, causing her to screech and fall of her seat.

"We don't follow each other around!" Kokichi shouts indignantly before calming down, "He was helping Kirumi with some magic crap."

"The magic act short stack wants to do?" Miu asks with a flush

"What are you talking about?" Ryoma asks quietly, the chain attached to his leg banging against a machine as he moves. "I don't remember anyone talking about that."

"Ah, you were not there." Kiyo laughs, "You, Angie, Kokichi, Maki, and Gonta were not in the dining hall this morning where it was announced."

"Short stack planned it with that girl who stalks her everywhere," Miu adds, looking annoyed when she mentions the second person.

"You mean Tenko, right, right?" Kokichi wiggles in his seat as he waves his arms around, "I totally remember them whispering about something yesterday!"

"They have planned to perform a magic act to entertain us all tomorrow morning after the announcement." Kiyo finishes with a sigh, "I believe Kirumi has enlisted Gonta's help to prepare."

"it's gonna be big, I can taste it!" Miu drools, "They're doing it in the gym!"

"Be silent... Permanently." Kiyo sends Miu a disgusted look before standing up, "I have enjoyed our conversation and would love to stay, but unfortunately, as long as that is here, I cannot." Kiyo stalks out of the casino.

"Wh-What!?" Miu squawks, "The hell, Kiyo!? Wait up!" She sprints after him, causing him to let out a scream of rage heard by all.

"Doesn't that cum dumpster realize no one likes her?" Kokichi asks lightly, hopping out of his seat and stretching, "I'm gonna go find Gonta, maybe I can get him away from Kirumi." He sends us a mischievous grin, "Oh, you might want to watch yourselves later. There's going to be a... let's say a game of extreme hide and seek is planned to happen later, capeesh?" He cackles to himself. "See ya, Ryoma! Angie!" Kokichi strolls out of the building, leaving only me and Ryoma.

"I don't think everyone dislikes Miu, Keebo doesn't have a problem with her and..." I trail off, my thoughts caught up in Kokichi's words.

"You?" Ryoma puts in, chewing on some candy, "She spends most of her time alone, I only ever see you and Keebo willingly hanging out with her." He catches my eye. "Though I have seen Kokichi at her lab once or twice."

"Really? Weird."

* * *

I walk around the school grounds, whistling the Danganronpa theme for my amusement.

"Angie!" Kaito runs up to me, gasping for air, "R-Run!" He flails his arms around as I sweatdrop, "H-He's checking everywhere!" I yelp as Kaito grips onto my shoulders, "Don't get caught!" After his obscure words, he starts running towards the dormitory.

"Kaito, what the hell!?" I scream after him, before hearing the ground around me rumble.

I start walking backwards, and my leg hits a twig of a bush. I glance at the dormitories, then to my left, and make my decision. I walk off the path and into the tall grass, hiding behind two containers, I kneel down and wait. I'm not disappointed, as the ground rumbles and someone runs straight past me, heading right for the dormitories.

_Gonta. _My eyes widen as I realize whats going on. _The Insect Meet and Greet! _

I was suddenly very pleased with my decision to hide here. I watch the dormitories and witness Kaito run out of there like a chicken with its head cut off. Smiling, I watch as Shuichi runs out next, looking horrified, as he looks around. Ryoma approaches him, but from my distance, I can't hear them. I take a step forward to try to listen in, but catching sight of something at the same moment as Ryoma, I stumble back further into the grass, holding a hand over my mouth to keep quiet.

"There you are... Hey, where you going?" Gonta appears from the dormitories, his entire aura releasing a warning sign of danger as his eyes shine blood-red while he glares down balefully at Shuichi and Ryoma.

"Gonta..?" Shuichi backs up, looking terrified, "W-What?"

"Sorry, Shuichi, but I'm gonna run... I've still got things to do." Ryoma explains as Shuichi turns to stare at him in obvious distress.

"No!" Gonta shouts, changing his stance, "Gonta no can let you leave! Sorry, but... is for your own good!" Gonta starts charging at them with incredible speed that no one normal could hope to avoid, or more accurately, Shuichi couldn't dodge fast enough.

Though I know it's going to be a good laugh later, I can't help but back away in fear, my back banging into the container next to me.

As Gonta's picking up Shuichi, he misses the sound, but Ryoma doesn't. He glances in my general direction with narrowed eyes, seeming to contemplate something. "Smart." He mutters before breaking into a full-blown sprint away from Gonta. Gonta raises his head in surprise, shouting something unintelligible as he starts to follow, though he's too late. By the time he starts running, Ryoma already turned the corner, passing the containers, and jumping right into the grass, falling in front of me.

Ryoma places his hands over my mouth before I can scream on instinct, smirking as we listen for Gonta's movements.

We hear Gonta's thumping footsteps heading towards our direction, stopping near the grass we hold our breath, only for him to carry on running down the path, Shuichi hanging off his shoulder like nothing.

"Nice hiding spot." Ryoma comments as he removes his hands and leans back, "Wouldn't have known you were here if you hadn't made that noise earlier."

"Thanks, though you scared me when you jumped in here!" I glare at him, hugging my knees to my chest as we sit there, "He could have found us, then what?"

"Heh, sorry kid." We both let out a laugh, relaxing as we wait for Gonta to leave the courtyard and hopefully go into the academy. Sadly, that ends up being a long wait.


	22. Round two?

"Where are you going?" 

Ryoma pauses, "I've gotta go meet up with someone."

My shoulders stiffen, and my smile becomes more plastic as I stare at him. "Oh? With Gonta running around? Is that a good idea?"

"No, but I can handle him." Ryoma sighs, "If it comes to it, I'll cancel the meeting."

"Are they even gonna be there, we've been out here for hours."

"I doubt it, I'll go check, and if they're not there, then that's too bad."

"Bye, Ryoma." I wave stiffly, waiting for him to disappear before I collapse, feeling all of the energy drain right out of my body.

_ I'm horrible. _

* * *

_ "Hey, Angie!" Kaede walks up to me with a wide grin. _

_ I blink slowly, before nodding back at her, "Kaede." _

_ Kaede chuckles shortly, "Not in a good mood tonight?" She questions, sitting beside me, appearing content. _

_ "Who would be?"  _

_ "Not many people," She admits, "But also lots of people." _

_ "You've got me there."  _

_ "Alright, point one to the pianist!" Kaede pumps her fists in the air for show. _

_ We laugh briefly before lapsing into a comfortable silence, something I'd never expected to have with Kaede. I start struggling to keep my wandering mind in the present until I suddenly blurt out the thought that's been on my mind all night, "Did I make a mistake this morning?" _

_ "What do you mean?" Kaede asks, staring at me in a sad confusion _

_ "With Kaito and Monokuma this morning! The motive!" I stare at her desperately before letting out a shuddering breath, "I feel guilty like I shouldn't have gotten involved. Maybe if I hadn't things could've turned out better, or-" _

_ "Stop, Angie!" Kaede grabs my shoulders in a vice grip and stares deeply into my eyes, looking slightly scared, "Don't blame yourself, you did what you thought you had to do, nothing more. If things turn out badly, it's not your fault, never think that!" Kaede let's go of my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug, "Don't tell anyone I said this, but if anything bad happens because of what happened this morning then it would probably be Kaito's fault." _

_ I laugh softly, my body finally relaxing as I let out a yawn. My mind calming and sleep calling to me once more. _

_ "Thank you." _

* * *

"Angie!" Kokichi skips up to me with a smile, and just about everyone's motive videos in his hands.

"Kokichi." I nod at him, eyeing the kubs pads, "What are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing much." He tilts his head to the side, pulling a mock-innocent look. "I figured we could do a screening party, eat some popcorn, ya know. Why?"

"Nevermind." I scoff, clutching my own kubs pad tightly, still hidden away in my pocket.

"Okay!" Kokichi laughs, spinning in a circle, "Say, why are you sitting on the ground?" 

"Because my life has no meaning, why do you think?" I sarcastically reply.

"Dunno." He shrugs, plopping down next to me. "How'd you get away from Gonta?"

"Hiding," I respond, turning to him. "I'm assuming you set that mess up."

"Of course, I did!" He sticks his nose up in the air and stands on a nearby rock to look taller than me. "Supreme Leaders like me always come up with the best-!"

* * *

** ding dong, dong ding **

** "A body has been discovered. Everyone, please gather in the casino, like, right now." **

* * *

Kokichi stiffens, eyes hardening, he looks over at the nearest monitor blankly. "So soon?" 

"Seems like it," I say softly.

"Let's go." Kokichi hops off the rock and starts walking towards the casino with me trailing after him. "Let's hope it wasn't a shotput ball, hmm?" He watches me closely as I freeze up, "You have your kubs pad on you. Maybe you should have left it in your room, I wouldn't have gone through your stuff if you had." Before entering the casino, he leans close enough that I can feel his breath on my neck. "I wonder what else happened in that first case, there's clearly more to the tale." With that, he walks into the casino, and we see... nothing. Narrowing his eyes, he grips my hand and drags me down the stairs into the basement, where we both gasp at the sight that greets us.

The slot machines were destroyed with the lights above flickering ominously as they were all shattered. Cans of all sorts of carbonated drinks lay around the room. Everything was in complete disarray, but what lay in the center was the worst.

Kirumi Tojo's body was angled back as broken pieces of the machines pierced through her stomach, her feet were not even touching the ground. The expression on her face only added to the horror. Her eyes were wide open with glass puncturing through her skull and destroying one while the other was unharmed but had blood leaking from it. Her chapped lips were pulled back as far as possible, mouth open in a soundless scream. Her clothes were torn to shreds, leaving them looking like rags, and her hair was wiry and sickly looking, liquid dripping from it. 

She looked nothing like the Ultimate Maid should, she looked nothing like Kirumi Tojo, but she was.

But that wasn't all. 

One of her hands was reaching out towards the side, most likely an attempt at escape, but it had a knife slammed into it. Her nails looked like they'd been ripped off, but only on that hand. With both injuries, her hand laid soaked in a puddle of blood.

This is gruesome. 

I run over to the corner of the room and throw up the contents of my stomach. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I look up and into Kokichi's empty eyes. "Sick, this is  _ sick."  _ He whispers, hands shaking ever so slightly. 

"What the Fuck!?" Our heads jerk to the side where we catch sight of Miu, who is backing herself up into a corner. "The fuck is this shit!?"

Soon everyone else comes down the stairs and start screaming, some remaining speechless and others lose their lunch. Even Maki pales at the sight of Kirumi, closing her eyes for a good minute as her breathing escalates in pace.

"Oh good, you're all here!" Monokuma cheers as he hops into the room, his remaining kubs waddling in after him. "I've gotta hand it to this blackened, they sure know how to make a scene." He sniggers, looking at us for a reaction. "No laughs? Hey, what's wrong with you all!?"

"They seem sad," Monophanie observes.

"Who cares if they're sad!" Monokuma screeches, "Hey, numbskulls! You've got a case on your hands, get to work!" He passes out the Monokuma File, "Anyways, here's the Monokuma File, I put some more effort into this one than the last one. Enjoy!" Monokuma and his kubs swiftly leave.

"He seriously wants us to start investigating?" Kaito growls lowly.

"It appears so," Kiyo responds lightly, scrolling through the Monokuma File. "It appears we do not know the time of death once again."

"Gimme that!" Tenko sneers, snatching the File out of his hands and starts reading it, looking vaguely sick. "That's a long list of reasons for how she died."

"Can I read it?" Himiko asks, reaching out to grab it, only for Tenko to run away. 

"No way! Your eyes are too pure to see the vile acts committed by some male!"

"What does that mean!?" Kaito roars, getting in her face. "What is your problem with us guys? We've done nothing to you!"

"Right now you're attacking a defenseless girl!" Tenko screws up her face, looking disgusted at how close Kaito was to her, but unable to flip him due to holding the File. 

"Are you insane!?"

"Shut up!" Shuichi shouts, clenching his fists as everyone turns to look at him. "We shouldn't fight amongst ourselves! Tenko, can you give the File to someone else?"

"Fine!" Tenko shouts, "You can take this." She throws the File at Kaito, who barely catches it.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Kaito glares at her.

Tenko stalks up to Himiko and drags her up the stairs. "We're going to investigate!"

Everyone hears the doors to the casino from upstairs slam shut on their way out, leaving everyone in an uncomfortable silence.

"Shall we work in pairs once more?" Keebo inquires hesitantly, glancing over at Miu.

"Uh, yeah, that would be great." Shuichi coughs.

"I'll work with Angie!" Kokichi cuts in, dragging me out of the building.

"Okay..?" Shuichi responds after the doors slam shut once more, everyone remaining dumbfounded. "What was that?"


	23. Motivation Beyond the Grave

"Why are we breaking into people's rooms again?" I grumble to Kokichi, shifting the KubsPads' in my hands. "You did this not even an hour ago."

"Hmm, true." Kokichi glances back at me with a raised eyebrow, "But that was before we found a dead body. Who knows, maybe someone left something in a room."

My scowl deepens as he unlocks the door, and we walk into the room.

"Then why are you having me carry these?" I vaguely gesture towards the KubsPads I dumped onto the bed.

"_Because_," He draws the word out with a long drawl, "No one knows I took them, not yet at least. I put on the back whose room I got each from, but I don't have them all. Could be useful for catching someone off guard in the trial."

"Then why, please tell me, am I here?"

"You're the only one who knows I took em. I'd kill you to keep the secret but..." He trails off, shrugging. "It's too much work."

* * *

"You idiot, we didn't read the Monokuma file!" Miu screeches, glaring up at Korekiyo with her hands on her hips.

"How is that my sin?" Kiyo asks, an edge to his voice.

"It just is! You got me all hot and bothered to make me forget about it, I bet you're this blackened guy!" Miu accuses, smug satisfaction dripping from her voice.

"Believe me, If I had committed this offense, I would have been significantly more forceful in examining the scene with someone else."

* * *

"Okay, that rooms clean, next one!" Kokichi cheers, bouncing over to the next door to pick the lock.

I glance uneasily around the dormitories, looking at the faces and names written onto every door, specifically Kirumi and Himiko's doors.

_I wonder if she ever got rid of that note..._

* * *

"Hey, sidekick, check this out!" Kaito shouts, waving his arms in the air to catch Shuichi's attention.

"What is it?"

Kaito points towards the ground where a sliver of blood is beside a slot machine. "Ain't it weird? I mean, were upstairs, and there's so little of it."

"Yeah," Shuichi murmurs, kneeling down beside the blood with a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

"Maki we're supposed to be investigating, you may not stand in front of your lab the entire time," Keebo says, shifting as Maki's glare harshened.

"You can investigate, I'm staying here."

"But-"

"I'm not leaving."

"But why!?"

Maki gazed into Keebo's robotic eyes blankly, calmly examining the way his bulky body tensed the longer she stared. "Go away."

"I..."

"Now." Maki grit out, lowering her head. "_Please._"

Keebo sighed, "Very well, I do hope you eventually try to help." He starts walking away, only to stop and turn back to her grimly, a sad smile etched onto his face, and cold robotic eyes looking through her very soul. "A friend of ours passed away today before their time-"

"She wasn't my friend."

Keebo tilts his head, "Maybe. You don't have many." He turns away. "It would seem horribly offensive if you did not help in any way." He starts walking away, mechanical voice echoing off the walls. "It could lead to... undesirable outcomes."

* * *

"No good degenerate males, we'll see how they like it when they can't solve this," Tenko grumbles, glancing towards the sleeping form of Himiko.

"Ah, Tenko!" Keebo walks up to them with Ryoma trailing after him. "We were wondering if you'd spare us your account."

"Fine," Tenko growls, glaring at the entourage. "Make it quick, and don't be loud, Himiko might wake up because of you degenerates."

"Who did you see this afternoon?"

"Eh, well I obviously saw Himiko." Tenko pauses briefly. "Other than her, I saw that degenerate liar, the degenerate attacker, degenerate creep, and I saw Tsumugi."

"That everyone you saw?" Ryoma asks lowly.

"Yes! Now leave us _ALONE_!"

* * *

"Onwards!" Kokichi roars, charging up the stairs.

"Hey, are we going to be checking my room as well?" I ask, stumbling after him.

"As much as I'd like to, I know you'll want to see my room if I check yours and my room has a strict no girls policy!" Kokichi responds, sticking his tongue out at the end as he claps his hands.

"Why? What's in your room?"

"What every evil Supreme Leader has!" Kokichi boasts

"A cat and an eyepatch?"

"No cats!"

"So yes to the eyepatch?"

"Angie~ I'm not Kiyo!"

* * *

"Kiyo, Miu, who did you two see this afternoon?" Keebo smiles at them.

"Hah! If you want to know that, then you'd better-!"

"I believe we saw the same people." Kiyo smoothly cuts Miu off.

"Who did you see then?"

"I met up with Ryoma and Angie after eating a meal and joined them onto their path towards the casino." Kiyo started with Ryoma nodding his confirmation. "There we found Kaito, Shuichi, Kokichi and... that." Kiyo shot a glare at Miu. "Afterwards, I was forced to participate in that horrid meet & greet."

"Ah, best not say that in front of Gonta," Keebo advises nervously.

* * *

"Whoa! Look what I've found!" Kokichi waves around a motive video, "Someone was good at hiding this thing."

"Where'd you get that?" I ask, rushing over.

"Look here!" He points at the mattress and then lifts it slightly to reveal a hole. "See! They used a knife to make the perfect hiding spot of every child, under the bed!" Dropping the mattress, he frowns and sits down on the floor, looking at the motive. "They took it a bit too literally by putting it in the bed... Can't believe I never checked here."

I sit down next to him. "I know, you're such a child yourself it should've been obvious." I laugh, reaching over to turn on the motive.

**"Back by popular demand, It's time for the motive video!"**

* * *

***ding dong bing bong **

**"Puhuhu! It's time for what you've all been waiting for- the class trial! Please assemble in front of the Shrine of Judgement in the courtyard! From there, you'll be escorted to the class trial! Remember, attendance is mandatory, so you better show up! See you all there!"**

* * *

Maki listened to the announcement absentmindedly, sitting on the ground of her lab and staring up at her rack of weapons.

Her gaze locked onto the outline of where a missing knife should be.


	24. Motivation beyond the grave - The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be finished by next month but I had a huge burst of inspiration and wrote it all in one day! I hope you enjoy the update!

Walking into the trial room is like walking underwater. A hazed view, a constant sense of panic, all sound muted and muddled up.

Everyone is nervous, panicked even, for some. I don't know how I feel... It's like my emotions are clogged up, mushing together to make something ugly and bitter. Kirumi wasn't supposed to die like that. It was gruesome. In some ways, that should make it easier, right? It should be much harder to cover up your involvement in something like this... this was a bloodbath, after all. We can't possibly lose...

At least that's the mantra I'm repeating in my head as I walk mechanically to my podium. We can't lose, we can't let that happen to ourselves. 

_ We don't want to die. _

** _ "You won't." _ **

"Alright, bastards let's get this show on the road!" Monokuma screeches, finishing whatever tuned out speech he'd been giving us as the kubs pose. 

Only half of my classmates were listening to him either way.

"Can't believe we're back here," Miu grumbles to herself, crossing her arms. "Who's the fucked up masochist that ruined my beauty sleep!?"

"Let's start with the time of death," Shuichi commands, most eyes turning to him. "Who found the body?"

"That would be Gonta, Keebo, and I," Kiyo responds smoothly. "Gonta was chasing us both, and we ended up there."

"Can you stop? Your voice is so annoying." Kokichi complains to Miu lightly, scrolling through his Monopad. "If we do this fast, we can all leave and get some sleep without expecting our throats to be slit." A pause followed by his classic laugh. "Oh wait, nevermind, that will still probably happen, at least to you. Everyone is  _ dying _ to see the sluty pigs head on the chopping block. I could go for bacon..."

"I can confirm this." Keebo nods his head firmly. "We ended up in many areas evading Gonta before going to the casino. We found Ki... Apologies. We found her around 10 pm."

"Before then, when was the last time anyone went into the casino today that they know for certain was before Kirumi's body was there?" Shuichi asks, tapping Keebo and Kiyo's statements into his Monopad with a frown.

"Think that'd be when I was hiding out there with Angie. After you got caught, Shuichi, I ran into Angie." Ryoma speaks up after thinking.

"Wh-What the hell?" Miu shrinks before regaining her boisterous confidence. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? I bet it was you, ya fuckin' brat!"

"We're not going to get anywhere at this rate." Tenko scowls at Kokichi and Miu.

"That's right." I nod along after double checking my own memories. "We spent a lot of time running around before settling down in the casino, we were there for half an hour, maybe, before we left."

"Think we left at 9, that's my best bet. We parted ways after that." Ryoma finishes with a sigh.

"You got somethin' to say now too!?!?" Miu beats a fist onto her podium.

"What is going on here?" Tsumugi sweats a bit.

"So the blackened struck between nine and ten..."Himiko muttered, pouting.

"One hour and thirty minutes, not a large window of time," Shuichi comments before moving on. "You're absolutely sure she wasn't there? When was the last time anyone saw Kirumi?"

"Positive!" I shout, Ryoma doing the same.

"Back off." Kaito shoots Miu a look as she turns back into her usual quivering mess.

"Gonta saw Kirumi in Gym. 8.50pm."

"Don't talk to a girl like that you degenerate male!"

"HEY! I was defending _ you _ !"

"So what are the alibis between 9 and 10? A lot was going on during that time, meaning alibis are our best way to go at solving this."

"Hmph, I refuse to be defended by the likes of you."

"Everyone who was in the meet & greet should have an alibi, right?"

"H-Hey what is this? Some kinky-"

"NO!" Kaito and Tenko shout at Miu in unison before turning to glare at each other again. "Don't copy me!"

"That be... Shuichi, Tenko, Himiko, Tsumugi, Kaito, and Gonta!" Gonta adds as he keeps glancing at the bickering group.

"This is so funny." Kokichi cackles to himself.

"That's six people with alibis, leaving seven. Angie, Ryoma, Keebo, Kiyo, Miu, Kokichi, and Maki." Shuichi concludes with a slight determined smile.

"Friends please no fight!" Gonta waves his arms in front of himself, frantic and unable to hold himself back from getting involved anymore.

"I believe Keebo and myself can confirm for ourselves that we were together from... seven in the afternoon if my calculations are correct." Kiyo murmurs lowly, deep in thought.

"Gonta, don't get involved. You're ruining my fun." Kokichi pouts.

"I am certain this is the truth." Keebo grins. "We encountered Gonta when he came out looking for more people and saw us enter the casino."

"AH! Sorry, Kokichi! Please forgive Gonta, gentlemen no be rude."

At this point, I tune out the squabbling group completely, rolling my eyes somewhat fondly. "After Ryoma left, I ended up sitting in front of the Academy to watch the stars."

** _ "A roundabout way of saying you were drowning in memories of your past failure?" _ **

"That leaves us with five... Angie, Ryoma, when were you two together? What about you, Maki?"

"You're all acting like children." Maki sneers before switching to the other conversation. "I was in my lab. I..." Ryoma sends her a nod. "Ryoma and I met up and went to the dorms before going back to our labs."

"It's true." Ryoma chews on another candy cigarette. "We were together from a bit after I left Angie, so 9, until about 9.40 I'd say."

"I'd need to pass Ryoma's lab to leave again, that's my alibi."

"And a twenty-minute window ain't big enough to trash an entire casino without being noticed, and then getting back to my lab after gettin' a change of clothes," Ryoma smirks slightly, knowing his alibi was locked down and freed him from suspicion.

"Three people left..." Shuichi gasps, staring at the only names not crossed off. "Angie... Miu... Kokichi..."

I grimace as the courtroom goes silent, no longer arguing as those words sunk in. Through alibis, they'd rounded it down to three culprits. 

Miu went pale, hands shaking as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Kokichi was still smiling a small smile, but it looked frozen in place. His whole body seemed frozen, he wasn't moving, his blank eyes were simply staring straight ahead.

I bowed my head to hide the tear that slid down my cheek. 

To me, it was either Kokichi or Miu or... at least... it should be...

"At this point, I don't think alibis are going to mean much. Some of you were the first to reach the casino... All of you were in the area..." 

"It was Kokichi!" Tenko shouts, panic gripping her features. "It must have been that degenerate MALE!!!"

"No way, that can't be right!" Kaito denies vehemently.

"How would you know...?" Himiko grumbles, pulling down her hat to hide her eyes.

"I just know it can't be, I've got a feeling!"

"Th-that's not good enough!" Miu stammers, glancing between Kokichi and me. "There's also n-no way some with a hot bod like me would do something like that..."

"C'mon!" Kaito pounds his fists together, a determined glint entering his eyes. "Why would he have Gonta do the whole Meet & Greet, huh!? It gives way too many people alibis, makes no sense."

"Well, what about Angie?" Miu squawks.

"She said she was in front of the school the whole time." Tenko hesitates.

"We saw her when we were going to the dorms, she was there." Ryoma buts in firmly, Maki nodding along.

"Kokichi was with her when we left, they were still there."

"Wait, so does that mean they have alibis?"

"No, I do not believe it is enough."

"What about Miu?"

"What about me!?"

"Where were you today?"

"I-I was in my lab!"

"None of these alibis are good enough!"

"Is it possible anyone else did it?"

"No, we've narrowed it down to those three."

_ Too loud... _

"No one else had the time."

_ Please... _

"Father, this might end up being one of our fastest trials yet!"

"OH! The ratings, imagine the ratings!"

"Ryoma and Maki come close."

"Incorrect, it is improbable for either of them to commit the crime."

"Quiet!" Shuichi's voice echoes of the walls of the courtroom, speaking up for the first time since he condemned three people to suspicion. "There's something I'd like to ask Kokichi, Angie and Miu."

"What is it, sidekick?" Kaito asks curiously.

"Are any of you injured?"

The courtroom is silent as Shuichi smiles, as though the silence confirmed his suspicions. 

"The body was dragged. In the corner of the room, there were vending machines broken, glass smashed everywhere. I think the scene of the crime was altered after the victim's death, as was the victim's state."

"You don't mean..." Maki's eyes widen as she picks up on Shuichi's thought process.

"There's a trail of blood from the vending machines... The glass surrounding one of them is off, a huge gap where glass should've been, and half the glass had blood on it. The knife doesn't fit the wound in her hand." He paused, taking a deep breath before pushing onwards.  "Here's how I think it went. This wasn't planned. Either the culprit or the victim brought a knife to the casino, I think the two running into each other was a mistake. One of them sees the other has a blade and panics, pushing the other back and trying to run. Fearful that they will tell the others, they attack with the knife, slashing at the other. Someone is injured, and the blood leaks onto one of the slot machines, which Kaito and I later find. At some point, they end up downstairs in the casino's basement. Our culprit and the victim fight, injuring one another quite a bit before the victim is pushed back with determined force, smashing into the line of vending machines. The victim falls to the ground, and... the vending machines fall on top of them, glass smashing and tearing up the victim's clothes, larger pieces embedding themselves through the skull and into the hand. The culprit is scared, so they try to hide the fact they were there, trying to clean up any blood that might've been theirs and then leaving. They attempt to go back to the dorms to change, but Angie and Kokichi are sitting in front of the school, and they'd spot the culprit instantly. So they wait. When the announcement happens of the victim's body being found, Kokichi and Angie run to the casino, while the culprit slips into the empty dorms. Taking a quick change of clothes, and if they're injured, wrapping the wound up, probably not taking care of it as it's still bleeding out, they soon return to the casino. Having been fast enough that they're still around the first. Isn't that right, MIU IRUMA!?"

Miu breaks down into tears, shaking her head back and forth desperately. "no, no, no, no,  _ no,  _ ** _ no, no _ ** _ -" _

"Miu..."

"You, you're-!" She starts clawing at her arms, screaming, and all too soon...

"I'm going to be sick!" Tsumugi covers her mouth as blood starts dripping from one of Miu's arms.

Shuichi's guess about a wound had been evidently correct.

"H-HOW!?" Miu cries, hot fat tears streaming down her face. "How can you be so sure!? I-I didn't m-mean to." Miu broke down, collapsing as her breathing picked up in pace. "S-So...so...r...ry..."

"Aw, she's a crying mess." Monotaro coos.

"Hmm, this could go either way, we can make some good merchandise though. Tshirts saying 'the weeping baby' sounds catchy, could work on it more." Monosuke fanned himself with some money as he talked.

Everyone ignored them after that, solely focused on Miu's broken form.

"Miu... do you mind telling us what happened?" Shuichi asks gently, avoiding looking at her almost guiltily.

"Hah, happened like ya said Pooichi... She had that knife, got me good. Fucking bitch." She sniffed, leaning against the podium. Her eyes were dazed, likely reliving it all. "Started rambling about her 'duty' and wouldn't stop, sounded insane. I just pushed her, didn't mean for... this wasn't supposed t-to happen."

"Yeesh, this is gettin' lame." Monokuma's voice cuts in as he stands up, "So, ah, I'd let this go on longer, but this case was too easy and boring. Let's start! IT'S VOTING TIME!"

Soon the results were shown after we voted, unanimously voting for Miu. She'd voted for herself. I felt like screaming.

"Wait, there's something I don't get." Kaito scratched his head as we all stepped down from our podiums. "What happened to her hand, I mean, her nails were all torn off, and she was thrown against that damn slot machine."

I walked over to Miu, still kneeling on the ground, and hugged her, rubbing circles into her back to keep her calm.

"I... I don't know." Miu whimpered, "Sh-she was buried under... under the machines... I ran... I didn't..."

"Someone else did that." Tsumugi gasped, placing a hand to her chest. "That's plain horrid."

"Monokuma ended the class trial rather abruptly," Maki comments casually, looking over at the bear that was trying and failing to act oblivious.

"This doesn't make sense." Shuichi holds his head. "What if... Who had Kirumi's motive?"

No one spoke up.

"What? Someone must've had it...What about Miu?"

Keebo raised an arm. "I have it."

"Miu, who's motive did you have?" I ask her gently, trying to hide how curious I am, it was always interesting. Who had who's motive.

"T-Tenko's."

Shuichi's frown deepens. "But no one had Kirumi's... TENKO, who's motive did you have?" 

Tenko pointed at Keebo.

"Wait, those three had each other's motives. Does that mean...?" Kaito's eyes widen.

"Kaito, who's motive did you have?" Tsumugi asks curiously, getting engaged in the topic.

"Ah, I, uh, Sorry, but I had Kokichi's."

My eyes widen as they shoot to Kaito, then Kokichi. Was this how it originally went, It would explain why they seemed to act trusting at times, and in the next moment, they were at each other's throats. Kaito showed Kokichi the motive, and they swapped, despite Kokichi not having Kaito's. Now they were probably covering that fact up. If there's one person that wouldn't tell, it would be Kaito and his blasted honor.

They never had to share this in the game.

"Kokichi?" 

Kokichi shifts as all eyes turn to him, shooting a half-hearted glare at Kaito that doesn't have any heat behind it. "I had Shumais."

"And I had Kaito's." Shuichi's eyes are shining, as though he's solved an astounding puzzle. "Himiko, you next!"

I think I'm starting to get what he's getting at. 

Sharing a look with Himiko, we both know what to say. "Angie's, I used my magic to put it under a protection spell."

"Oh, Himiko, that's so amazing and sweet!" Tenko squeals, hugging her tightly with Himiko staying limp in her arms.

I smile grimly when everyone's eyes turn to me. "... I had Himiko's."

Shuichi nods, turning to Gonta next. "Gonta, you told us you had Tsumugi's right?"

Gonta nods as Tsumugi trembles a bit. "Gonta had mine, and I had Korekiyo's, does that mean Kiyo had Gonta's?"

"I did." Kiyo shuts his eyes, a soft sigh escaping his masked mouth.

"That leaves Maki and me, eh? I had hers, and she had mine, that's what we were talkin' about earlier."

"So, Monokuma. The motives weren't mixed up, were they?" Shuichi turns to Monokuma with a determined grin as everyone finally understood what had happened. "It's a bit of a coincidence that the motives ended up in groups of two's and three's. In Kirumi's case, she got her own, right?"

"That doesn't make sense, ya know?" Kokichi smiles, swinging back and forth. "Why didn't she try to off one of us sooner?"

"Mayb-"

"Puhuhu, I gotta say, I wasn't expecting you lot to figure it out. No one ever has. BUT YOU ARE CORRECT! The blood pounding excitement is coursing through my veins, the tension, the drama! Oh, I'm gonna burst!" Monokuma suddenly calms down as he emits a halo over his head. "Unfortunately, we've delayed our delightful execution because of your little mystery solving. Buh-bye! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!"

....

......

........

I'll never forget Miu's expression as she let out a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

"That was plainly something," Tsumugi speaks softly, clutching her hands to her chest as we all leave the elevator. "Poor Miu... and Monotaro, I guess."

"For now, we should rest," Kiyo smiles serenely, or at least I think so. "We need our strength after today's displeasure."

"I need to regenerate my mana..." Himiko yawns.

"Let me help Himiko!" Tenko picks Himiko up and places her on her shoulders with a grin. "Better?"

"It's not worse," Himiko whispers, eyes drooping as she drops her head onto Tenko's, using her as a pillow, she soon falls asleep.

"This killing game is wrong. I won't allow it to continue!" Tenko whisper-shouts, tightening her grip on Himiko.

"We'll live, we have to." I sigh, tugging on a strand of hair as we all start walking to the dorms.

"Gonta, you coming?" Kokichi asks with a light laugh.

"...Even when all this bad stuff happens, stars are always so pretty." He smiles as Kokichi moves to stand beside him, crossing his arms. "But stars here... different. Not the same as Gonta used to."

"Ya mean the position of the stars?" Kaito frowns as everyone starts examining the stars. 

"I'm not really good with stars."

"They look different, but even I'm not that good with stars."

"Gonta no can find star he remembers. But... why? Were we taken somewhere far away?"

Shuichi frowns thoughtfully.

"Whatever, can we go already? I'm tired." Kokichi whines loudly with one eye shut and a smirk on his face.

"I'm wiped out." Kaito agrees as we all continue walking.

"Oh, wait, I totally  _ forgot _ ." Kokichi stops walking as a grin overtakes his features, making my insides freeze up. This is it. "I've got something super important to tell you all!"

"What? I just agreed with you about going to sleep? I'm wiped out, remember?" Kaito half complains, half asks.

"Yeah, yeah. We all know you're whipped."

"That's not what I said!" 

"Anyways, this won't take long, so quit acting like a baby, and listen to what I have to say!"

"What is it that you have to say?" Kiyo questions him through narrowed eyes.

"Well, almost everyone here treats me like some compulsive liar, but guess what? You won't have to anymore, cuz there's a _ way _ worse liar than me!"

"A liar worse than you?" Shuichi prods, sweat dripping down his forehead at the thought of someone worse than Kokichi.

"..." Kokichi pauses as his expression goes blank before shaking his head and taking a deep breath, a shit-eating grin growing on his face. "I'm talking about Maki. She sorta admitted it alongside Ryoma during that trial after all."

"What's that mean?" Kaito looks between Maki and Ryoma in confusion, who both stare intently at Kokichi.

"They both met up and went to the dorms while Kirumi was being killed. They had each other's motives and guess who's motive I found when I searched Maki's room with Angie earlier?" He flung his arms out as though he was on a stage as I bowed my head. "Maki had her own motive!" He laughed for a minute as that sunk in. "We watched it, it showed her  ** true identity ** ."

"What shit are you making up now?" Kaito grips onto the sides of his jacket tightly.

"Y-Yeah, t-true id-identity?" Tsumugi shakes like a leaf as she speaks, eyes going impossibly wide.

"Nee-hee hee, I didn't really need to watch the motive. I've known all along."

"...!" Maki's face goes dark as her eyes lock onto Kokichi's laughing form.

"Though it's always nice to have the confirma-!" Kokichi is cut off as Maki appears in front of him in a flash, and in the next moment, he's hanging in the air as she tightens her grip on his neck, strangling him. "...GH! Th-This is an interesting t-turn of e-events... B-But, would you really... k-kill me in front of ev-everyone...? Y-Yeah... you can... p-probably snap my neck... like a twig... r-right now... But that's not... your s-style, right...? You would... rather k-kill from the sh-shadows...

...I'm right.... aren't I...  ** Miss Ultimate Assassin ** ?


	25. Would she like it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally only posted this on fanfiction.net late at night and forgot to add it here, so this update is later than it was supposed to be.  
Either way, this part was a bit of a let down after the last one, but nothing tops a class trial. This is officially the third chapter starting! Enjoy!

The day after the second-class trial is painful.

I don't think anyone got their answers in the end, minds filled with thousands of questions, wondering if things could have gone differently.

People don't know who to mourn.

How can you know when both were guilty, but innocent at the same time? It's as if by mourning one you're betraying the memory of another, in a way condemning them to the blame.

Some mourned both, but that brought up a pang of swelling guilt, making everyone upset.

Kokichi went along with his plan, either way, condemning Maki, but she had Kaito come to her defence. Ryoma's mind wandered during that event, though maybe he didn't want to defend her, it was hard to tell.

Monodam popped in and took over the killing game, handing out the usual prizes with Monomi's help. Monosuke never showed up.

Shuichi ended up taking the prizes, the only one willing to spend the day focusing on puzzles. It might just be his coping mechanism.

A Golden Hammer, A Magic Key and A Ninja Scroll.

Shuichi always acts like it's an instinct when he puts an item in its place, within seconds opening the stairway to the fourth floor and going deeper to explore the academy.

I avoid the fourth floor.

Instead, I spend the day walking around the academy, walking familiar paths and avoiding ones that serve as painful reminders.

Whenever someone comes up to me to ask about my lab, I smile and shake my head. I can't go up there, not yet.

The simple fact that it's open is enough.

* * *

"Do you think she would like this?" Keebo asks hesitantly, a frown on his face as he looks down at the makeshift grave we'd made for Miu.

"I think so." I grimace, glancing to the only other person with us, Gonta.

"Gonta think so too, it good gentleman behaviour!"

"Thank you." Keebo places a flower on the grave, a white tulip. "I know we have not done this for the others, but-"

"It's fine, we understand." I place a flower beside his as my hand rests on his shoulder, metal cool to the touch. "I think she knows what we've done for her too. It'll help keep her happy and in peace."

"My inner voice is... My inner voice is telling me this is true." Keebo grins before faltering back to a frown. "Would you mind me being alone for now?"

"Friend take time." Gonta smiles softly, releasing a single butterfly that flutters down onto the flowers.

She'd love this. She'd cry because of this.

I'd hug her and beg her not to leave me alone if I saw her again.

* * *

I never end up visiting my lab. I don't glance in the direction of the stairs, and I pretend it doesn't exist.

It's easier that way.

* * *

I spend some time with Tenko when her lab opens up. The open space gives off a calming vibe.

If only the owner of the lab did the same.

Tenko gives a small speech to Himiko and I, talking about who she'll fight for, who keeps her going. She brings up almost every female trapped in this twisted game, even Kaede. She adds Shuichi, Gonta and Keebos' names at the end of her list, hesitant.

She doesn't mention Miu, and I'm gone before she can turn around, Himiko's heavy, solemn gaze on my back as I flee.

In the distance, I can see Kokichi talking to Shuichi, a calculating gaze watching the detectives every move, weighing every word. He almost seems disappointed.

* * *

I want to scream. I want to scream at the world to send me back, to curse at it for sending me to this hell. But I can't. If I do, I'll just make things worse. I'm trapped.

My thoughts are stuck running in a circle. I'm not supposed to be here. My skin feels like it's burning alive. I welcome the feeling. I need that feeling, to know, I'm alive. Am I alive? Will my existence in this universe end, when the game stops? What will happen to me? Will I disappear? I don't want that. I want to live as much as everyone else here does

Where is Angie, the real Angie, did I erase her? If I did, what does that make me? If I've deleted her, am I no better than a murderer? It's no better than placing my hands around her neck and snapping it. I just did it indirectly this way.

_ **"let go."** _

My legs weak, I collapse. My energy is gone as I breathe, my tears not stopping. I look around, only to find myself in front of the boiler room. How utterly ironic.

* * *

"Why didn't you come?" Kaito questions quietly, never turning to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask, I know what he means, I don't want to answer, I feel sick of all the lying. I did think it was a trap, even when I first played the game, but it was always just a theory.

"You know what I mean. When you guys didn't show up, we didn't know what to do. We still tried, but some of us weren't trying anymore," Kaito sighs. "I just don't get it."

I open my mouth, ready to say the same thing I told the others. I hesitate. Kaito is always someone who speaks from the heart, and right now, I don't want to use the same excuse I have before.

"I was scared. It felt wrong to go with you guys, like a trap. I don't know anymore." I drop my head down, too exhausted to keep myself sitting upright. Kaito drops down next to me before replying.

"I get that, being scared. But you have to push past your fear! You'll never get anywhere, always being scared of the consequences. It may seem impossible, but the impossible is possible! You gotta believe it!"

"Hey, Kaito?"

"Yea?"

"Thanks. For everything."

* * *

"So why were you out?" I question Kaito, curious.

We had moved to sit inside the shrine of judgment. I liked the place. It reminded me of a birdcage, which was ironic seeing as we're now living in a cage. It's a cage in a cage, and that just made this ridiculous. We'd moved out here so that we wouldn't disturb anyone else. We were both tired. At some point, my head had ended up on his shoulder, listening to his heartbeat, comforting me with the simple fact that we were alive, we were breathing.

"Couldn't sleep. You?" Kaito asks.

I shake my head. "It's rather difficult to sleep, given the circumstances."

"Yeah. It's all a real mess." He coughs, "It's hard to believe this is all happening."

Kaito continues talking, but it all falls on death ears. Oh.

I... I'd forgotten he was ill. He was suffering for who knows how long. How could I forget? In the big picture, I suppose-

"You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking."


	26. A helping hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm still on hiatus, but I've decided to do a special update on all my stories for my birthday, which is today, so enjoy!

The third floor is... creepy, in the simplest of terms.

Borderline psychotic could be an overreaction, so I'll keep that thought to myself.

I can't really judge as I ran up the stairs and straight into my lab, locking the door behind myself in the process, but from the very brief glance I had, I've decided I will happily stay locked in my lab and far away from Korekiyo or the empty rooms.

Solid plan. Truly.

Except... it really isn't.

"Angie!"

"Hello, Angie."

"Hi..."

My left eye twitches as I stare at Korekiyo, Kokichi, and Shuichi standing in my suddenly open lab door that I know I locked.

"How'd you get in?"

"Your door was unlocked," Kokichi responds with a half-smile. "Didn't you know that?"

_There's no way it was unlocked, I checked, five times._

_Little Liar_

"My bad, what do you need?"

"I merely wished to have a conversation and passed these two on my way here," Korekiyo responded lowly, an odd gleam in his eyes.

"I'll be fast, I was just going to ask if you can hold onto this?" My breath hitched as Shuichi held out the Necronomicon. "Not permanently, it's just your lab is the only one we can lock, and you have the only key."

That was... not wrong. I hadn't meant for anyone to know I'd gotten a spare key from Monosuke because he found Monodam's attitude ridiculous. It was rotten luck Gonta and Keebo saw, and those two couldn't keep their mouths shut, so now everyone knew.

"No problem!" I reply, with as much happiness I can muster as the book is dropped into my hands. "I'll make sure to find a spot and keep it there, for now, kay?"

"Thank you." Shuichi nodded before saying goodbye and leaving with Kokichi.

Now I'm alone, with Korekiyo.

"So, Kiyo, what brings you here?" I ask as I offer him a seat and start looking around my lab for a place to hide the Necronomicon, carefully avoiding looking at the guest I have.

"I was curious about your lab as well as the Necronomicon when I found out about their intentions to give it to you... It seems fortune favors us both."

"Guess it does."

"You seem... distracted. Is it because of the recent deaths?"

"You could say that; doesn't it affect you?" I turn towards him slightly. "At all?"

"It showed to me that neither was fit to meet my sister. No, both acted too rashly, hardly good friends."

"That's all you're focused on?" I whirl on him. "Two of our friends just died!"

"Your friends," Kiyo responds coolly. "For me, they were one acquaintance who I had satisfactory, if stilted, conversations with, and the other was a nuisance."

"Don't... Don't talk about her like that."

"Very well, though it is surprising for you to defend another." Kiyo leans back in his seat. "Your grasp on reality since the beginning of this game seems... tenuous, at best, I almost considered you to be unfit to be a friend for dear sister."

"Maybe you should stop talking."

"Kehehe. Does it bother you, these topics?"

"You already know the answer, so stop asking."

"How about I-"

"Everything okay in here?" A deep, monotone voice interrupts.

The two of us turn to the open door and see Ryoma standing there, hands deep in his pockets. "Well?"

"No, why would there be a problem?" Kiyo questions, rising smoothly. "It was a simple conversation."

"Then you don't mind if I stay? I promised Angie I'd teach her tennis today, so I'll wait right here for you to finish your talk."

Kiyo's eyes narrow. "Is it right for a killer such as yourself to spend time around innocent people?"

"Not a bad question, what would you say if I asked you the same thing?"

"This has been a... pleasant interaction, Angie. I'd like to continue another day." Kiyo gave a short nod before disappearing.

"Thank you, Ryoma."

* * *

Ryoma never tried to teach me tennis, I don't think he's ready for that, but we did spend some time in my lab and hid the Necronomicon before deciding to sit at the window overlooking the pool in his lab.

Kaito stopped by and even managed to get a full conversation out of Ryoma before sitting down with us.

It all seemed peaceful.

We all let out a laugh when Tenko shouted from the pool about Kaito being a pervert for watching her and Himiko, and it feels so nice to laugh.

Laughing seems like a foreign idea when looking back on recent events that it shows how unique this group is when they can joke around and smile without focusing on the trail of blood left behind us.

But looking between Ryoma and Kaito makes it hard for me to tell how real this is. The small grasp I have on reality depends on my memory of the game, but now the game is changing, and I don't know if that's good.

Changing things feels wrong after seeing the results. Ryoma is alive, but Miu died as the blackened with Kirumi as a victim, her corpse toyed with by someone unknown.

Is this reality better for the people in this game? It could end up with Maki, Himiko, or Shuichi dead at some point, and how would someone even save Kaito? The only way I can think of is either ending the game early or speeding it up... which has already happened by about a day.

Could these changes grow?

If Shuichi dies, _because someone has to go after the detective at some point, it's common sense_, it'll be hard to solve cases, especially if Kokichi and Maki refuse to help.

Turning away from Kaito and Ryoma, I briefly wonder if any of us are useful in the class trials or overall plot at all and... I can't decide.

Miu needed to live. She was supposed to do so much that would let Kokichi bring the game to a standstill. What will he do now without her?

The people left alive are me, Kokichi, Shuichi, Maki, Himiko, Ryoma, Kaito, Kiyo, Tsumugi, Tenko, Keebo, and Gonta.

The ones dead are... Rantaro, Kaede, Kirumi, and Miu.

I can't see Kokichi working with many of these people, and now we're halfway into the game, so it's not a good idea to start working with anyone...

There should be three trials left before the finale, and with how Kiyo has been acting, he's going to kill soon, which likely means two females will die.

After that, the fourth trial is anyone's game, though, without Miu, Kokichi's plans have been pushed back, that is, if he's even going through with his current project.

The fifth trial... is dependent on the fourth trial.

Oh. Everything rests on what Kokichi does in the fourth trial.

That's bad.


End file.
